Hiei's Mall Madness
by Blazing Flames
Summary: Botan and Keiko drag Yusuke and the Gang to the mall. But they leave without Hiei, and he get's locked in for the night! What will he do to survive! WHY IS HIEI IN A RUROUNI KENSHIN COSTUME? DISCONTINUED
1. Surprise Guests and RFGs

Me: Heideh-Ho readers! I've decided to write a Yu Yu Hakusho story since it's one of my favorite anime series… iz oO; 

Hiei: Curse you, you damn maniac..

Me: Why thank… HEY?! What the crap did I do?

Hiei: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A SUGAR HIGH IDIOT!!

Yusuke: Hiei, calm down, it's just a frickin story

Hiei: WHO THE HELL CARES IF IT'S JUST A FRICKIN STORY?!?!

Kuwabara: Yo shortie, shut it b'fore I punch yer lights o-

Hiei: *takes out sword and growls*

Kuwabara: *GULP* O____O;;; I'll shut up

Kurama: *is silent* ……….

Me: Why are you so quiet, Kurama?

Yusuke: He's afraid of the rabid fan girls, so he isn't gonna talk U.U;

Me: Oh…… Kurama and Hiei sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-

Hiei & Kurama: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

Kurama: Oh crap! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!

Me: I know. ^_^ NOTE: No, I DO NOT like Hiei and Kurama as a couple, I just said that to make Fox-Boy here talk :P

All: *hear wild rampaging sounds* They're coming… 

Rabid Fan Girls: *run around corner* WE LOVE YOU, KURAMA!! WEEE LOOOOVE YYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: OH CRAP!!!! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!! *runs away*

Rabid Fan Girls: *chase Kurama* COME BACK KURAMA! WE ONLY WANT YOUR SHIRT!!!!

Hiei: … That's your fault, you know

Me: Yup^_^

Kuwabara: Well-

Hiei: *starts to pull out sword again*

Kuwabara: O____O;;

Me: Anyway, Yusuke, do the disclaimer.

Yusuke: Why do I have to do it? You're the authoress here!

Me: My point exactly, What I say goes^_^ 

Yusuke: Damn…

Hiei: Hn…

Yusuke: No, Blaze doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And thank God for that…

Me: *twaps Yusuke on the head* Shut up and screw you!

Yusuke: OOOWWW! Cummon, I dun need a Keiko clone!!

Keiko: I HEARD THAT!!!

Me: O_O;; K-Keiko, w-where did y-you come f-from?

Botan: We're In this story too!

Hiei: Hn?

Me: WHAT?! I DIDN'T PUT YOU IN HERE!

Keiko: DO you REALLY believe these 4 would go to a mall on their own free will? We girls gotta drag 'em here!

Me: Oh yeah…

Botan: Well, what are we waiting for?

Me: My brain to start working so I can start the story ~^_^~

All except me: *anime drop* U_U;;

Yusuke: Well, I guess you'll all have to wait for the story to actually begin. Blaze needs to get her brain started, and Kurama is still being chased by fan girls.

Me: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…. *takes breath*

Hiei: T_T;

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *falls over*

Hiei: I think we'll stop here…

Yusuke: Good idea

Kurama: HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!

Rabid Fan Girls: WEEE LOOOVVEE YOOOUU KUUURRRAAAMMMMAAAA!!!!

Kuwabara: B-

*SHINK*

Kuwabara: T_T;;


	2. LOCKED IN!

Me: *takes deep breath* I'm okay now, my brain is functioning and I'm ready to TYPE!! BRING IT ON!!!

Yusuke: Blaze, you're never functioning right T_T

Keiko & Me: *thwap Yusuke on head*

Yusuke: OOOWWW!!!

Me: SCREW YOU!!

Hiei: Hn…

Kurama: *has no shirt, kiss marks all over his face, and is still silent* …………………….

Botan: Oh dear, I see the rabid fan girls got your shirt, Kurama.

Me: MWAHAHAH-

Hiei: Dun laugh, you'll pass out again…

Keiko: Isn't that a good thing in your case, Hiei?

Hiei: O_O NO, LAUGH, LAUGH AS HARD AS YOU WANT!!

Me: No, you're right, I need to start the story ^_^

Hiei: NOO!!!

Me: It's time for… "PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!" *takes hat with paper in it* Pick the disclaimer, pick the disclaimer…

Kurama: *thinking* Not me, not me…

Me: Kurama!

Kurama: DAMNIT!!

Rabid Fan Girls: KUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAA!!!!!

Kurama: GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU!!! *runs*

Rabid Fan Girls: *chasing Kurama* WEEEE LOOOVVVEEE YOOOOUUUUU KUUUURRRRAAAAMMMMAAAAA!!!!!!

Yusuke: You did that on purpose, didn't you?

Me: You know it o^_^o

Keiko & Botan: So who's the disclaimer, then?!

Me: *picks again* Hiei!

Hiei: Hn? No God damn way!

Me: You'll do it and you'll like it *super death glare oO*

Hiei: OO;; Blaze doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump do. She doesn't own the mall either. SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!! GET OFF MY BACK!!

Me: Good boy Hiei. *gives Hiei slushie*

Hiei: *swipes* MINE!! *mouth foams*

Yusuke Keiko & Botan: OO;;;;

Me: Let's get on with the story. Enjoy Chapter 1!!

Hiei: BACK AWAY FROM MY SLUSHIES AND GO TO HELL!!! Thank you. *slurp* Aaahhh…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: LOCKED IN!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: Why am I here?

Botan: We made you come!

Yusuke: They dragged us along, too…

It was abusy day at the mall, and a certain fire demon was stalking behind the group with a scowl on his face. The only 2 that are REMOTELY happy to be here are Botan and Keiko, (duh. Bakas…), who were the start of our little whacked out adventure.

Yusuke: I thought you'd be HAPPY to be here Kurama.

Kurama: When there's Rabid Fan Girls, or, to keep it short, RFGs, around, I'm never happy. U_U;;

Botan: Oh, cheer up, you three!

Yusuke: Hold on, three? Where's Kuwabara?

Keiko: Hiei scared him so much that he couldn't come.

At that, the short bishie smirked slightly.

Hiei: Better off without him…

Keiko: Anyway, Botan's right, cheer up! Let's get going, there's shops to explore!

And with that, the two girls started walking off, chatting and laughing, with Yusuke and Kurama following 3 feet behind. Hiei stayed where he was, reluctant to be dragged into various human shops.

Hiei: No damn way am I being dragged around like a dog…

Kurama: Oh yes you are.

Yusuke: If we have to go through torture, you do too!

They grabbed Hiei's arms and dragged him, his threats of slicing them into pieces with his Katana having no effect.

Hiei: LET ME GO!!

Kurama: NO WAY!!

Yusuke: YOU'RE COMING TOO!!

And the poor demon was dragged along with the group, wide-eyed at the horrors that awaited him… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahah, oh, forget it T_T

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After being pulled into a pawn shop, a bookstore, an arcade, and countless other stores, plus being chased by RFGS, Hiei finally rested at the food court, with 2 giggling girls and 2 exhausted guys beside him.

Keiko: There now, wasn't that fun?! ^_^

Yusuke, Kurama & Hiei: NO!

Botan and Keiko: T_T;

Yusuke: Can we PLEASe go now?! PLEEASE!!??!!

Kurama: FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE, I'VE BEEN CHASED BY RFGS 5 TIMES!!

Hiei: Hn…

A voice comes from a speaker. "5 minutes until closing, 5 minutes until closing"

Keiko and Botan: Aww…

Y K&H: YEESSS!!!

Keiko: Guess we'd better get going!

The group started to walk from the food court, Hiei yet again scowling and following behind. But, amazingly, something ACTUALLY seemed interesting to him.

Hiei: That would be a good weapon to add to my collection of pointy things…

He's looking at an old sword in an antique shop window. (*sigh*) Unaware of the group heading out the door…

Suddenly, the lights began to shut off in the mall, startling Hiei a bit. Looking around, he saw that no one was left in the mall but him! Running over to the doors, he tried to open them, but was unsuccessful.

Hiei: DAMNIT, THEY'RE LOCKED!! I'M STUCK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well, how was that for a first chapter? Huh? HUH?!

Yusuke: Not funny T_T

Kurama: I thought this was a humor story…

Me: Well, SOOO-RY!! It'll be funnier in the next chapters, I PROMISE!!!

Hiei: Hn…

Me: R&R! Puh-leez? *sniff*

Kurama: DO IT, SHE'LL SICK ME!!

Yusuke: See ya next chapter…

Hiei: Hn..


	3. Rurouni Hiei?

Me: Mwa hahahahah… two chapters in one day is pretty good. ^___^

Hiei: WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH SUCH TORTURE?!

Me: Because I'm an evil insane little freak of a girl, that's why ^_^ And besides, it's what the fans want.

Yusuke: Just like they want Kurama to be chased by RFGs :P

Kurama: Shut the crap up, detective…

Botan: Shouldn't the RFGs be here by now?

Kurama: No, they're a little, "tied up" at the moment… D

RFGs: *tied to lamp post* KUUUUURRRRAAAAMMMMAAAA, WEEEEE LLOOOOOVVVVEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Keiko: OO;;

Me: Who knew you could be so ruthless?

Kurama: No one

Me: T_T

Kurama: ….

……………………………….......

Yusuke: PICK THE DISCLAIMER TIME!!

All but Yusuke: *anime drop* Oo;;

Yusuke: What? I hate awkward silence…

Me: He's right, time to -

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Me: *bows* Thank you, thank you ^_^ *picks from hat* The disclaimer for chapter 2 is… Seri?!

Seri: A-BOOYA!!

Hiei: Who's she?!

Yusuke: WHAT THE HELL?!

Kurama: Oh no…

Me: Mwahahahaha…

Seri: Blaze doesn't own anything. Nothing but this story and an army of evil Christmas squirrels. THEY WILL RULE I TELL YOU, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Me: Seri luuuuuuuuvvss Kurama, so he'd better get ready to run. ^____^

Seri: Oh KuRAAAAAAmaaaa…. O ^_______^ O

Kurama: WHY?! WHY ME?! WHHYYYYYY?!?!?! *runs*

Seri: Come back, my love! COME BACK!! *chases*

Keiko and Hiei: You did it again…

Me: Yesh, yesh I did ^____^

Yusuke: Can we get started now? PLEASE?!

Hiei: NO!! NOOOOOOOO!!!

Me: Okeh dokeh then :P

Hiei: DAMMIT!!

In the last chapter…

__

"Suddenly, the lights began to shut off in the mall, startling Hiei a bit. Looking around, he saw that no one was left in the mall but him! Running over to the doors, he tried to open them, but was unsuccessful."

Hiei: DAMNIT, THEY'RE LOCKED!! I'M STUCK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Me: There's the end of chapter 1 for ya. ONWARD TO CHAPTER 2!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Rurouni Hiei?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!

The poor demon was stuck in a mall for A WHOLE NIGHT!! It's bad enough he had to come for a whole day, but now he's here during his only peaceful hours, too? AND THERE WASN'T EVEN A DECENT TREE TO SIT IN EITHER!! Tch, talk about inconvenient…

Hiei: DAMN YOU YOU CLOTHES-OBSESSED GIRLS!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! **ALLLL YOUR FAULT!!!!**

Hiei slumped on the floor , his brain hurting from trying to think of what to do.

Hiei: I guess I'd better look around. Hn, maybe I can find some food. Or at least some new clothes, I hate these human garments…

So the fire demon started to walk around the large collection of stores, wondering what was in store for him, and if he'd find food. Or at least his traditional black clothes…

(This could take a while, let's make a time gap, shall we?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: Hn?

Hiei finally came a store, supposedly named, "COSTUMES GALORE!!" He knew that costumes had SOMETHING to do with clothes…

Hiei: Might as well…

So in he ventured, unaware of what he would soon find.

Hiei: What the…????

All around him were brightly colored dresses, shirts, pants, hats, and other accessories! Bewildered, the poor lad took a step back and fell into something soft.

Hiei: AUUGGGHHH!!!

A GIANT STUFFED HIPPIE BEAR!!!! OHH THE HORROR!! Scurrying to the other side of the room, he huddled close to his knees, staring at the enormous evil…

Just to be sure, he took a glance behind him. You can't be too careful…

Hiei: *GASP* MY IDOL!!!

Behind him was a Rurouni Kenshin costume, wig, plastic sword and all! Grinning ear to ear, he took the costume, and slipped into one of the stalls… mwahahahahahahahahaha….. DDDD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: I AM KENSHIN THE WANDERER!!

Out pops short lil Hiei in a Kenshin costume. (Awwwww…. Come on, say it with me! 1... 2... 3... AWWWWW!!!!!) Although the red wig was ripped because of his spiky hair, he was still UBER CUUUUUTTEE!!

Hiei: I shall defeat you with my REVERSE-BLADE SWORD!! CHHHHAAAAARRRRGGGEEE!!!!

He ran at the *shudder-twitch* stuffed… hippie bear… *GASP* with the plastic and started to whack it. TAKE THAT YOU FURRY EEEEEEVIL!!

Hiei: DIE!! DIE!! DIE, DAMN YOU!! DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!

The bear started to come apart, and the stuffing was leaking out of the holes. Satisfied with his work, Hiei slipped the fake sword into it's sheath and walked out of the costume shop to find some food. Hey, defeating an evil stuffed hippie bear *shudder-twitch* works up an appetite! 

Too bad he didn't notice the security camera in the room…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Mwahahahahahahaha…

Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Seri and Keiko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: SHUT THE HECK UP!! KENSHIN IS NOT MY IDOL!! HE FIGHTS FOR GOOD, I FIGHT TO KIIIILLLLL!!!!

Me: *wipes tear from eye* Oh please

Kurama: Dun hide it!

Yusuke: You luuuuv Kenshin!

Seri: And we all know it now!!

Hiei: Hn… DAMN YOU ALL!!

Keiko: That was funnier than before!

Botan: Yes, much better.

Hiei: It sucked..

All: SHUT UP!!

Hiei: OO;;;;

Me: R&R!!

Kurama: SO I WON'T BE ATTACKED!!

Yusuke: G'bye!

Hiei: GO TO HELL!! HEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!

__


	4. LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!

Me: 8 REVIEWS!!!! A-BOOYA!!!

Seri: That's MY line!! MIIIINNNEEE!!

Yusuke: Like Kurama is yours?

Kurama: NO I'M NOT! IT'S ALL A LIE!! **DON'T LISTEN, DAMMIT!!**

Seri: Yesh, hi IS mine, isn't he? *evil face* :D

Kurama: *GULP* o.O 

Hiei: This should be interesting…

Seri: And I have allies…

Kurama: A-allies?

Seri: *whistles* COME ON IN!!

RFGs: KUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Kurama: Oh HELL no!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!

Seri: CHHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGEEEEEEE!!!!!

RFGs & Seri: *chase Kurama* WEEEEEEE LOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs* MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keiko, Botan & Yusuke: *rofl* hAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Hiei: *snicker*

Me: Mwahahahahahahaha…. Okeh dokeh, kids! It's time to…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!! *cheers*

Me: Yes, yes, thank you, oh, and thank you ^___^ *snaps fingers* MY LUCKY HAT, PLEASE!

Kurama: IT WASN'T SO LUCKY FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ANYWAY… *picks* Amarie, come on down!

Amarie: HELL YEAH!!!!

Me: Hello, oh annoying Yami of mine^__^

Amarie: Watch it, light T_T Blaze owns nothing but her Evil Army Of Christmas Squirrels, Or EAOCS, as we like to call it, and an enormous collection of YuGiOh posters o.O Dun ask…

Me: YESH!!! I WILL HAVE ALL OF THE YuGiOh POSTERS IN THE WORLD SOON!! RUN, MY FESTIVE RODENT FRIENDS, RETRIEVE MY PRIZED POSSESSIONS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, Hiei & Amarie: o.O OO;;;;;;

Botan: Let's recap on the last chapter, shall we? ^_____^

__

" He ran at the *shudder-twitch* stuffed… hippie bear… *GASP* with the plastic and started to whack it. TAKE THAT YOU FURRY EEEVIL!!

Hiei: DIE!! DIE!! DIE, DAMN YOU!! DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!

The bear started to come apart, and the stuffing was leaking out of its holes. Satisfied with his work, Hiei slipped the fake sword into its sheath and walked out of the costume shop to find some food. Hey, defeating an evil stuffed hippie bear *shudder-twitch* works up an appetite!

Too bad he didn't notice the security camera in the room…"

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hiei: SHUT UP!!!

Yusuke: ON TO CHAPTER THREE!!! CHARGE!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: Defeating evil makes you hungry, that it does.

Wandering around like a good Rurouni should, Hiei tried to navigate his way back to the food court, but couldn't remember where it was T_T (sigh)

Hiei: I'm confused, that I am *__*

So he decided to walk around again, determined to find food. And then he found a pretzel stand… ho boy OO;;

Hiei: What's this blue water stuff?

On the counter was a machine filled with blue slushie stuff. _Sugar loaded_ blue slushie stuff. Which intrigued our short friend quite a bit.

Hiei: I shall taste this, that I shall.

Grabbing a cup, he pulled a lever. Magically, the slushie stuff poured into the cup! insert _oooohs _and _aaahhhs_ here Fumbling around for a straw, Hiei took a sip of the blue melted ice. Can you say, INSTANT SUGAR RUSH????!!!!

Hiei: HEEEHAAAHOOOHEEEHHAAAAHEEEMWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *jumps off walls* 

The sugar in the slushie mix corrupted our gentle Rurouni Hiei (okay, he was never REALLY gentle, but he acted like it in the costume. ALSO magic? o.O) and turned him into a power hungry slushie hoard!! NOO!!!

Hiei: I AM THE ALL MIGHTY LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!!!! BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I SAID BOW, DAMMIT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *bounce-boing-SPROING*

He bounced off of the walls using his extreme speed, grabbing cup after cup of slushie and getting more sugar in his system by the minute.

Hiei: *slurp* THE COW WENT QUACK! AS HE FLEW INTO THE SETTING CHEESE WITH THE DISH AND THE SPORK!!! WEEHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! *slurp**bounce-boing-SPROING*

Suddenly, the slushie mix RAN OUT!!! (phew *is whacked* OWWW!!! Man, it's a relief! Sheesh, I didn't know Sugar High Hiei was so popular…) This aggravated the "Lord of the Slushies" a little…

Hiei: WHERE ARE THE SLUSHIES?! I DEMAND MORE SLUSHIES!!! SLUSHIES! SLUSHIES! SLUSHIES!! *bounce-boing-SPROING*

And so, Hiei bounced off through the mall, looking for more slushies to satisfy him. 

To bad he didn't notice the security camera there, either…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All but Hiei: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Hiei: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Me: I don't know what's funnier, Rurouni Hiei or Hiei, Lord of the Slushies!

All b/ Hiei: BOTH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hiei: THIS ENDS HERE!! NO MORE!!! *cries* It's not fair, Mommy! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!?! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Me: R&R!!

Kurama: SO I WON'T BE ATTACKED!!

Seri: AND WE CAN GO ON!!

Yusuke: AND WE GOTTA GO!!

Botan: Cheerio, then.

Keiko: Buh-bye!

Hiei: LEAVE ME ALONE!! MOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!! *sob-sob-


	5. Hiei Meets Amarie: CHAOS COMMENCES!

Me: *is laughing at previous chapter* HIEI, LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Hiei: *blushes* SHUT UP, NINGEN!!

Me: I am NOT a NINGEN!! I am a HALF-DEMON!!!

Hiei: YOU HAVE NINGEN IN YOU, THEREFOR YOU ARE A NINGEN!!

Amarie: SHE IS NOT!!

Hiei: IS TOO!!

Me: AM NOT!! 

Hiei: ARE TOO!!

Amarie: IS-

Seri: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!!

Amarie, Hiei & Me: OO;; YESH MA'AM!!

Yusuke: Hey Seri, isn't it about time you started, "the chase?" *snicker*

Kurama: O.O YUSUKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Seri: … O___________O o^____________________________^o

Kurama: O.o o.O (nuff said UU)

Yusuke: Annnnnnddddd….. GO!!!

Seri: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kurama: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries while running*

Me, Hiei, Amarie & Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Me: Haha, where's Keiko and, HAHA, Botan?

Hiei: They, haHAYAHA, left, HA!

Amarie: HA, oh, HAHA!!

Me: *sigh* That was funneh. BUT WE MUST NOW…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!! *cheers*

Me: AMARIE, my hat please!

Amarie: *hands me hat* Mwahahahahaha….

Me: Thank yah ^_^ *picks* and the disclaimer for today is… ONE OF MY CHRISTMAS SQUIRREL MINOINS!! I'll pick my oldest and most loyal squirrel, CHIPPY!!

Chippy: Thank you, master.

Me: No prob, Chippy ~^_^~

Chippy: Master owns nothing but us, the Christmas Squirrels and Amarie. That is all. WE SHALL RUUUULLLLEEEE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *laughs insanely*

Everyone b/ me: O.o''

Me: Gooood squirrel minion. ^__^

Amarie: …Let's recap the last chapter…

__

"Hiei: I AM THE ALL MIGHTY LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!!!! BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I SAID BOW, DAMMIT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *bounce-boing-SPROING*

He bounced off of the walls using his extreme speed, grabbing cup after cup of slushie and getting more sugar in his system by the minute.

Hiei: *slurp* THE COW WENT QUACK! AS HE FLEW INTO THE SETTING CHEESE WITH THE DISH AND THE SPORK!!! WEEHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! *slurp**bounce-boing-SPROING*

Suddenly, the slushie mix RAN OUT!!! (phew *is whacked* OWWW!!! Man, it's a relief! Sheesh, I didn't know Sugar High Hiei was so popular…) This aggravated the "Lord of the Slushies" a little…

Hiei: WHERE ARE THE SLUSHIES?! I DEMAND MORE SLUSHIES!!! SLUSHIES! SLUSHIES! SLUSHIES!! *bounce-boing-SPROING*

And so, Hiei bounced off through the mall, looking for more slushies to satisfy him. 

To bad he didn't notice the security camera there, either…"

Me: Let us venture forward too… CHAPTER 4!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Hiei meets Amarie: CHAOS COMMENCES!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: WEEEHHEEEHEEEHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Hiei, the now-not-so-calm-Rurouni, was bouncing off the walls in search of more slushies. THE HORROR!!! THE HORROR!!

Hiei: SLUSHIES!! SLUSHIES!! SLUSHIES!! SLUSHIES!! SSSSLLLUUUUSSSSHHHHIIIIEEEESSSS!!!!

O.o Scary, ain't it? Then, an amazing thing happened, stopping him in mid-run!

Hiei: O.O BRAIN FREEEEEZZZEEE!!! OOOOWWWWIIIIEEEE!!!!

He fell to the ground, clutching his poor little hurting head. (awwwwww…) 

Hiei: THE PAIN!! THE TERRIBLE, FREEZING PAIN!!! MY SLUSHIES, YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!!!!

After 10 minutes of writhing on the floor, the poor fire demon passed out on the floor, with those KAWAII swirl eyes ~^_^~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: OMIGOD, HIEI!!

Our short main character awoke to the sight of a wolf demon with piercing blue eyes, steel blue ears, and the same color tail with a white tip. MY YAMI, AMARIE!! She was in shock. Then she burst into tears.

Amarie: HIEI!! OMIGOD, HE'S DEAD!! WHY!?!?! WHY NOT MEEEEEEE?!?! *sob-sob*

Amarie grabbed Hiei in a tight hug, muttering things between sobs like, "I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE!!" and, "WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHYYY????!!!!"

Hiei: Can't… breath… *GASP*

Amarie: *stops crying* HIEI!!! o^__^o 

Hiei: Let… go… you damn… psycho…

Amarie: Oh, sorry ~^_^~ *lets go*

Hiei: *GASP* Who the hell are you? I thought I was alone!!

Amarie: I'm Amarie AND I LOVE YOU HIEI!!

Hiei: O.O;; Uuuhhh…

Confused at the obviously-on-crack demon, Hiei slowly got up, followed by Amarie's heart eyes. He was starting to get creeped out…

Hiei: Uuuhhh… do you know where I could find more slushies? 

Amarie: Hiiieeeiii…

Hiei: O.o Well?

Amarie: Yeeessss…

Hiei: WHERE, DAMMIT?!

Amarie: v_v *sniff*

Hiei: O_O S-stop that… come on!

Amarie: You *sniff* HATE ME!!! *cries* WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Hiei: NO NO!! I JUST WANT SLUSHIES, THAT'S ALL, AND-

Amarie: I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!! ~^_____^~

Hiei: *anime drop* UU Where…?

Amarie: Come on, follow me!!

Hiei: Hn…

And so, Amarie and Hiei start to walk towards the left, Hiei being unsure of weather or not to TRUST this on-drugs wolf, Amarie spacing out because she was in ecstasy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: Here we are!! ^_^

Hiei: *GASP*

They arrived at a place called, "Slushie Heaven." Hiei was overjoyed.

Hiei: *squeals O.o* EEEEEEEE!!! *runs over to machine and drinks slushie mix, then gets high again V_V'* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Amarie: *drinks mix and also gets high* HEEHEEHEEYEEHOOHOOHOHO!!!

The two demons were now BOTH high on sugar, running around the place like the maniacs that they were and shouting unknown phrases T_T

Hiei: I AM STILL THE ALL MIGHTY LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!!! ALL HAIL!!!!

Amarie: AND I'M THE ALL POWERFUL QUEEN OF THE SLUSHIES!!! BOW DOWN TO US!!! NO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiei & Amarie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Then, YET AGAIN, the dreaded attacker brought them down again, leaving them in extreme pain… (*shudders*) Owww…

Hiei & Amarie: O.O BRAIN FREEEEEZZZEEE!!! OOWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! ____

They both fell, knocked out, to the ground, AGAIN with the swirl eyes (KAWAII!!! o^_^o)

And so there they lay, temporarily paralyzed by the traitor slushies that they once loved…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: THE ENDING'S SO SAD!!! *cries* JUST LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ;_;

Kurama and Seri: *come back*

Seri: *has goofy smile* ~^______________________________^~

Kurama: *has kiss marks all over him, no shirt, and is whimpering* :S

Amarie: Kurama, what happened?!

Kurama: She- she- SHE STOLE IT!!! *cries*

Hiei: Stole what?

Kurama: IT!! WAAAHH!!

Yusuke & Me: *GASP* You mean… IT?!

Kurama: *nods* *sniff* WAAAAHHHHH!!!!

All b/ Seri & Kurama: NOO!!

Kurama: YES!! She- she- SHE STOLE A PIECE OF MY HAIR!!! ;_________;

All b/ Seri & Kurama: *anime drop* V____V;;

Amarie: THAT'S IT?!

Hiei: YOUR HAIR?!

Kurama: *sniff* BUT I LOVE MY HAIR!!

Seri: WHAT?! I needed it for my shrine…

Me: T_T Just R&R…

Yusuke: Your hair…*sigh*

All: C ya!

Kurama: MY POOR HAIR!!! *sobs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Heya! Now then, I'm posting a notice! You can put in a review to run for "Pick the Disclaimer!" Yes, now YOU TOO can become disclaimer for a chapter in Blaze's fic, "Hiei's Mall Madness," FREE OF CHARGE!! Limited time offer people, LIMITED TIME OFFER!! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!!! I SAID REVIEW, DAMMIT!! O.o *takes deep breaths* I'm okay now… WHERE'D YOU GO?! Oh well… *waits for you to come back*

Finally! YOU'RE HERE! YOU LOVE ME!! No I can end my AN!!

Thank you, that is all. ^_^'

~-Blaze-~


	6. CHAOS CONTINUES!

Me: AND WE'RE BACK!!! Now then, wasn't that last chapter FUN?! ^_^

Amarie & Hiei: NO.

Me: Bu- but why not?

Hiei & Amarie: BRAIN FREEZES HURT!!! _

Me: Ooohhh… hehheh, sorry ~^_^~

Hiei & Amarie: T_T Oh yeah, sorry REALLY helps…

Kurama: *thinking* No chasing, no chasing…

Seri: Oh KuRAAAAmaaa… D

Kurama: Oh shit Oo

RFGs: *advancing on the poor bishie* Mwahahahaha…

Yusuke: GUYS!! It's CHASE TIME!! Gather round!!

Me: OOOHHH!!! Yay, one of my FAVORITE parts of the story!!

Amarie: Anyone want popcorn? *holds out popcorn bag*

Hiei: Oh, me! *takes popcorn*

Kurama: *looks around frantically* N-no! YOU CAN'T CHASE ME!! Cuz… uh… *grabs nearest red-head* I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!! O__O

Kichiko (the red-head Kurama grabbed): *is confused* Uhh… OO;

RFGs: Awwww….. *sob* NO FAAAAIIIRRRR!!!!!

Seri: Girl… friend…? ;_;

Kurama: YEAH!! HA! THAT'S RIGHT, NO CHASE TODAY!!

Amarie, Yusuke, Me & Hiei: Awwwww…

Kichiko: *blushes* ~^_^~ I'm your girlfriend…

Seri: ;___________; Bu-bu-but… I thought… I was… ;_____________________________;

Kurama: O__O Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into…?

Seri: But… but… but… ;___________________________________________; *starts to cry* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kichiko: O_O;;

Kurama: Aw, come ON Seri!!

Seri: BUT I THOUGHT I WAS *sob* ANDS THEN SHE COMES *gag* AND WHHHHHHYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Amarie: Awwwww…

Hiei: Hn…

Yusuke: KURAMA!! *glares* T_T

Me: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!

Kurama: WHAT?!

Kichiko: I think I'll go now… *slips away quietly…*

Me: Ya know what, now that poor Seri's depressed, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer. No, I, Blaze, do NOT own YuYu Hakusho, OR any of it's characters, OR the mall, OR slushies, just my Christmas squirrels and Amarie. And I guess I own myself…

Kurama: SERI, I'M SORRY, OKAY?!

Seri: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: *sigh* Baka kitsune…

Yusuke: Let's just recap last chapter…

__

"Hiei: I AM STILL THE ALL MIGHTY LORD OF THE SLUSHIES!!! ALL HAIL!!!!

Amarie: AND I'M THE ALL POWERFUL QUEEN OF THE SLUSHIES!!! BOW DOWN TO US!!! NO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Hiei & Amarie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Then, YET AGAIN, the dreaded attacker brought them down again, leaving them in extreme pain… (*shudders*) Owww…

Hiei & Amarie: O.O BRAIN FREEEEEZZZEEE!!! OOWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! ____

They both fell, knocked out, to the ground, AGAIN with the swirl eyes (KAWAII!!! o^_^o)

And so there they lay, temporarily paralyzed by the traitor slushies that they once loved…"

Amarie: Let's continue before this gets too outta hand…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: THE CHAOS CONTINUES!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After about an hour or so, the two demons started to stir a bit, getting up and rubbing their heads. Seems the brain freezes had aftermaths…

Both: Owww… _

Hiei: What happened…

Amarie: I think… Our slushies betrayed us…

Hiei: Hn, damn brain freezes…

Amarie: …What do we do now..?

Hiei: Look around again, I guess…

Amarie: But for what…

Hiei: O_O P

Amarie: O__O Uh, hiei… what's up with you…?

Hiei: Wanna go see something cool?

Amarie: Depends, what the hell is it?

Hiei: Are Hippie bears evil?

Amarie: O____O YES, YES, THE HORROR!!!!

Hiei: Then you'll love this… D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: *laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Hiei: Isn't it, though? ^_^

Well, Hiei decided to take Amarie to the "site of the Evil Hippie Bear" and gloat.

Amarie: YOU DID THIS?! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Hiei: Yes, yes I did ~^_^~

Awww… I think he's trying to impress her… *puts on Steve Irwin Voice* CROIKEY!! It's mating season!! Let's watch as the shorter one tries to "get the attention of" the taller one.

Amarie: I wonder if any more Evil Stuffed Hippie bears roam the mall… WE HAVE TO KEEP IT SAFE FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO COME TO SHOP!! *hero music plays and wind blows* XP

Hiei: Er… sure, whatever. Can't resist a good beat up, anyway. D Mwahahaha… LET'S GO!!

And so off they go to defend the mall from evil stuffed hippie bears. XD Yes, stupid, I know, but I'm runnin outta ideas XP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: We haven't seen an evil stuffed hippie bear for an hour and a half. ;_;

Hiei: Hey, at least the mall's safe.

Amarie: But… but… BUT I WANTED TO BEAT SUMTHIN UP!!! ;____;

Hiei: O_o Uhh… We can always beat up other plushies…

Amarie: REALLY?!

Hiei: *anime drop* VV Yes Amarie, really.

Amarie: But where to find them… I GOT IT!! *light bulb flashes over head, but then goes out* T_T *flicks light bulb, it stays unlit* Cheap brand… *throws* Let's go, Hiei!

Hiei: WHERE NOW?!?!

Amarie: PLUSHIE MANIA!! 

Hiei: Oh God…

And they head off to "Plushie Mania" to beat up Evil Plushie Villains… man, this is getting wierder and wierder…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: We're HEEEErrree!! 

Hiei: I can see that T_T;

Waltzing into "Plushie Mania," Amarie's eyes grow to the size of freakishly-large plates o.O (No, I do NOT know where that came from. Must be those damn Pixi Stix again… BTW, I don't own Pixi Stix either, Mr. Wonka does XP)

Amarie: O_______O SO MUCH EEEEEEVVVVIIILLLL!!!! O_______O

Hiei: BAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! _______________

Amarie: Too… much… PINK!!! *has anxiety attack* The pink… IT'S TAKING OVER!!!

Hiei: GET A GRIP!! WE'VE GOTTA BEAT THIS EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL!!!!

Amarie: ATTTTAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

Hiei: YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

They LUNGE at the plushies, tearing them to shreds, and

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Sorry, but the sensor people felt that this scene was too graphic for our young readers to experiance. USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR THE LOVE OF BOB!! Thank you.

BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aw man… anyway, when the scene was over, stuffing was EVERYWHERE!! Shreds of cloth and velvet were scattered among plushie heads and limbs. OH, THE HUMANITY!!!!

Hiei: Hehhehheh…

Amarie: We dun good… THE MALL IS SAFE ONCE AGAIN!!!

Hiei: BOOYA!! 

*high five*

Amarie: …Hiei?

Hiei: Yeah Amarie?

Amarie: What so we do now?

Hiei: O_O

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: THE POOR PLUSHIES!!!

Amarie: Oh please…

Hiei: That was fun ^__^

Yusuke: O__o Hiei?

Hiei: Yeah?

Yusuke: You scare me…

Hiei: T_T

Seri: *attached to Kurama's arm* ^___________^

Kurama: ;____;

Me: Well, look at it this way Kurama, at least she's not crying anymore! Hehhehheh… ^^;

Kurama: T_T Shut up…

Amarie: Touch-Y!

Yusuke: R&R!!

Me: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!!

Yusuke: O_O Sorry…

Me: R&R!!

Yusuke: T_T

Hiei: Hn…

Amarie: WHAT WILL WE DO NEXT?!?!

Seri: ~^________________^~

Kurama: Help me…

Me: Oh, and don't forget to put in a slip for Pick the Disclaimer!! 

All: BYE!!

__


	7. The Toy Store of DOOM! That's right, DOO...

Me: HELLO DEVOTED READERS!! Miss me? *cricket… cricket…* Oh yeah, thanks a whole bunch T_T

Audience: YOU'RE WELCOME!! ^_^

Me: O_O

Yusuke & Amarie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hiei: Hn, baka…

Seri: *STILL attached to Kurama's arm* ~^__________________^~

Kurama: Why? Why me? ;_______________;

Me: THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENTERED TO BE A DISCLAIMER!! I shall now…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

Me: Exactly… O.o PSYCHICS!! Anyway, anyone wanna hand me my hat?

All b/ me: NO!

Me: T_T Fine then, I'll get it myself. *gets hat* The disclaimer for today's chapter is… DRAITH!!^

Draith: *runs down w/ sheepses^* Blaze doesn't own YYH, the mall, slushies, OR plushies, OR a freakishly-large collection of Hiei plushies, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *disappears*

All b/ Me: O.o

Me: Thank you Draith. ^_^

Hiei: Time to recap…

__

"Hiei: Hehhehheh…

Amarie: We dun good… THE MALL IS SAFE ONCE AGAIN!!!

Hiei: BOOYA!! 

*

high five*

Amarie: …Hiei?

Hiei: Yeah Amarie?

Amarie: What do we do now?

Hiei: O_O "

Amarie: And so we continue…

Kurama: LET'S GO ALREADY!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: The Toy Store of DOOM!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: What do we do now?

Hiei: O_O

*think think think… [I don't own Winnie the Pooh either… *sigh*]*

After pondering this question, Hiei came up with the ever popular answer to many things:

Hiei: *shrugs* I dunno.

So they thought some more…

*think think think… [Do I REALLY have to say it again?]*

This time, Amarie came up with the answer:

Amarie: Neither do I… L 

And so they though some more AGAIN…

*think think think… [BACK THE HELL OFF YOU DAMN MORONS!!]*

Amarie: I GOT IT!!

Hiei: WHA?! *is surprised (how cute to think of the look on his face ^_^)* WHERE DO WE GO?!

Amarie: The TOY STORE!! ^________^

Hiei: *shudder-twitch* BAD childhood memories…

~*~*~*~*Flashback to Hiei's Childhood*~*~*~*~

Hiei *as kid*: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wide eyed. KAWAII!!!!!!*

Rocking Horse: *rocking baack and forth… baack and forth… OO;;* CRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKK!!!!

~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~

Hiei: V__V

Amarie: *pulls Hiei up from floor* Come on, let's go! *giggle*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: HOLD THE PHONE!! Since WHEN do I giggle?!

Me: Uuuhhh… since now? o^_^o

Amarie: T_T *sigh* I'm not paid enough to do this job…

Me: Amarie… You're not paid at all.

Amarie: EXACTLY.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei: Aww MAN…

And off they go to the toy store, happy as can be. (Well, ONE of em is happy, at least) Little do they know the HORRORS that await them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: HERE WE ARE!! ~^_^~

Hiei: *gulp* O_O;;

They stopped at a, "Toys 'R' Us" (GOD DAMMIT, I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! *deep breath* Sorry, lost meh cooool for a sec ^^;) Hiei sweat dropped like crazy, while Amarie skipped-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: I DON'T SKIP EITHER!!

Me: WELL YOU DO NOW!!

Amarie: BLAZE!!

Me: YEAH?!

Amarie: I hate you…

Me: *anime drop* VV;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AS I WAS SAYING, Amarie skipped-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: DAMMIT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T_T inside, leaving Hiei to stare at the evil shop window…

Hiei: *sigh* Might as well go inside…

So in he ventured, looking at his surroundings and not liking what he saw…

Hiei: This is creepy… TOO MUCH EVIL!!

He saw clowns and barbies and DANCING MONKIES and MANY OTHER EEEEEVIL THINGS!!

Hiei: A-AMARIE?!

He ran after the wolf, muttering under his breath at how scary this damn place was, and not noticing the many eyes turning in his direction…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: What the? *looks down* Oh, Hiei! See anything you like?

Hiei: N-no… *watery eyes… UBER CUUUUUTTTEEE!!!* I wanna get outta here!!

Amarie: ~^________^~ Okeh dokeh, we can leave.

But when they turned around, THEY SAW A HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE THING!!

Amarie & Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEY WERE SURROUNDED BY THE EVIL TOYS!!! THE BARBIES, THE CLOWNS, THE DANCING MONKEYS! (and many other demented toys, mind you…) ALL CORNERING THEM OUT OF PURE EVIL-NESS!!

Amarie: WHAT DO WE DO?!?!

Hiei: There's only one thing…

Amarie: WHAT?!?!

Hiei: RUN THROUGH!!

And so they started to run through the mob! BUT THE TOYS, (being as evil as they were), WERE CLINGING ONTO THE TWO POOR DEMONS!! A Barbie even tried to grab Hiei's neck!!

Hiei: DON'T GIVE UP!! KEEP RUNNING!!

Amarie: I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Hiei: AMARIE!! She's GONE!!! BUT I GOTTA KEEP RUNNING, OR I'LL NEVER MAKE IT!!

And so Hiei kept running, mourning the loss of his comrade, until he was well away from them. Then he broke down and cried. (Awwwwww…)

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOO!!! AMARIE!!!! WHY!?!?!! *sob-sob*

Amarie: Uh, Hiei? *taps his shoulder* I'm right here. ^_^;

Hiei: *turns around* AMARIE!! *hugs* ^_________^

Amarie: ~^_^~

Hiei: *realises what he's doing* O_O *backs away* ~O_O~ How'd you escape?

Amarie: Well… I sorta froze the place over…

Hiei: Wow… *thinking* God damn…

Amarie: Yeah…

Hiei: Uh huh…

…

…

…

…

… (getting bored yet?)

Amarie: Hiei?

Hiei: Yeah, Amarie?

Amarie: What do we do now?

Hiei: Oh God…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Awww… Hiei, you CARE…

Hiei: *blushing like crazy* I DO NOT!! SHE DOESN'T MEAN A DAMN THING TO ME!!

Amarie: Oh yes I do ~^_^~

Hiei: Sh- oh, forget it. U.U;

Kurama: HA!! Now you know how I feel! ;_;

Seri: (just guess T_T) ~^_______________^~ MY Kurama. And I am NOT a WITCH!!

Yusuke: I wouldn't be so sure…

Keiko: *appears and thwacks Yusuke on head**disappears*

Yusuke: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! ;_______l

Me: R&R!!

Yusuke: AND GET ME A BAND-AID!! *whimper*

Kurama: AND GET ME MY MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! ;________;

Hiei: Hn…

Amarie: SHMOO!!

All b/ Amarie: o.O

Amarie: What? WHAT? WHAT?!?!

Me: Nothing, nothing at all…

Hiei: Freak…

Amarie: I may be a freak, but I'm YOUR freak, Hiei. ~^_^~

Hiei: *groans* 

All b/ Hiei and Amarie: *crack up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  


Hiei: SHUT UP!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Whenever I put a pointy thingy, (^), beside a word, that ,eans that I'm gonna put an A/N about that specific point, so HERE YA GO!!

^ 1: I actually picked out of a hat to choose the disclaimer, SO DON'T HATE ME!! O_______O

^ 2: Yes, Draith, I read your Insanity story, PURE GENIUS!! I laughed the whole way through, and tried to get my character in there…

Well, I'll be going now. Ja Ne!

__


	8. The Pet Shop of HORRORS!

Me: Konichiwa, readers!

Amarie: Aloha!

Hiei: Bonjour…

Yusuke: HELLO!!

Everyone else: O_O

Yusuke: …

Seri: *[sigh] Guess and make my job easier…* ~^_^~ You luv me, dun you Kurama?

Kurama: *thinking* Mommy, why me? Why? ;__; *talking* Yeah, sure, whatever…

Seri: EEEEEEEEE!! o^_^o

Everyone else: Awww…

Me: TIME TO…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Me: The disclaimer for today's chapter is… BLOODFANG!!

Bloodfang: *appears* Blaze doesn't own YYH, the mall, any of the stores featured in this fic, OR THE SECRET GOVERNMENT DOCUMENTS TO ALIENS. HI MOMMY!! *waves**disappears*

All: Oo

Seri: Let's recap… UU;

__

"Hiei: *realises what he's doing* O_O *backs away* ~O_O~ How'd you escape?

Amarie: Well… I sorta froze the place over…

Hiei: Wow… *thinking* God damn…

Amarie: Yeah…

Hiei: Uh huh…

…

…

…

…

… (getting bored yet?)

Amarie: Hiei?

Hiei: Yeah, Amarie?

Amarie: What do we do now?

Hiei: Oh God…

Seri: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: The Pet Shop of HORRORS! (I DON'T own Little Shop of Horrors VV;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: I'm bored…

Hiei: No kidding…

The two poor demons had been sitting in their current spot for 15 minutes, wondering what to do with the rest of the night.

Hiei: We could always go to sleep. I'm getting pretty tired anyways… *yawns. Awww…*

Amarie: O_O WHAT?!

Hiei: *jumps 3 feet into the air* X_X

Amarie: We have the rest of the night to do GREAT stuff, and you wanna SLEEP?!

Hiei: WELL EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE SO FAR HAS ENDED UP BAD!!

Amarie: I wanna go to the pet shop! That CAN'T be bad!

Hiei: OH YES IT CAN!! Surrounded by a bunch of rabid cats and dogs, WHAT fun T_T

Amarie: SHUT UP!!

Hiei: MAKE ME!!

Amarie: FINE, I WILL!!

Hiei: OOOFFF!!

She pinned him to the ground, hovering over him with an eeevil look…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Ya know, you're good at that.

Amarie: I know. ~^_^~ I practice.

Me: O.o Oookkk…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amarie: Dun make me do it, Hiei:

Hiei: *thinking* Can't give in, CAN'T GIVE IN, DAMMIT!! *shakes head*

Amarie: *leans closer* Come on, you CAN'T win against me.

Hiei: *thinking* NO!! I.WON'T.LET.HER.WIN!!

Amarie: *is 2 inches from Hiei's face* Mwahahaha…

Hiei: *thinking* Can't win.. *talking* OK, OK!! WE'LL GO TO THE DAMN PET SHOP, JUST GET OFF OF ME!! *whimpers*

Amarie: ^_^ Good. ONWARD!!

Wow, she's good… Anyway, off they headed to the pet shop to look at the animals. (Duh T_T) But Hiei was right, they WERE rabid…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: YAY!!

Hiei: Shit… 

Arriving at "Pets, Pets, Pets" (which is NOT real), Hiei had a bad feeling in his gut. And from what I hear, the gut does NOT lie…

Amarie: Come on, Hiei, let's go!

Hiei: D-do I have to?

Amarie: Pweese? *sticks lower lip out and pulls puppy eyes*

Hiei: FINE!! *does not want to fight* Let's go…

Amarie: THANK YOU!! *grabs Hiei's hand*

Hiei: *blushes* Uuhh… *is pulled inside so can't finish sentence*

Amarie: LOOK!! Kittens!! *runs over to cats*

Hiei: *is dragged along* Oh joy..

Amarie: *is holding kitten* Here, take one! *gives Hiei black kitten*

Hiei: *sigh* At least it's black… *pets, kitten's eyes turn red* Uh, Amarie…

Amarie: Yeah?

Hiei: There's something wrong with my cat…

Amarie: Huh? *looks at cat* Ooohhh… *looks at her white and black cat* Mine is looking weird too…

Kittens: *lunge at Hiei and Amarie* MRRRREEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!! *HIIIIISSSSSS*

Hiei and Amarie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUUUNNN!!! 

They dropped the cats and started to run for their dear lives, not bothering to turn back and see the animal herd following behind them! BUNNIES, BIRDS, CATS, DOGS, LIZARDS, SNAKES, RODENTS, REPTILES, EVERYTHING!

Hiei: WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!

Amarie: WHAT?!

Hiei: HOW DO YOU FEEL ANOUT A ROASTED ANIMAL BANQUET?!

Amarie: WHA- Oooooohhhhh!! GO FOR IT!!

He skidded to a halt and faced the huge mob of "cute animals" behind them. Then he blasted a huge fireball at them!! WOOHOO, DINNER!!

Amarie: Wow… *thinking* O__O 

Hiei: *smirks* Dinner, anyone?

Amarie: O_O ^_^ Sure! *walks over*

Hiei: *thinking* Who's the man? I'M THE MAN!! BOOYA!!

Amarie: *takes roasted bird^* Mmm… parrot ^_^

Hiei: *takes charred snake^* Yummy…

Amarie: THIS IS GREAT!! Thanks a lot!!

Hiei: *blushes* Uhh… y-y-you're… welcome… ~o_o~

And so they feasted till their bellies were about to burst, only missing the beverages to go with it.

Amarie: *thirsty* Need… water…

Hiei: We need… a water… fountain…

Amarie: I KNOW WHERE ONE IS!!

Hiei: *anime drop* OO;; Where?

Amarie: BY THE SPORTS STORE!!

Hiei: *falls over* Oh no…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: AMARIE!!

Amarie: WHAT?!

Me: I dunno…

Everyone else: *anime drop* v_v;

Kurama: WILL SOME PLEASE PRY HER OFF MY ARM?! *points to Seri*

Seir: Oh, you want me off? K! *let's go*

Kurama: O_O I-I-I'M FREE!! *does cartwheels and other junk* WOOHOO!! YEAH!! BOOYA BABY!!

Everyone else but Seri: O_O;;

Me: R&R!!

Yusuke: SO WE CAN CONTINUE!!

Hiei: Hn…

Amarie: ^_^

Kurama: I'M FINALLY FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Seri: o^_^o;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I KNOW, I KNOW, TOO MUCH LOVE, NOT ENOUGH HUMOR!! *dodges arrows and other thrown items* YEESH!! I don't know why, but I put in TOO MUCH LOVE!! I promise that the next chapter will be FUNNIER!!

^1&2: NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC… much…

That's all for today. Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

__


	9. The Titleless Chapter XD

Me: KONICHIWA!! Welcome to another chapter of, "Oo Hiei's Mall Madness oO" Brought to you by, ME!!

Hiei: Hn…

Me: What is it with you and "hn?"

Hiei: Hn…

Me: T_T Fine then, BE THAT WAY. *sticks tongue out* NYAH-NYAH!!

Amarie: Cut the crap, Hikari.

Yusuke: You're no fun T_T

Me: YEAH!!

Seri: SHMOOZIES!!

Everyone else: O.o What?

Seri: …I was bored…

Me: …Let's…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

Me: YUPPERZ!! *picks* The disclaimer for today's chapter is… CHI DEVIL!!

Chi Devil: *appears* Blaze doesn't own ANYTHING but the EAOCS (see chapter 3), Amarie, the YuGiOh poster collection and MILLIONS OF HIEI PLUSHIES THAT ARE HERS YOU DAMN MOOCHERS!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *disappears*

All but me: o.O

Me: ^_^

Kurama: Let's just recap…

__

"Amarie: *thirsty* Need… water…

Hiei: We need… a water… fountain…

Amarie: I KNOW WHERE ONE IS!!

Hiei: *anime drop* OO;; Where?

Amarie: BY THE SPORTS STORE!!

Hiei: *falls over* Oh no…"

Kurama: AND THEY'RE OFF!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: The Title-less Chapter (I couldn't think of a name XD)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Come ON Hiei, WE NEED WATER!!

Hiei: I DON'T NEED IT ENOUGH TO GET BEATEN TO DEATH BY… BY… BY A PACK OF WILD

SOCCER BALLS OR SUMTHIN!!

Amarie: We won't be attacked by a pack of wild soccer balls! What gave you THAT idea?

Hiei: *through gritted teeth* Oh nothing, just a hunch… *sigh*

Dragged over to the water fountain against his own will, Hiei was nearly traumatized by the previous happenings, evil plushie armies, evil toys, and evil pets! This whole PLACE was probably evil for all he knew!

Amarie: *takes drink* Aaaahhh… much better. ^_^ You're turn, Hiei! *walks over to side of fountain*

Hiei: *glares* Fine… *walks over and starts to drink but gets sprayed* GYAH!! *drip-drop* AMARIE!!

Amarie: ~^^~ 

Hiei: *hair droops down^* MY HAIR!! Do you KNOW how much HAIR GEL it took to KEEP THIS UP?!

Amarie: Nope ^_^ *thinking* That actually looks good on him…*

Hiei: *fiddles with hair* Let's just go in T_T

Amarie: Okay!

So they walk in, unaware of what to mess with *coughcough* I mean, look at, first.

Amarie; SOCCER!!

Hiei: BASEBALL!!

Both: *glare* BASKETBALL!! O_O ~T_T~ Fine…

They head in the direction of the basketballs.

Hiei: I'll play you, one on one P

Amarie: Sure. But no speed advantages D

Hiei: Shit…

Amarie: Wassa matter? Maybe… scared? *laughs*

Hiei: NO!! I CAN BEAT YOU WITHOUT MY SPEED ANY DAY!!

Amarie: Really? YOU THINK SO? FINE, YOU'RE ON!!

Hiei: FINE!!

Amarie: FINE!!

Hiei: FINE!!!

Amarie: FINE!!!

Hiei: FINE!!!!

Amarie: FINE!!!! LET'S PLAY ALREADY!!

Hiei: OKAY THEN!! Who's blue and who's red?

Amarie: Let's play janken, whoever wins picks.

Hiei: Heh, sure.

*Amarie picks paper, Hiei picks rock*

Amarie: HA! I win! I pick blue!!

Hiei: Damn… ROCK, YOU HAVE FAILED ME!!

Amarie: Ready?

Hiei: Hell yeah.

Amarie: Game… START!!

AND THEY'RE OFF!! HIE HAS THE BALL! BUT AMARIE STEALS IT AND MAKES FOR THE BASKET! OH, BUT HIEI TAKES THE BALL BACK AND TRIES TO RUN WITH IT! BUT AMARIE TAKES IT BACK **AGAIN** AND DRIBBLES! HE TRIES TO LUNGE AT HER BUT SHE… BLOWS AT HIM AND FREEZES HIS FEET TO THE FLOOR?! SHE SHOOTS… SHE SCORES!!!!!!

Amarie: BOOYA!! I WIN!!

Hiei: YOU CHEATED! YOU SAID NO DEMON POWERS!

Amarie: CORRECTION: I said YOU couldn't use the SPEED advantage, not that there was no demon powers at all. ^_^

Hiei: Why you?!?!?! @#$!%^^$^&**)#$$!

Amarie: O_O HIEI!! Watch your MOUTH for the LOVE of BOB!!

Hiei: Must.Calm.Down… *deep breath* How do I unfreeze myself?

Amarie: Melt the ice, baka T_T

Hiei: Oh yeah ~TT~ *melts ice* What now?

Amarie: Hmm… I'm tired, can we rest for a little while?

Hiei: *anime drop* I WANTED TO DO THAT IN THE BEGINNING!!

Amarie: I only wanna rest for a while, THEN wake up again and do more stuff ^_^

Hiei: *sigh* Fine… what do we SLEEP with?

Amarie: Easy, we find a tent!

Hiei: Dammit…

And off they went to search for a tent to nap in. Little do they know about the basketballs' plans… mwahahahahahahahahaha…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*in the tent*

Amarie: This is actually pretty cozy.

Hiei: Hn…

Amarie: Admit it, you LIKE this tent D

Hiei: I DO NOT! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME NAP!!

Amarie: Touchy touchy… fine then, g'night.

Hiei: Hn…

…

…

…

…

*BOING*

Amarie: What the-

*BOING-BOING-BOING*

Hiei: I KNEW IT!!  


*Rapid BOINGs*

Amarie: THEY'RE COMING!!

Hiei: Let me check… *sticks head out of tent flap* O_O

Amarie: THEY'RE COMING, OH GOD!!

Hiei: SHHH!! *slaps hand over Amarie's mouth* If we're quiet they'll pass us and we can escape!

Amarie: *blushes* ~T_T~ ~O_O~

*boings get distant*

Hiei: Phew…

Amarie: Mhphmmm, Mphmp? (TRANSLATION: Uh, Hiei?)

Hiei: O_O *takes hand away* ~O_O~

Amarie: ~T_T~

Hiei: I think we can go now…

Amarie: Yeah…

Hiei: Tiptoe quietly…

They tiptoe silently out of the tent and head for the exit, not daring to make the slightest sound…

Amarie: *bumps into soccer ball cart, they fall over AND MAKE NOISE* O__O DAMN…

Hiei: Oh shit…

*RAPID BOINGS*

Hiei and Amarie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEY STARTED TO RUN AS FAST AS THEY COULD TO THE DOOR! Hiei switched to hyper speed, but forgot that Amarie wasn't as fast as he was.

Hiei: FUCK!! I gotta go back and get her…

So he runs back, picks Amarie up and runs out the door and around the corner.

Hiei: *looks back* Thank god, they're gone. *sighs*

Amarie: ~o_o~

Hiei: ~O_O~ *puts Amarie down*

Amarie: ~o_O~ I wanna get out of here…

Hiei: I tried, but the doors are all locked. We're stuck. T_T

Amarie: DAMN!! Oh well, LET'S WANDER AORUND AGAIN!!

Hiei: *anime fall* v_v;

Amarie: Where to next, oh short one?

Hiei: T_T I don't know…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: WASN'T THAT GREAT?!

Everyone else: NO.

Me: WHY NOT?!?!

Hiei: BECAUSE NOW WE'RE ALL SCARED OF BASKETBALLS!!

Kurama, Yusuke, Amarie and Seri: YEAH!!

Me: SORR-Y!! Yeesh, you put in a FEW evil basketballs and the crowd goes berzerk…

Seri: Can we end this chapter now, I wanna go to bed!

Me: *sigh* Fine… R&R

Yusuke: Buh-Bye!

Amarie: See ya next chapter.

Seri: G'BYE!!

Kurama: So long!

Hiei: Hn…

Me: Ja Ne!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Why hello there! I've decided NOT to put other people in the fic other than for Pick the Disclaimer. Sorry guys!! I can't work you into the story, and I don't want to have to change the story in order to fit people in. No offense to you, though! Pick the Disclaimer is still open, feel free to volunteer!

^ 1: Thanks for the idea, Draith, I appreciate the help you've given meh. Keep reviewing my chapters, I'm happy to hear what you think!

I'm done for now, but in the words of Arnie himself, 

"I'LL BE BACK"

Ja Ne!!

~-Blaze-~

P.S…

I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THIS! I had coffee this morning…

Ja Ne again!

~-Blaze-~

__


	10. A Note From the Authoress

To the Readers-

Konichiwa! This Authoress' note is quite pointless, but I'm bored, it's 12:30 PM, and there's NOTHING ON TV!! (THE HORROR) I'M AN INSOMNIAC!! Draith, YOUR SHEEPSES HAVE FAILED TO PUT ME TO SLEEP! Sam the 1st and his minions have had to much limelight and livewire. O_o EGOS!! OH NOO!!

Anyway, I'm running out of ideas for the fic, BUT I'M HOPING A MUSE WILL MOTIVATE ME SOME TIME SOON. *wink wink* THE FIC WILL GO ON, NO WORRIES!! But I DO warn you, you know those blushing parts with Hiei and Amarie? Well, you CAN call that romance, I guess, but I'm not sure. Anywhoo, THAT WILL BE IN THE CHAPPIES SOMETIMES. If ya dun like it, then don't read, that's all I can say. ^_^

Well, I'll give sleep another shot. My rambling is probably making you zonk. WAIT, THAT COULD BE GOOD IF YOU CAN'T SLEEP!! Want me to ramble?

All else: NO!

O_O OK, OK!! Have a nice night… or morning, depending on where you are… or of course day or evening…

Gotta go, Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~


	11. ANOTHER NOTE!

To you loyal readers you,

Another note!! Konichiwa!! I'm in the process of writing some more chapters for the fic, SO DON'T FRET!! 

The reason I haven't been on in a while is that my power went out for three days. ;__; *cries* I WAS SO SCARED FOR MY POOR COMPUTER!!

Thanks to Draith, Makai Neko, and all of the other reviewers who have given meh ideas. *sniff* I WILL GO ON!!

Well, I gotsta go. Ja Ne!!

~-Blaze-~


	12. THE ELEVATOR FROM HELL!

Me: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I was sick -_-'

Hiei: No reason not to continue the story. Slacker!

Amarie: Hiei, I'm gonna give ya a good piece of advice. Wanna hear it?

Hiei: Yeah sure, what is it?

Amarie: Shut up.

Hiei: T_T"

Everyone else: *crack up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Hiei: *sniff* ;___;

Seri: That was priceless!

Yusuke: I know!!

Me & Amarie: *high five* Booya!

Me: I'm still a little sick, and I'm lazy today, so I'm just gonna have the disclaimer dude do the disclaimer ^_^

Disclaimer Dude: Blaze doesn't own Hiei, YYH or any of the YYH characters, the mall or any of the stores in it, OR any elevators whatsoever, BUT SHE DOES OWN AMARIE, HER CHRISTMAS SQUIRRELS AND A COLLECTION OF HIEI, KURAMA AND YAMI PLUSHIES^_^ *gasps**falls over*

Me: O_O;;

Amarie: You have Kurama and Yami plushies, too?

Me: Yup! *nods* My favorite bishies!

Hiei & Kurama: O_O;; Oh no…

Yami: *appears* Not ANOTHER fan girl!!

Me: YAMI!!! *chases*

Yami: HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *runs away*

Seri: O_o'' Well, Blaze is preoccupied, let's just recap…

__

"Hiei and Amarie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEY STARTED TO RUN AS FAST AS THEY COULD TO THE DOOR! Hiei switched to hyper speed, but forgot that Amarie wasn't as fast as he was.

Hiei: FUCK!! I gotta go back and get her…

So he runs back, picks Amarie up and runs out the door and around the corner.

Hiei: *looks back* Thank god, they're gone. *sighs*

Amarie: ~o_o~

Hiei: ~O_O~ *puts Amarie down*

Amarie: ~o_O~ I wanna get out of here…

Hiei: I tried, but the doors are all locked. We're stuck. T_T

Amarie: DAMN!! Oh well, LET'S WANDER AORUND AGAIN!!

Hiei: *anime fall* v_v;

Amarie: Where to next, oh short one?

Hiei: T_T I don't know…

Yusuke: AND ON WE GO!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: THE ELEVATOR FROM HELL!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Hey, don't they have 2 floors in this place?

Hiei: Yeah, I think so…

Amarie: D Ya thinking what I'm thinking?

Hiei: O_O *gulp* I think so, and I don't really like it…

Amarie: *grabs Hiei* Let's go!!

Hiei: ~O_O~ Oh no… NOT THE ELEVATOR!!!^

Amarie: Of COURSE the elevator!! What else?

Hiei: THOSE MOVING STAIR THINGIES!!

Amarie: The escalators?

Hiei: Whatever they are T_T THEY'RE BETTER THAN THE DAMN ELEVATOR THING!!

Amarie: Just come on, you'll see how fun elevators really are!! *drags him towards the elevator*

Hiei: No… NO… NOOOO!!!!!!!!

And so he was dragged away to the elevator of his nightmares. Meanwhile…

~*~*~*~*At Yusuke's House*~*~*~*~

Yusuke: Hey guys, isn't Hiei missing?

Kurama: Yeah…

Keiko: Oh, don't worry so much!

Botan: Yes, I'm sure he just ran ahead of us out of the mall and didn't come back with us! He did seem anxious to get out of there…

Yusuke: Yeah…

Kurama: Okay then!

~*~*~*~*At The Mall In The Elevator*~*~*~*~

Amarie: There now, isn't this fun?

Hiei: No. *pouts*

Amarie: Well, it's not as bad as you thought it would be, is it?

Hiei: …No…

Amarie: GOOD!!

Hiei: *falls over* @_@

*weird laughter*

Amarie: O_O W-what was that…

Hiei: I.. Don't… know…

*weird laughter getting louder*

Amarie: O__O''

Hiei: Oh shit…

*WEIRD LAUGHTER REALLY LOUD*

Amarie: THIS IS FREAKY!!

Hiei: You noticed?!

Elevator: *starts to go rapidly up and down^*

Hiei and Amarie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elevator: *stops* 

Hiei and Amarie: *fall* Ow…

Elevator: Mwahahahahahaha…..

Amarie: O_O What the hell…

Hiei: W-who are you?!

Elevator: I am the elevator from HELL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Hiei and Amarie: O_O''

Elevator: …AREN'T YOU GOING TO SCREAM?!

Hiei and Amarie: Oh yeah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Elevator: MUCH better. Now then, I'm going to send you to your DOOM!!!

Hiei: Our DOOM?!

Amarie: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Elevator: WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?!

Hiei and Amarie: Sorry -_-"

Elevator: I will send you to your doom IF you cannot solve my puzzles.

Amarie: Puzzles? BOOYA!!

Hiei: BOOYA?!

Amarie: Yes, BOOYA!! I ROK at puzzles, MY FRIEND LIVES IN ONE!!^

Hiei: T_T'

Elevator: May we PLEASE start now?

Hiei and Amarie: Yeah, sure, let's go.

Elevator: Fine Question 1: If Johnny has 2 apples, and Dave has 3, why don't they just shut up and eat?^

Hiei: I don't know, good question…

Amarie: Because Dave has more apples than Johnny, and that makes it unfair.

Elevator: Correct. Damn…

Hiei: Wha? ?_?

Amarie: Never mind -_-'

Elevator: Question 2: How do you spell the phrase, "Be Quiet?"

Hiei: S-H-U-T-U-P. Be quiet.

Amarie: *sigh* B-E-Q-U-I-E-T. Be quiet.

Elevator. Correct.

Hiei: I WASN'T WRONG!!

Amarie: Hiei, you spelled shut up.

Hiei: What, that's how I say be quiet!

Amarie: -_-

Elevator: Question 3: Say this phrase 3 times fast: As one blue beetle was bleeding blue blood the other blue beetle bled black^

Hiei: Asonebluebeetlewasbleedingbluebloodtheotherbluebeetlebledblackasonebluebeetlewasbleedingbluebloodtheotherbluebeetlebledblackasonebluebeetlewasbleedingbluebloodtheotherbluebeetlebledblack *GASP*

Amarie: OO; That wasn't a question…

Elevator: Correct. DAMN!! You have passed my test. You are free. *doors open*

Hiei and Amarie: WOOHOO!!! *try to run out but doors shut in their faces*

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL?!

Amarie: YOU SAID YOU'D LET US GO IF WE PASSED THE TEST!!

Elevator: WELL I LIED!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!! *evil elevator music plays*

Hiei and Amarie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Will our heroes ever escape the evil elevator from hell? Why is the elevator talking? WHY DOES HIEI SAY THINGS SO FAST?! Keep reading to find out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: WOOHOO!! My first cliffhanger!!

Kurama: And such a good one too…

Hiei: I HATE ELEVATORS!!!!

Amarie: I hate THAT elevator, BUT THE OTHER ONES ARE FUN!!

Yusuke: Ever try sticking gum on the buttons?

Amarie: Yeah, then the people who touch them get all grossed out!!

Seri: That's a great prank, I've pulled it before!

Yusuke, Amarie & Seri: *go into long conversation about different pranks to pull on people*

Yami: Idiots…

Kurama: Yami, why are you still here?

Me: Yah?

Hiei: Hn…

Yami: *shrugs* I was bored, I thought I'd stick around for a chapter or 2.

Me: Oh. In THAT case- *glomps* EEEEEEE!!! o^_^o

Yami: T_T Aw man…

Kurama: Oh well. Ja Ne everyone! 

Yusuke, Amarie & Seri: Ja Ne!

Me: Ja Ne!

Yami: Help me…

Hiei: Hn…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Konichiwa!! As you know, I've been sick ;_;

Audience: Aww…

And I've just been lazy^_^

Audience: T_T

BUT I'M BACK!! See, I HAVEN'T failed Amarie, FORK IT OVER!!

Amarie: Aww… *gives me $50*

Hehhehheh ^_^ Anyway, here are the points:

^1: THANK YOU MAKAI NEKO!!!

^2: At the moment I was thinking about the tower of terror ^_^;

^3: Friend=Yami. Yami lives in a puzzle. Duh T_T

^4: WATCH COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE!!

^5: Our chorus teacher makes us sing that -_-''

Well, have fun reading, I'll see you in the next chapters. Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~


	13. THE ELEVATOR FROM HELL: Part 2

Me: VAMPIRES ARE AT WAR WITH WEREWOLVES!! RUUUUUNNNN!!! *hides under bed*

Amarie: Please excuse her.

Kurama: We just went to see Underworld.

Hiei: That movie rocked!

Yusuke: Oh yeah, there was so much killing!!

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Seri: DON'T SAY THE K WORD!!

Yusuke: SORR-Y!!

Yami: I admit, that was a good movie. The effects were cool!

Me: *shivering under bed* The werewolves and the vampires are at war… DUCK AND COVER!!!

Kurama: Blaze, that was just a movie T_T

Yami: O_O

Amarie: -_-'

Hiei: ?_?

Yusuke: XD

Seri: e_e

Me: Oh… WAAAARRRR!!!!

Everyone else: *anime fall* @_@

Kurama: I suppose it's time to pick the disclaimer.

Amarie: Since I'm Blaze's Yami, I'll do it. *picks papery slip o' disclaimer-ness* Today's disclaimer is… hyper katana 49737!

HK49737: *appears* HI SAKE BOB!! *waves* Blaze owns nothing but the EAOCS (again, see chapter 3) Amarie, her plushie/poster collection and the key to the anime world. Okay, not really, but she wishes she had it. DIE EVIL CHRISTMAS SQUIRRELS!! *chases Chippy*

Chippy: HELP ME MASTER!!! HEEEEELLLPPPPP MEEEEEE!!!!

Me: HEY! LEAVE MY POOR MINION ALONE!! *chases HK49737 & Chippy*

Everyone else: O_O;;;;

Hiei: L-let's just recap…

"_Elevator: Question 3: Say this phrase 3 times fast: As one blue beetle was bleeding blue blood the other blue beetle bled black.^_

Hiei: Asonebluebeetlewasbleedingbluebloodtheotherbluebeetlebledblackasonebluebeetlewasbleedingbluebloodth

eotherbluebeetlebledblackasonebluebeetlewasbleedingbluebloodtheotherbluebeetlebledblack *GASP*

Amarie: OO; That wasn't a question…

Elevator: Correct. DAMN!! You have passed my test. You are free. *doors open*

Hiei and Amarie: WOOHOO!!! *try to run out but doors shut in their faces*

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL?!

Amarie: YOU SAID YOU'D LET US GO IF WE PASSED THE TEST!!

Elevator: WELL I LIED!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!! *evil elevator music plays*

Hiei and Amarie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will our heroes ever escape the evil elevator from hell? Why is the elevator talking? WHY DOES HIEI SAY THINGS SO FAST?! Keep reading to find out…

Yami: FORWARD MARCH!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10: THE EVIL ELEVATOR FROM HELL: Part 2!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: THE MUSIC!!

Hiei: IT HURTS!!

Elevator: FEEL MY WRATH!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Amarie: WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU?!?!

Hiei: YEAH?!

Elevator: NOTHING!! I'm EVIL, this is what I DO! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I shall present your WORST FEARS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! First, AMARIE!!

Amarie: What the… NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Pink fluffy bunnies surround Amarie*

Amarie: THE FLUFFY-CUTENESS!!^ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Elevator: AND NOW HIEI!!!

*Kuwabaka^ appears in a woman's bathing suit*

Hiei: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!!! IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

Elevator: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

????: NOT SO FAST!!

Amarie: What the-

Hiei: Hell?

Elevator: WHO GOES THERE?!?!

????: NOT SOMEONE YOU WANNA KNOW!!

Amarie: I KNOW THAT VOICE!! IT'S-

????: *appears* I AM SUPER YAMI!!!

Hiei: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YAMI IN SPANDEX!! THE HORROR!!

Amarie: YAMI!!! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!

SY (Super Yami): I heard you were in trouble so I came to SAVE YOU!!

Elevator: WHAT CAN YOU DO TO STOP ME?!

SY: I HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT YET BUT I WILL SOON!!

Amarie: Oh yeah, hell of a plan, "Super Yami" T_T

Hiei: Idiot…

SY: HEY!! Cut me some slack here!

Elevator: FEEL MY COLD HARD WRATH!! I SHALL REVEAL YOUR WORST FEAR!!

*nothing happens*

*cricket… cricket*

Elevator: What? WHAT HAPPENED?!  


Amarie: If nothing appears…

Hiei: Then that means…

SY: YES!! I am FEARLESS!!

Elevator: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Hiei and Amarie: YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

SY: HAHA!!

Elevator: NOOOO! I HAVE FAILED!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*doors open*

Hiei: YES!

Amarie: WE'RE FREE!!

SY: No need to thank me!

*cricket… cricket…*

SY: Oh yeah, thanks a WHOLE lot T_T

Amarie: How'd you get in here, Yami?

SY: Oh, I have my ways…

~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~

Yami: *digging up through the ground* A saving I will go, a saving I will go, hi-ho the derioh, a saving I will go!

~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~

SY: *grins*

Amarie: Er… well… thanks, I guess…

Hiei: O_O *is traumatized by Kuwabaka)

Amarie: Poor thing… well, time to go exploring, bye Yami!

SY: Can… can I go with you?

Amarie: …Why?

SY: Well, I sorta got nothing better to do, and you might need protection…

Amarie: *thinking* I can protect myself, and I KNOW this is because you like me Yami Yugi! *talking* Yeah, sure, whatever…

SY: *thinking* YES!! *talking* Thanks. ^_^

Amarie: Let's go… ;__;

****

And so they travel on, unaware of what troubles await them. TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: I DO NOT LIKE AMARIE!!

Me: Oh really?

Yusuke: I bet XD

Hiei: *irritated* …

Amarie: What's up, Hiei?

Kurama: Yeah, you seem tense.

Hiei: Nothing.

Seri: You sure?

Hiei: I'M FINE. NOW GO AWAY.

Amarie: Touchy touchy.

*walk away*

Hiei: Hn…

Me: Time to go everyone!!

Yami: I'M GOING TO MY TRAILER!!

Me: You don't HAVE a trailer!!

Yami: Oh yeah…

All: Ja Ne!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey there everyone! It's that time again!!

Audience: *groans*

Oh, lighten up! Anyway, sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm in a hurry. It's true, I really DID see Underworld with meh Dad today, and it ROCKED!! *ahem* Anyway, onto the points.

^1: I made that up, you may use it if you want, BUT YOU MUST KNOW THAT IT IS MINE!!

^2: Not a typo, people, not a typo.

Anyway, that's all for now. I'll see ya'll next chapter. Ja!

~-Blaze-~


	14. Singing and BARNEY BASHING!

Me: JOY TO THE WORLD, OUR TEACHER'S DEAD! WE BBQ'D HIS HEAD!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BODY?? WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY!!

Amarie: ALRIGHT, WHO GAVE HER THE PIXI STIX??!!

Everyone else: NOT ME!!

Me: AND ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES! AND ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES!!

Kurama & Yusuke: MAKE IT STOP!!

Hiei, Yami & Seri: THE HORROR!!

Me: AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUNNNNNDDDDDD AND ROUND IT GOES!! *bows* THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! *falls over* OWW- oooohhhh… gum ^_^

Everyone else: O_O;;;

Yami: I guess it's time to…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!! *cheers*

Seri: *jumps* I'm never going to get used to that…

Me: WOOHOO!! *picks papery slip o' disclaimer-ness* This chapter's disclaimer is… KUNIKO!!

Kuniko: *appears* Blaze owns nothing but the EAOCS (T_T), Amarie, a disturbingly large collection of plushies/posters, and now, thanks to Naomi^, an extremely accurate replica of the key to the anime world. *disappears*

Me: Thanks, Mi!

Naomi: No problem, Blaze. ^_^

Amarie: RECAP TIME!!

Everyone else: *anime drop* @_@

__

"Amarie: Er… well… thanks, I guess…

Hiei: O_O *is traumatized by Kuwabaka)

Amarie: Poor thing… well, time to go exploring, bye Yami!

SY: Can… can I go with you?

Amarie: …Why?

SY: Well, I sorta got nothing better to do, and you might need protection…

Amarie: *thinking* I can protect myself, and I KNOW this is because you like me Yami Yugi! *talking* Yeah, sure, whatever…

SY: *thinking* YES!! *talking* Thanks. ^_^

Amarie: Let's go… ;__;

****

And so they travel on, unaware of what troubles await them. TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER!!"

Me: ONWARD!!

{A few quick points: Every time the narrator dewd^ speaks, it'll be in bold. Also, Yami will now be referred to as plain old Yami instead of SY (Super Yami).

Yami: DAMN!!

Get over it e_e}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Singing and BARNEY BASHING!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Where do we go now?

Yami: I don't know…

Hiei: *woke up* Can we REST now?

Yami & Amarie: NO!

Hiei: *sniff* ;__;

****

Our now 3 heroes were walking around, bored to the point of near insanity. *coughpastinsanecough*

Amarie: I'm bored…

Yami: Me too…

Hiei: Me three…

Amarie: *starts to hum* Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…

Hiei: Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm,

Yami: Hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…

Amarie: *starts to sing* I hate you…

Hiei: You hate me…

Yami: Let's get together and…

All 3: Kill Barney! With a double barrel shot gun, shoot him in the head…

Amarie: Uh-Oh…

Hiei: I think…

Yami: Barney's…

All 3: DEAD!!^

****

What a charming little song…

Hiei: BARNEY BASHING!!

Amarie: w00t!! 

Yami: Let's bash some more!

Amarie: Joy to the world, Barney's dead!

Hiei: We BBQ'd his head!

Yami: What happened to the body?

Hiei and Amarie: WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY!!

All 3: And round and round it goes! And round and round it goes! And roooOOOOOoooooooooouuunndddd and round it goes!

****

O.O;;;;

Hiei: Did you hear about the time the dude in the Barney costume caught on fire?^

Yami: Yeah, I can just imagine how it went!!

Amarie: *as Barney* Huhhuh, Hi kids!

Hiei and Yami: *as kids* HI BARNEY!!

Amarie: *suddenly, "lights on fire"* AAAHHHH!!! Huhhuh, kids, get me a LARGE bucket of water!!

Hiei: Oh, Barney!

Yami: You're so funny!

Amarie: I'M NOT KIDDING YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!! I NEED WATER!! I'M ON FIRE!!

Yami and Hiei: *gasp* BARNEY!!

All 3: *crack up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

****

Awwww, they're getting along o^_^o Meanwhile…

~*~*~*~*At Yusuke's House*~*~*~*~

Kurama: Huh?

Yusuke: What's up, Kurama?

Kurama: I don't know why, but I just thought of the Barney Basher song…

Yusuke: O_o o-k Kurama…

~*~*~*~*Back at the Mall*~*~*~*~

Yami: I have the sudden urge to sing…

Hiei: Me too…

Amarie: Yeah, me three…

Yami: COSTUME TIME!!!

****

*costumes magically appear out of nowhere O_O;;*

Yami: OO'

Hiei: Uhh…

Amarie: Conveniant…

~*~*~*~*Not too Long Later…*~*~*~*~

*music starts*

Yami: OW!! DO YOU LOVE ME?!^

Hiei and Amarie *as backup singers*: Do you love me?

Yami: DO YOU LOVE ME?!

H&A: Do you love me?

Yami: DO YOU LOVE ME?!

H&A: Do you love me?

Yami: Noow that Iii can daaaa

Hiei: aaaa…

Amarie: aaaa…

All 3: DANCE!!

Yami: YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

All 3: *pose*

****

W00t!!

Yami: *bows* Thank you, thank you!

Hiei and Amarie: *bow* =)

Yami: WOO!! That was fun^_^

Hiei: I gotta admit, it was pleasurable…

Amarie: Pleasurable? It was downright great!

Yami: But one question…

Hiei & Amarie: Yeah?

Yami: What now?

Amarie: O_O *falls over* @_@

Hiei: Not again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: BARNEY BASHING!!

Everyone: BOOYA!!!

Yami: Isn't my singing boo-ti-ful?

Hiei: Oh, it was BOO-ti-ful alright.^

Amarie: VERY boo-ti-ful!

Hiei and Amarie: *start laughing*

Everyone else but Yami: *join in*

Yami: Shut up… SHUT UP… SHUT THE F*** UP!!

Everyone else: O_O

Yusuke: We-we gotta go now…

Kurama & Amarie: Yeah…

Everyone: BYE!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: HEY EVERYONE!! It's the same day… OH WELL!!

Sniff… 8wipes tear from eye* 56 reviews… I feel so loved… PARTY!! Everyone who reviews gets a plushie of their choice, and a piece of cake^_^

Amarie: w00t!! YOU ROCK!!

Thank you, thank you very much. POINT TIME!!

^1: Naomi is another character I made up. She's Amarie's friend^_^

^2: That isn't a typo, idiots, I'm naming the narrator Narrator Dewd for no apparent reason at all o.O

^3: THE BARNEY BASHER SONG!! It's just a song me and some other kids at school sing to show our hatred towards Barney^_^

^4: I was thinking about that one episode of Sister Sister where they entered the talent show and sang that song…

^5: Believe it or not, that actually happened XD I cracked up when my Dad told me about it.

Hehheh, this chapter was created out of hyperness. I had coffee this morning, and then a box of Snow Caps at the movie theater. SUGAR!!

*ahem* Anyway, Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

P.S. Hey Draith… *whispers* SPLOOGEY 2!!^_^

****


	15. Side Story: TRAPPED!

Yami: Oye, it's 1AM!

Amarie: You need to get some sleep T_T

Yusuke: Like the rest of us *yawn*

Seri: *is half awake* e.o

Kurama: T_T

Hiei: Hn…

Me: Well, I CAN'T sleep at the moment, as you can see, so I'm inventing a side story of how Amarie got stuck in the mall. This is out of boredom and the fact that I know you've all been wondering how she got here. (Frankly, so have I XD)

Seri: Do we hafta pick a disclaimer?

Amarie: Naw…

Hiei: It's too late…

Kurama & Yusuke: WAAAY too late…

Me: I'll have the disclaimer dewd, brother to the narrator dewd, do it.^_^

DD: Blaze doesn't own anything. Nothing at all. Well, there IS the plushie/poster collection, and the Anime Key replica, and Amarie. But that's all.

Yami: O_o

Me: Let's just get on with it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Side Story: TRAPPED!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Why did you make me come here?

Blaze (I'll just say my name when I'm talking): *sarcastically* To torture you endlessly with my senseless shopping. T_T

****

T'was a busy day at the local mall. The people were all happily moseying along, content with their surroundings. That is, except for one particular wolf demon.

Amarie: I have no problem with you shopping, oh no. It's when you bring ME along that I get ticked off.

Blaze: Please, you think that just because there a lot of people here someone's gonna jump out and attempt robbery!

Amarie: It could happen…

Blaze: Yeah, and little green aliens are building advanced civilization up my nose.

Amarie: Shut up.

Blaze: Why don't you?

Amarie: I'm not the one who's ranting about green aliens in people's noses!!

Blaze: *sigh* Let's just go.

Amarie: I'm not budging. *crosses arms*

Blaze: Oh yes you are!! *grabs Amarie and pulls*

Amarie: *doesn't budge* HAH!!

Blaze: DAMN!! Oh well, onto PLAN B!! *widens eyes* ;__;

Amarie: wha- oh no…

Blaze: ;___;

Amarie: NOT THE PUPPY DOG POUT!!

Blaze: ;________;

Amarie: FINE, FINE!! *gasp* I'll go with you…

Blaze: Thought so. *victory grin* Onto Sears!

Amarie: I have a feeling that this will be a LOOOOONG day…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

And long it was. Amarie couldn't even remember all of the countless stores and shops she'd been forced into!

Blaze: Have fun?

Amarie: NO.

Blaze: Pessimist…

Amarie: Optimist…

"Five minutes until closing, five minutes until closing"

Amarie: WOOHOO!!

Blaze: Darn… oh well, we'd better get going Amarie.

Amarie: My sentiments exactly! *starts running towards exit*

****

Suddenly, Amarie stopped abruptly, gazing in one of the shop windows.

Amarie: Wooowww… ^___________^

****

It was a Hiei poster *sighs* One that, amazingly, she DIDN'T have o_O

Amarie: I NEED THAT POSTER!!

Lights: *turn off*

Amarie: What the hell… oh no… *runs to doors, tries to open them*

Doors: *stay closed, are locked*

Amarie: No… NO… NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: And there I currently reside…

Hiei: So THAT'S how you got there…

Me: Yeah… anywho, I'm tired now, so we can all go to bed again.

All else: YEEEESSSS!!! *run home to beds*

Me: O_O Well, Ja Ne!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: *yawn* Hiya, you insomniacs, you! It's now 1:30, I'VE SPENT A HALF HOUR ON THIS SIDE STORY, FLAMES WILL EVAPORATE TEARS AND ROAST TEA!! 

*ahem* Anywayz, about the plushies, I sorta NEED TO KNOW WHAT PLUSHIE YOU WANT. (Draith… -_-') Say the character, and you shall get your plushie.

A few notes:

1. Amarie was at the other side of the mall at the time

2. Ya know how Amarie seems different? Well, I'm pretty sure the slushies made her a sugar high valley girl…

*yawn* I'm going to bed, Ja.

~-Blaze-~

P.S. SPLOOGEY HEAVEN!!


	16. PLUSHIES, CAKE, AND A SURPRISE GIFT!

Hey there readers! Sadly, this isn't a chapter *sniff* BUT I'M GIVING OUT THE PLUSHIES AND CAKE!!

Everyone: PLUCHIES AND CAKE!! PLUSHIES AND CAKE!! WOO!!

Exactly!!

Draith- My-my-my Hiei plushie… Y_Y oh well, you're my friend. *reluctantly hands her Hiei plushie* You better take good care of it, or I'll be ticked. You won't like me when I'm ticked…

James: For the hell of it, (and since you know Draith) here's your Shizuru plushie. Have fun.

Dragon Ladysupreme: Here's your Sesshoumaru *coughFluffycough* Plushie. Enjoy!

To the rest of you, I'll wait till I hear who ya want. I'm not giving out anything people won't like. AND NOW EVERYONE GETS A PIECE OF CAKE!!!

All: YAAY CAKE!!

AND since I'm feeling especially generous today, A PARTY BAG FULL OF WHATEVER YOU WANT!!

All: YAAY PARTY BAGS!!

Now, if you'll exsqueezey me, I'm going to flame myself on my extremely bad fic, "A Problem Between Siblings." Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

P.S. ALL HAIL SPLOOGEY!! ALL HAIL SPLOOGEY!! ALL BASH BARNEY!! ALL BASH BARNEY!!


	17. A Feminine Turn

Me: I have a surprise for you all!

Seri: What is it?

Me: I've decided that…

All: Yes?

Me: This story will have…

All: YES?!

Me: A SEQUAL!

Everyone: YAAAAYYY!!! *dance the happy dance*

Me: It's not planned out yet, but I know I'm making one.^_^

Everyone Else: *anime fall* @_@

Amarie^: Baka…

Me: I HEARD THAT!!

Yusuke: Why did you put me and Seri in that damn mushy fic?

Seri: Yeah, it sucked.

Yami: I wouldn't go THAT far. It wasn't the best though…

Me: Dun worry, Amarie already flamed me for it T_T

Amarie: Hell yeah!!

Kurama: ?_?'

Hiei: -_-'

Me: Time to…

Everyone: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!! *cheers*

Seri: *jumps* I hate this…

Me: *picks papery slip o' disclaimer-ness* This chapter's disclaimer is… Angel Red Flame!

ARF: *appears* Blaze doesn't own anything but Amarie, the fake anime key, the EAOCS, AND A GIANT HOARD OF PIXI STIX!! WEEHEEHEE!! *disappears*

Seri: _Pixi Stix? _*evil grin*

Me: O_O' MEEP… *runs*

Seri: SUGAR!! *chases*

Yusuke: -_-' This would be a good time to recap…

__

"**W00t!!**

Yami: *bows* Thank you, thank you!

Hiei and Amarie: *bow* =)

Yami: WOO!! That was fun^_^

Hiei: I gotta admit, it was pleasurable…

Amarie: Pleasurable? It was downright great!

Yami: But one question…

Hiei & Amarie: Yeah?

Yami: What now?

Amarie: O_O *falls over* @_@

Hiei: Not again…"

Hiei: Hn…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12: A Feminine Turn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The three heroes were slumped on the floor, oblivious of what to do next.

Yami: My head hurts…

Amarie: Get over it.

Hiei: There's nothing to do…

Amarie: I noticed T_T

Yami: This sucks…

Hiei and Amarie: Big time.

All 3: *sigh* v_v

****

Suddenly, a twisted idea formed in Amarie's mind. (Oh boy…)

Amarie: *thinking* 'What if the boys suddenly fall unconscious? Them maybe I can have some fun of my own…'

Hiei: That look does NOT seem good…

Yami: *gulp* It's not… 

****

She turned her gaze to the two poor bishies. (RUN, YOU TWO, RUN LIKE THE WIND!!)

Amarie: Hey guys?

Yami & Hiei: Y-Yeah? ^-^;;

Amarie: Sleep tight… *whips out can of sleeping gas**puts on gas mask*

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hiei: Vision… blurry…

Yami: Eyes… heavy…

Yami & Hiei: Sleep… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Amarie: We're gonna have SO much fun… D

****

Oh dear God…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Here we are… D

****

They had arrived at a cosmetics shop, "Beauty Boutique.^" 

Amarie: w00t! *enters**looks around* BOOYA!!

Yami & Hiei: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…

****

Amarie used her telekinesis to gather all of the necessary items: nail polish, lipstick, blush, eye shadow, glitter, and hair coloring. This is starting to look amusing…

Amarie: Who to mess up first… eeny, meeny, miny, mo…

~*~*~*~*A Few Seconds Later*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Yami, I'll start with you. First, the hair. Oh yes, the hair…

****

And so Amarie decided to choose a bottle of bright green coloring. Boy, will Yami be surprised…

Amarie: And now for the blush…

****

She applied some light red blush.

Amarie: And the lipstick. I think orange will be nice. *applies lipstick* And the eye shadow. Some orangey-green will do. *applies eye shadow* And now onto Hiei…

****

For Hiei, Amarie settled upon hot pink hair coloring.

Amarie: THIS is going to be interesting… *dyes hair* I'll use glitter instead of blush… *applies glitter* Some blue lipstick… *applies lipstick* And midnight blue eye shadow… *applies eye shadow* Voila!

****

She stepped back to admire her handywork… and burst out laughing.

Amarie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is priceless! *whips out camera*

SNAP!!

Amarie: I smell blackmail… D

****

Do you, now?

Amarie: T_T Yes, I do. I think I'll give myself some highlights…

~*~*~*~*An hour later*~*~*~*~

Yami: Augh…

Hiei: Wha…?

Amarie: Hello, you two! Have a nice nap?

****

The boys remembered the stunt that was pulled earlier and immediately jumped Amarie.

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK US OUT FOR?!

Yami: YEAH!!

Amarie: Relax, I was just having some fun. Go look in the mirror. ^_^

Hiei: The… mirror?

Yami: I got a baaaad feeling about this.

****

So they reluctantly stepped towards the mirror to look at what had happened to them. Yami, your feeling was right…

Yami & Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Hiei: MY HAIR!!

Yami: MY EYES!!

Amarie: I got white highlights ^_^

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FOR?!

Yami: WHAT'D WE DO TO YOU?!

Amarie: Nuthin, nothing at all. I was bored, what can I say? *shrugs*

Hiei: THIS DYE BETTER COME OUT, OR SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!!

Yami: YEAH, AND I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE, AMARIE, THAT THIS… THIS… THIS _JUNK_ WASHES OFF, TOO!!

Amarie: 1. It's make-up, idiot. 2.Yes, the hair coloring comes out. I'm insane, not cruel.

Hiei: Where do we find a bathroom?

Yami: TELL US?!

Amarie: Don't bother looking, there are sinks in this place. *sweeps arm around the boutique*

Yami: That's all fine and dandy, but there's 1 _teeny_ problem…

Amarie: What?

Yami & Hiei: WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!

Amarie: Oh, you're right, that's a problem…

****

Will our heroes ever find the bathroom? Will Yami and Hiei ever look like guys again? Tune in next chapter to find out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Amarie. That was GREAT!!

Kurama: You really showed them the meaning of torture.

Seri: Nice highlights!

Yusuke: They look good on you… *winks*

Amarie: Yusuke Urameshi, that better not have been what I think it was.

Yusuke: *gulp* O__O;;

Hiei & Yami: *off to the side* They will PAY…

Me: We gotta go, guys!

Everyone: Ja Ne!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I'M SORRY, DRAGON LADYSUPREME!! I promise not to call Sesshoumaru Fluffy anymore! I HAVE PROOF!! *holds up document*

I, Blaze, hereby vow never to call Sesshoumaru Fluffy again.

SEE?! I WANT MY KATANA AND DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME BACK!!! But thanks for letting me keep the puzzle. *grins* ^_^ 

Here are the points:

^1: This has just been bugging me. I don't think many people know how to say Amarie's name. Here's how you say it: A-mar-ee. Not like Amary!!

^2: I don't know if that's a real place or not. I doubt it, the name is uber corny ^-^;;

Anyway, I still have millions of plushies to give away, TAKE ONE, PLEASE!!

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

__


	18. Previews

Dewd, I'm getting a lot of inspiration today! I'm currently working on a Halloween fic, which will most likely be posted the day before Halloween. (don't worry, it's humor, not liked my damned one-shot angst fic) I'm also thinking of the sequel to Hiei's Mall Madness, it should be good. And, of course, more chapter's full of fantabulous Hiei, and now Yami, torture. ^_^

Anyway, I just thought I'd clear that up with ya'll before I went on. Enjoy the fic, and remember, life sucks, deal with it. XD

C Ya! 

~-Blaze-~

P.S. SPLOOGEY!! SPLOOGEY!! SPLOOGEY!! SPLOOGEY!! YAAAY!!!


	19. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Sorry, STILL not a chapter -_-'' My mind is blocked! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: O_O'

*takes breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiei: T_T'

*gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls over*

Hiei: Uuhh…

Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

Everyone: YAAY HALLOWEEN!!

^-^ Since this is my favorite holiday, EVERYONE GETS FREE CANDY!!!!

Everyone: YAAY CANDY!!

Hiei: Candy? SUGAR!!!! ^____________^

O_o Uh-oh… 

Hiei: *now sugar high* WEEHEEHEEHAAHAAHAA!!!!! XDXDXPXPXDXPXDXP

O_O EVERYBODY RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!

Uh, Ja NE!! O__O

~-Blaze-~

PS: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DRAGON LADYSUPREME!!!!!!! Katana, DOTDF, puxxle, AND now a silver rosewhip!! SILVER IS MY FAVORITE COLOR!!!! THANK YOU!!! 

PPS: SPLOOGEY!!!! TicktockticktockticktockpitterpatterPING!! CoffeecoffeexoffeejavajavajavaMOCHALATE!!

Caffine and sugar ~^_^~


	20. The RandomFilled Search for the Bathroom

FWEE!!! I'm baaaaack!! ^_______^

Amarie: Oh no…

Yami: TORTURE!!

Everyone b/ me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

O_O Halloween is getting to ya'll…

Hiei: Halloween rox…

Yes, yes it does ^_^

Kurama: Y-you two are AGREEING?!

Seri: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!

Hiei & me: O__O;;

Methinks the group has gone crazy…

Yusuke: Nope, they've just crossed the line…

Kurama, Seri, Amarie, Yami: *running around screaming about the end of the world*

Hiei, Yusuke, me: O__O;;

It's time to…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

Seri: *jumps* RA DAMMIT!!

*picks* Since no one ran anymore, the disclaimer is… KAI HIWATARI!! 

Kai: *appears* Hello…

*drools* Kaaaaiiii…

Amarie: *whistles*

Hiei: HEY!!

Amarie: O__O'

*takes out notebook* Buy millions of Kai plushies for collection…

Kai: Blaze doesn't own anything in this story but the EAOCS and the caffeine phrase, which will appear later.

Yusuke: Are you sticking around, Kai?

Kai: Yup.

*jumps for joy* YAAAAY!! 

Kai: O__O;;

Hiei: Uh-oh…

Yusuke: HURRY, RECAP!!

__

"Hiei: THIS DYE BETTER COME OUT, OR SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!!

Yami: YEAH, AND I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE, AMARIE, THAT THIS… THIS… THIS JUNK WASHES OFF, TOO!!

Amarie: 1. It's make-up, idiot. 2.Yes, the hair coloring comes out. I'm insane, not cruel.

Hiei: Where do we find a bathroom?

Yami: TELL US?!

Amarie: Don't bother looking, there are sinks in this place. *sweeps arm around the boutique*

Yami: That's all fine and dandy, but there's 1 teeny problem…

Amarie: What?

Yami & Hiei: WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!

Amarie: Oh, you're right, that's a problem…

Will our heroes ever find the bathroom? Will Yami and Hiei ever look like guys again? Tune in next chapter to find out…"

QUICK!! TO THE BATCAVE!! *tries to fly but falls on branch* Aw man… (I don't own Scary Movie 3...)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 13: The Random-Filled Search for the Bathroom

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: Gotta go gotta go gotta go…

Amarie: Oh boy..

Hiei: I can hold it. But as for spiky here, I'm not so sure…

Amarie: I guess we just gotta start looking for a bathroom…

Yami: TOILET!!!

Hiei & Amarie: O__O;; We'd better go now…

****

And so they started their journey to the bathroom. But strange events started to occur…

*a squirrel runs by*

Squirrel: coffeecoffeecoffeejavajavajavaMOCHALATE`CAPPACHINOCAFFEINE!!!^ 

All: O_o

Hiei: What the hell…?

Yami: NOO!! NOT FLUID!! *knees buckle*

Amarie: *sigh* Pansy…

*EAOCS runs by*

EAOCS: COFFEECOFFEECOFFEEJAVAJAVAJAVAMOCHALATE`CAPPACHINOCAFFEINE!!!!!!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei & Amarie: ?_?''''

Blaze (me): *runs by* TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKPITTERPATTERPING!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

All: O-O

*jumping jack o' lanterns bounce by*

JJOL: *boing* WE WANT YOUR SOOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKSSSSS!!!! *boing*

All: O________O;;;; *run forward*

*Seri runs by in demon form^*

Seri: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NO, KATAN^, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Katan: *howls**chases Seri*

Hiei: WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET THERE AT THIS RATE!!

Yami: I NEED A POTTY!!! ;___________________;

Amarie: LOOK!! I SEE THE BATHROOM!!! *points to bathroom 10 feet away*

All: *run to bathroom*

*herd of tigers run by behind them*

Tigers: *singing* My girl, _my girl, _MY GIRL! Talkin 'bout, MYY girl, MY GIRL!!

All: O_o

Hiei & Yami: *run into bathroom*

Amarie: *sigh* We made it…

Hiei & Yami: *come out*

Yami: Aaaahhh…

Hiei & Amarie: O_O _ HAVE SOME DECENCY!!

Yami: O_O;;

All: *stomachs growl*

Amarie: I'm hungry…

Hiei: Me too…

Yami: Me 3...

****

What will the heroes… and Yami… (Yami: DAMN!!) do now? Tune in next time to find out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spoot^, another cliffhanger…

Kai: You're the authoress, you can always change it.

Yeah, but I think I'll leave the readers in suspense ^-^

Hiei & Yusuke: Yahoo T_T

Kurama, Seri, Yami, Amarie: *still screaming about the end of the world*

Kai: ?_?

They're insane.

Kai: Oh…

Yusuke: Time to tae our leave!!

All: Sayonara!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: HEY THERE!! I tried, sorry if this chapter sucks Y_Y I'm tired *yawns*

Heres the points: 

^1: The caffeine phrase^__^

^2: Basically, her hair changes from silver to black, her eyes turn red, and she grows black ears and a black tail^_^

^3: Katan is Seri's wolf pup. If you get him mad, he grows into this super form __

^4: The Angry Beavers ^-^;;

Anyway, that's it. I'll see ya'll l8r! Ja Ne!!

~-Blaze-~


	21. Hehhehheh, Answers

HIYA!! I'm just answering to reviews here. Have you noticed I have more author's notes than chapters? I'm such a slacker XD

Anyway, YAAY!! More disclaimer slips!! I need people to disclaim!! And I still have millions of plushies left, people are now allowed to take two more!!

And now, to answer to ya'll:

****

Draith- Thanks for the compliment!! Gotta agree, randomness rocks =^.^= I've never seen Dante's Peak before -_-' I'm movie deprived XD COFFEECOFFEECOFFEEJAVAJAVAJAVAMOCHALATE'CAPPACHINOCAFFEINE!!! ^_____^

****

James- Yes, you certainly can disclaim =^_^= 

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- YAAY! radioactive hazelnutacinno!! THANKIES FOR THE KAI PLUSHIES!!! *jumps into Kai plushie pile* AND THE HIEI AND YOUKO CLONES!!! WEEHEEHEE!!! *hugs Hiei & Youko clones* HAHAHAHAHA!!!! W00t!! ^__________^

****

Demon-heart1- Thank you! I try ^____^ *strikes pose* I AM ALMIGHTY!!

Amarie: Conceited -_-;

HEY!! Look who's talking…

Amarie: Do I brag about myself? No, I don't.

Dammit…

Anyway, YAAY!! 87 reviews. I feel so loved… *sniff* THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL!! *gives out brownies in the shapes of various YYH characters* =^_____^=

I gotsta go, but I'll be writing more chappies soon, so keep checking in!

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

P.S. I made a new fic called "When They're Alone." It's pretty funny, I spy on the YYH characters when they're -what else- alone! Hiei, of course, is first. =^-^=

Hiei: Damn you…

Byezies!


	22. FOOD FIGHT FRENZY!

*laying on plushie pile in room*

Hiei & Amarie: *playing racing game on PS* I'LL WIN!!

Seri: *on internet* WEEHEE!! Neopets =^.^=

Kurama & Yami: *dueling*

Kai: *laying on pile w/ me* Another chapter, eh?

Yup! ^__^ I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who have read and reviewed my story. I didn't think it was that good, but look at it now! 90 reviews, and only one flame (If it even is a flame, I couldn't tell XD) I really appreciate all of your help, thanks guys!

Kai: …That was deep, Blaze.

Yup XD It better have been, I spent an hour working on it. *holds up index card with speech on it)

Kai: *anime fall**sweatdrop*

No need for pick the disclaimer today-

Audience: Awww…

Cuz I promised James he could do it. So come on in, James!

James: *comes into my room* WEEHEE!! I'M DISCLAIMING!! LOOKIT, DRAITH!! *ahem* Blaze owns nothing but the DOTDF^, a silver rose whip, the millennium puzzle, an anime key replica, a disturbingly large plushie collection, the EAOCS, and Hiei's katana =^_^=

Hiei: My WHAT?!

Me: Ehhehhehheh… ^-^;;

Kai: We'd better recap…

__

"Amarie: LOOK!! I SEE THE BATHROOM!!! *points to bathroom 10 feet away*

All: *run to bathroom*

*herd of tigers run by behind them*

Tigers: *singing* My girl, my girl, MY GIRL! Talkin 'bout, MYY girl, MY GIRL!!

All: O_o

Hiei & Yami: *run into bathroom*

Amarie: *sigh* We made it…

Hiei & Yami: *come out*

Yami: Aaaahhh…

Hiei & Amarie: O_O _ HAVE SOME DECENCY!!

Yami: O_O;;

All: *stomachs growl*

Amarie: I'm hungry…

Hiei: Me too…

Yami: Me 3...

What will the heroes… and Yami… (Yami: DAMN!!) do now? Tune in next time to find out…"

Rei: Let's go…

Hiei: GIVE ME MY KATANA!!

NEEEEVVVVEEEERRRRR!!!! *runs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14: FOOD FIGHT FRENZY!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: Need… food…

Amarie & Yami: Agreed…

All: *fall*

****

Last time, our heroes… and Yami… (Yami: DAMMIT, WHY?!) were fatigued from hunger. After searching for food, they finally collapsed on the floor.

Amarie: We're not… gonna make it…

Hiei: I guess… it's goodbye…

Yami: WAIT!! OVER THERE!! *points to food court*

Food court: *glows gold whilst a choir sings Hallelujah*

Everyone: YAAY!!

****

Since they were too tired to walk, the three had to crawl to their destination.

All: *reach food court* FOOD!! YAYNESS!! *start stuffing their faces*

Hiei: *eating sweet snow T_T*

Amarie: *eating pizza*

Yami: *eating sushi*

All: THANK RA FOR FOOD!! ^________^

****

Unknown to Hiei, he had dropped a bit of his sweet snow. Taking a step forward to get more, it slipped from under his foot and hit Amarie in the face. (HAHAHAHA!! *is hit with frying pan* HEY!!)

*SPLAT!*

Hiei: O_O

Yami: O_O

Amarie: _______

Hiei: Hehhehheh, whoopsies?

Yami: Uh-oh…

Amarie: HIEI… 

Hiei: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!

Amarie: *throws piece of pizza at Hiei*

Hiei: *ducks*

*slow motion*

Pizza: (in slow mo) Heading towards Yami*

Amarie: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIII!!!! DDDDDUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!

Yami: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

*End slow motion*

*SPLAT!*

Hiei: O__O;;

Amarie: O__O;;

Pizza: *lands in Yami's hair*

Yami: MY HAIR!!! Amarie, you will PAY!!!

Amarie: MEEP!! O_______O;;;

Yami: *throws sushi at Amarie*

Sushi: *hits Amarie*

Amarie: _____

Hiei: *cracking up* HAHAHAHAHAH!!! *is hit with sushi AND pizza* T_T Oh NOW IT'S ON!!

****

An all out war was created. Food was flung from every direction! The food court was an instant disaster area!! Each of the three soldiers, which in this story are Hiei, Amarie and Yami, hid behind a counter with ammo and a squadron of squirrels from the EAOCS O_o

*patriotic music plays*

~*~*~*~*Soldier Yami*~*~*~*~

Yami: Alright, the situation is dire, but we can pull through and win this war!

Yami's Squirrels (YS): YAAY!!

~*~*~*~*Soldier Hiei*~*~*~*~

Hiei: ALRIGHT, TROOPS!! THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! ARE. YOU. READY?!

Hiei's Squirrels (HS): WE ARE READY!!

Hiei: I can't HEAR YOU!!

HS: WE. ARE. READY!!!!

Hiei: GOOD! NOW GO OUT THERE AND WIN WIN WIN!!

~*~*~*~*Soldier Amarie*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Okay guys, this the battle to end all battles! This is the fight of the century! THIS IS WAR!!

Amarie's Squirrels (AS): WAR!!

Amarie: And we must WIN this war for the sake of all that is random and pointless!!

AS: FOR THE SAKE OF RANDOMNESS AND POINTLESSNESS!!

Amarie: LET'S GO, TROOPS!!

AS: RA!! RA!! RA!!

~*~*~*~*Regular POV*~*~*~*~

Hiei: Okay guys, FIRE!!

HS: *fire watermelon bazookas at Amarie and Yami*

Amarie: LET 'ER RIP!!

AS: *shoot Yami and Hiei with olive shotguns*

Yami: GO!!!

YS: *bombard Hiei and Amarie with tomato catapults*

****

And the war raged on, neither side of the triad showing mercy. But finally, an extremely random thing happened.

Amarie: *is hit with one of Yami's tomatoes* I'M HIT!! Gasp**falls over dramatically*

AS: MASTER!!!

Amarie: *all sappy-like* My troops… we must now… end the war. My time is fading… farewell… *hand falls in slow mo*

AS: NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Hiei: *is hit by Amarie's olive shotgun* SOLDIER DOWN!!

HS: NOOO!!!

Hiei: My troops, the war… is over… goodbye… *same thing v_v*

HS: MAAASSSSTTTTTEEERRR!!!!!!

Yami: *is hit with Hiei's watermelon* Oh crap… *faints* X_x

YS: YAHOO!!! PARTY!! PARTY!!

****

And so, the war had ended, the three soldiers knocked senseless. Let's let them sleep and end the chapter…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seri, Kurama, Hiei, Amarie, Yami: *still occupied*

w00t!! That must've been FUN!!

Kai: It looked messy…

That's cuz it WAS messy! ^__^

Kai: T_T

Well, we better get going.

Kai: Yup.

Both: Ja Ne!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys! Rurouni Kenshin is on in 10 minuites, so I gotta make this quick.

Here's the point:

^1: Dragon of the Darkness flame =^^=

Hiei: YOU HAVE MY ATTACK TOO?!

Also, that lil speech I said in the beginning? It's true^_^ Thanks to you all!!

TAKE 2 PLUSHIES OF YOUR CHOICE!! =^.^=

Gotta go, Ja!

~-Blaze-~

****


	23. I am such a slacker XD

Hi people!! This is, yet again, a review answering period. Like I said, I'm a slacker =^.^=

Draith- Yesh, I know Naruto very well!! I get Shonen Jump ^_____^ Naruto is one of my favorite manga ^__^ *hands her Kakashi plushie* XD Yes, I like the squirrel troops too, my EAOCS ish very entertaining XD HALLELUJAH I DON'T HAVE TO STAY UP TILL 12:30 JUST TO WATCH YYH ANYMORE!! *does happy dance* YEEHAW!!! And the best part is, the next episode has Hiei and Kurama in it! UBER YAYNESS!! =^.^= Thanks, I didn't say my story sucked, there are some things I could improve on, though.

James- *hands him Faye plushie* Isn't she from Cowboy Bebop? Weasels? AWSOME!!! Oh, no problem on the disclaim thing. I'm happeh to do things for meh friends^__^ You're a fantabulous dark muse, may I say ^_____^

****

shadowgirlVG- FWEE!! I'm on a favorites list!! Or at least my story is XD Glad you like it ^.^ This is an insane story, therefore close to nothing makes sense O.o *freaky music plays* O_O

****

Krysal- *GASP* A STAFF OF EVIL ANIME BISHI TORTURE DOOM STAFF DOOM!! *hugs* THANKYOUTHANKTYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! ^_________________^ Here is your Hiei plushie *hands her Hiei plushie* and your Kuwabaka plushie *hands her Kuwabaka plushie… WITH PINS IN IT?* AMARIE!!

Amarie: WHAT?!

-_- *hands her Kuwabaka plushie minus the pins* Sorry bout that =^-^=

Well then, I'll be on my merry way. Chip chip cheerio!! *flies away on baloon with Kai, Yami, Kurama and Hiei chibi faces on them* ^.^

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

P.S. READ WHEN THEY'RE ALONE TODAY!! O______O Sorry ^-^'


	24. YAAY! Karaoke!

HIII!!!! I'm BAAAAaaaaaccckkkk!!

Others: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

O_O Anyway, I'm gonna save myself the trouble and answer reviews right now! ^___^

Hiei: whoopdi-doo T_T

Oh, poo on you! Anyway, here we go!

****

Draith- *laughs* Glad you like the plushie. ^_^ Yes, VERY awesome stuff indeed. *GASP* BABY NINJA WEASEL!!!!! *hugs* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! ^______________^ I have a message for you: CONTINUE THE INSANITY!!! =^.^=

****

James- Yes, ninjas rock, don't they? ^_^ I luff Naruto, Sasuke ish uber cool XD Dun worry, I'll take care of him for ya, I've even named him James ^______^

****

Emi-Chan- Randomness IS fun, isn't it? J Glad you like the story, I strive to please XP

Zikomo- Here's your Kaiba plushie *hands Zikomo Kaiba plushie* And Omi, here's your KuwaBAKA plushie ^__^ *hands Omi K.B. plushie* M'N'C makes the world go round!! ^___^

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- Here's ya Sesshoumaru and Youko plushies. *hands her plushies* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I LIKE MY STUFF!! *locks stuff up in protective safe* KATANA FANS AND BLACK DRANZER AND CLONES, OH MY!!!!! *locks them up in safe too* ^______________^

****

Kenna- Here's your Sesshy and Hiei plushies *hands Kenna plushies* I don't know where I cane up with the tigers singing my girl. I was watching that talent show episode of Sister Sister on Disney again ^_^ I'll try to make things chase Hiei, just not this chapter, sorry :P

****

Pierce- WEE!! A friend of the almighty Draith!! All I can say is, blame AOL XD

****

baka-chibi-puffs- QUICK, SOMEONE DO CPR!! *ahem* anyway, I'll pick out of my all-powerful hat of disclaimer-ness to choose. But thanks for the offer. =^.^=

****

animefreak920- YAAAAAYNESS!!! SCOOPER!! SCOOPER!! SCOOPER!!! SAFE!! SAFE!!! SAFE!!! I'll give the safe to Amarie ^__^

Amarie: WOOHOO!!! ^_______^ Oh HIIIIIIIeeeeiiiiii…. XD

Hiei: O_____O

^____^ I've never heard that compliment before, thanks much!! Here's your Sasuke *drools* and Hiei *drools more* Plushies *hands AF920 plushies* =^^= It's a blessing to be demented ^__^

That's it peeps!! Time to PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Audience: YAAAAAY!!

Seri: DAMMIT!!

Pick, pick pick…

Yami: That did NOT sound right…

Kurama: No kidding…

And the disclaimer is… BAKA CHIBI PUFFS!! (Wow, looks like ya got lucky XD)

BCP: *appears* Blaze owns nothing, not the mall, not YYH, not YGO, not ANY of the songs that appear in this chappie ^_^ WOOHOO!! SHMOOZIES!! WEEHEEHEE!!!

Kai: O_o

Yusuke: O_o

Others: O_o

^__^ Let's recap, shall we? 

__

"**And the war raged on, neither side of the triad showing mercy. But finally, an extremely random thing happened.**

Amarie: *is hit with one of Yami's tomatoes* I'M HIT!! Gasp**falls over dramatically*

AS: MASTER!!!

Amarie: *all sappy-like* My troops… we must now… end the war. My time is fading… farewell… *hand falls in slow mo*

AS: NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Hiei: *is hit by Amarie's olive shotgun* SOLDIER DOWN!!

HS: NOOO!!!

Hiei: My troops, the war… is over… goodbye… *same thing v_v*

HS: MAAASSSSTTTTTEEERRR!!!!!!

Yami: *is hit with Hiei's watermelon* Oh crap… *faints* X_x

YS: YAHOO!!! PARTY!! PARTY!!

And so, the war had ended, the three soldiers knocked senseless. Let's let them sleep and end the chapter…"

Yusuke: ONWARD!! *dramatic pose*

Others: -_-''''

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 15: YAY! Karaoke =^.^=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amarie: Augh…

Hiei: Wha-what happened?

Yami: Headache _____________

****

Our heroes… and Yami… (Yami: *cries* IT'S NOT FAIR!!) had previously been engaged in a ghastly food fight/war. Just waking up, they recollect the happenings.

Hiei: We had a food fight, didn't we?

Amarie: Yeah, but who won?

Yami: Pain… ______

Hiei: Hey, look over there!

Amarie: Where?

Hiei: THERE! *points to paper on floor*

Both: *run to paper*

Yami: *clutching head* Owies… _______

Hiei: It says:

__

Dear soldiers,

The war is over. We quit.

Signed,

The Squirrel Troops

Both: O_o

Yami: *comes over* What's that?

Amarie: *hands him paper* Read.

Yami: *reads the note* O_o

Hiei: Exactly.

Yami: *yawns* Well, what do we do now?

Amarie: I dunno, wander again?

Hiei: Say, anyone got a watch?

Yami: Nope.

Amarie: I do! *looks at watch* It's 1:49 AM.

Hiei: 8 hours and 11 minutes till this place opens. Then we'll be free. YAHOO!! *jumps*

Amarie & Yami: O_oU

Hiei: ~O_O~ *comes back down* ~-_-~

Yami: …Riiiiiggggghhhhhttttt…

Amarie: Let's go, guys. *sigh*

****

And so they wandered yet again, oblivious of the creature lurking behind them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: I'm tired, can we sit?

Hiei & Amarie: NO.

Yami: PWWWWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE????

Both: *sigh* Fine -_-U

Yami: YAAY!! *sits by wall*

Both: T_T

?????: HAHAHA!!!

Heroes and Yami (HAY): O_O

?????: I SAID, HAHAHA!!

HAY: Oh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

?????: That's better.

HAY: WHO ARE YOU?!  


?????: I am BLAZE, the AUTHORESS of the story!! *poses*

HAY: Oh. Well, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Blaze: TO CAST A SPELL ON YOU!!

HAY: WHAT TYPE OF SPELL?!  


Blaze: What do you MEAN what type!? What types ARE there?

HAY: Well, there's the Harry Potter type and there's the evil type and also the demented type. ^_^

Blaze: *anime fall* THE DEMENTED TYPE!! HAHAHAHA!!!

HAY: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Blaze: YES!! This spell will make you SING UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! HAHAHAHA!!

HAY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Blaze: YES!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *throws magic powder on HAY* MWAHAHAHAH!!! Ja!! *flies away on balloon mentioned in chapter 14*

HAY: OH NO!! *see karaoke machine*

Hiei: Well… who's first?

Yami: *shrugs* I dunno.

Amarie: How 'bout we draw straws?

Hiei and Yami: *glance at each other**shrug* OK.

All: *draw straws*

Hiei: *get's second shortest* Hn…

Yami: *gets longest* YES!!

Amarie: *gets shortest* Aw man…

Hiei: Well, up ya go! *grins evilly*

Amarie: v_v *walks up to karaoke machine and puts in CD*

Machine: *starts to play*

Amarie: *sigh**starts to sing*

__

Angie, Angie

When will those clouds all disappear?

Angie, Angie,

Where will it lead us from here?

With no lovin in our souls, and no money in our coats,

You can't say we're satisfied.

But Angie, Angie,

You can't say we never tried.

Angie, you're beautiful, yeah.

But ain't it time we said goodbye?

Angie, I still love ya

Remember all those night we cried?

All the dreams we held so close,

Seemed to all go up in smoke.

Let me whisper in your ear

Angie…

Angie…

Where will it lead us from here?

Oh, Angie, don't you weep

All your kisses still taste sweet

I hate that sadness in your eyes

But Angie

Angie…

Ain't it time we said goodbye?

With no lovin in our souls

And no money in our coats

You can't say we're satisfied!

But Angie

I still love ya, baby

Everywhere I look I see your eyes

There ain't a woman that comes close to you

Come on baby, dry your eyes

Angie

Angie

Ain't it good to be alive?

Angie 

Angie

You can't say we never tried…

*music trails off*

Amarie: I'm done. ^_^

Hiei and Yami: *stunned* O____O

Amarie: Was I that bad?

Hiei: No…

Yami: You were…

Both: GREAT!!

Amarie: ^__^ Hiei, your turn!!

Hiei: Hn… *walks to karaoke machine and pits in machine*

Machine: *starts to pay music*

Hiei: Dammit… *starts to sing*

__

This is the story of a girl,

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs,

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many days in a year

She woke up with hope but only found tears?

And I can be so insincere

Makin her promises never for real

As long as she stands there waitin

Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes

How many days disappear

You look in the mirror so how do you choose?

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,

And your hair never falls in quite the same way,

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl,

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many lovers would stay

Just to put up with this shit day after day?

How do we wind up this way?

Watching our mouths for the words that we say?

As long as we stand here waitin

Wearing the clothes of the soul we choose

How do we get there today

When we're walkin to far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

And your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the Story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And why she looks so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Who's pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

This the story of a- girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And why she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her-

When she smiles

When she smiles!

*music trails off*

Hiei: That was degrading…

Amarie: Yeah, but at least you were good…

Yami: He wasn't THAT good… at least, not as good as _you,_ Amarie *heart eyes*

Hiei: *fuming* (

Amarie: Ehhehheh… *shoots Hiei a please-save-me look*

Hiei: Yami, isn't it YOUR turn?

Yami: Wha? Oh, yeah, I guess. *smiles at Amarie* I'll be back. *walks to machine*

Amarie: *shoots Hiei a thank-you-so-much-I-owe-you-one look*

Hiei: *nods* 

Yami: *puts in CD*

Machine: *starts to play*

Yami: Here we go, one to impress the ladeh…

__

*your move*

It's time to duel and there's no backing down

The heart of the cards is where magic is found

We've played this game before

But never quite this way

It's like an all out war 

With monsters at obey

*Yu-GI-Oh!*

He's the king of games

*Yu-Gi-OH!*

King of Games!

*Your move*

Nowhere to turn now, the traps have been set

Through that one last surprise

Hey, it ain't over yet

They've got the upper hand

But that won't last for long

It's time to take a stand

And show them that you're strong

*Yu-GI-Oh!*

He's the king of Games

*Yu-Gi-OH!*

HEEEEYYY!!

Egyptian secrets are revived

Ancient powers have survived

When wrong from ripped not black and white^

Friends will help to win the fight

Solve the puzzles, mystery

Unlock a hero's destiny

Now alter egos, no one knows

Side by side they fight their foes

These duel identities

They struggle for control

Two personalities

Inhabiting one soul

It's not a match or limb^

It's much more like a brawl

The only way to win

You've got to risk it all

*your move*

It's time to duel and there's no backing down

The heart of the cards is where magic is found

We've played this game before

But never quite this way

It's like an all out war 

With monsters at obey

*Yu-GI-Oh!*

He's the king of games

*Yu-Gi-OH!*

HEEEY!!

*Yu-GI-Oh*

He's the King of Games

*Yu-Gi-OH!*

YuGIOOOHHH!!

*Yu-GI-Oh!*

He's the King of Games

*Yu-Gi-OH!*

KING o f Games!

*Yu-GI-Oh!*

He's the King of Games

Yu-Gi-OH!!

You're Move!!

Yami: *comes back down* So what'd ya think, Amarie?

Amarie: .:mentally:. *groans* I KNEW he'd pick a dueling song. It SUCKED!! .:talking:. Y-yeah, it was great…

Hiei: Hn…

Yami: Glad you liked it, Amarie *heart eyes*

Amarie: Man… Y_Y

Blaze: *flies back on balloon* Having fun?

All: NO.

Blaze: O_O -_- Well then, I'll just make you keep on singing instead of setting ya free.

All: NO, WE HAD A GREAT TIME, HAHAHAHA!!!

Blaze: Good ^___^ *waves hand* You are free as of… *looks at watch* ….Now!

All: YAAAAAY!!

Blaze: BYE!! *flies away on balloon*

Hiei: Phew…

Amarie: NO MORE SINGING!!

Yami: I thought it was a bit fun…

Others: O_o

Yami: I mean, it was terrible, thank Ra we're not doing it anymore ^-^;;

Others: ^_^

Hiei: What do we do now?

Amarie: I don't know… *stares into space*

Others: *copy*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We'll be going now, it's 1:18 Am.

Kai: *yawns* e.o

All: Ja Ne!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: WOOHOO!!! Longest chappie yet, 13 PAGES!!!! ^_____^ I'm so proud =^.^=

104 REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YA ALL!! *hugs everyone*

Here's the points:

^1: Can't find it… Oh well, I'll put it in on a review ^-^;;

^2&3: I'm not sure if those lines are right or not XD

The songs are, in order: Angie by the Rolling Stones (old time band, I love them XP)

Story of a Girl by… Actually, I forget XD

And Your Move from the Yu-Gi-Oh! CD

=^.^= *grins* I gotta go, Ja Ne!! *flies off on balloon with James, her new baby ninja weasel =^.^=, and the EAOCS O_o Man that's a big balloon XD

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~ 

__ __ __


	25. In the Game: Part 1

Well guys, it's just us here for a while.

Yusuke: WHAT?! NUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Kai: -_-' Where's the others?

Well, Hiei, Kurama and Yami all went to get us some take out, and Seri dragged Amarie to the GAP for clothes. *snicker*

Kai: I feel bad for Amarie *shudders* The Gap… ooohhh… _____

Yusuke: Take out? WHAT KIND OF TAKE OUT?!

Kai & Me: *anime fall* v_v;;

Chinese food, Yusuke. Chinese food.

Yusuke: …Oh. WOOHOO!! ^____^

Kai: You know, I bet Rei would like to be here for the food…

Rei: *appears* Hiya!

O_o

Kai and Yusuke: O_o

How'd you get here, Rei?

Rei: *shrugs* I dunno.

Kai: Well, you're here now, so it doesn't really matter, does it?

Nope. ^__^ Anyway, time to answer reviews!!

****

Zikomo- Yes, Hiei sang. I was scared too O_o WOOHOO, GO OMI!!! KILL THE BAKA!! You know, Seri would like the Kurama plushie, she does, after all, have an obsession. ^__^ Glad you like your Kaiba plushie. Where'd you get the real Kaiba? ?_?

****

Princess Krystal01- Yeah, it does seem like forever, doesn't it? =^.^= I may consider that, I have a few ideas as to what will happen in the end and what the sequel will be about. I'm still debating ^_^

****

James- Ah, the warm and fuzzy feeling? Yeah, that'll happen when someone names a weasel after ya, not that I'd know, no one I know has a weasel and/or likes me enough to name one Blaze XD I just confused myself @___@ Yes, mystery is good… I thought it was Story of a Girl… that's what I saw, anyway v_v

****

Draith- Hiei singing is both scary AND kawaii!! How can that be?? *ponders* Hmm… anyway, thanks, now I'll know ^__^ Nine Days, interesting name XP 

****

Kenna- You're welcome, thank you, wow, that's pretty cool considering how cold ice is, I'll try, and sure *hands Kenna Inuyasha plushie* *gasps cuz she said that all in one sentence*

****

Kaze- Er, thanks, I'll check it out ^-^;

****

animefreak920- Thanks, I appreciate it ^____^ DIE, BAKA, DIE!! Oh yes, I LOVE my gifts *evil smile* Amarie likes the safe, she'd say so if she were here. What plushie do ya want?

****

Zenosyke- lol, Hiei's a pea brain. ^___^ HAHAHAHA!!

Hiei: *through mental link* If you value your life, you'll shut your mouth.

*mental link* O__O MEEP!! I-I get the point…

Hiei: Good. Now excuse me while I go stalk that Zenosyke person. And get Chinese food.

-_-' Okay then, that's all the reviews I got so far. 111, WOOHOO!!

Yusuke: I can't believe people are stupid enough to review this lame story. Tch…

O_O Would you like for me to torture YOU in the sequel, Urameshi?

Yusuke: O______O Nope, not necessary ^-^;;

Rei and Kai: *cracking up*

Now it's time to…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

~*~*~*~*At the Gap*~*~*~*~

Seri: *jumps* O__O

~*~*~*~*Back in my room*~*~*~*~

Let's see… today's disclaimer is… DRAGON LADYSUPREME!!

DLS: *appears* Blaze doesn't own YYH, YGO or Beyblade, the mall, or any of the stuff mentioned in this chapter. She does own, however, the EAOCS, Amarie, the stuff I gave her, a giant ice cream scooper, a Hiei proof safe filled with sweet snow (^_______^) a plushie collection consisting of Kai, Yami, Kurama and Hiei plushies, a YuGiOh poster collection, AND SHONEN JUMP MAGAZINES!!! Oh, and a balloon with the chibi faces on it and James, the baby ninja weasel ^__^ *takes out Katana fans* TIME TO SHRED SOME STUFF!!! *runs off*

Rei, Kai, Yusuke: O_O;;

*takes out notebook* Note: Buy Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rei, Maxy, and Vash plushies for collection. Oh, and Wolfwood. Can't forget Wolfwood.

Rei, Kai, Yusuke: -_-''

Rei: Forward HO!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16: In the Game: Part 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

After a period of silent staring, Blaze decided to drop in again.

Blaze: HIIIIIiiiiii!!

HAY (see last chapter): NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Blaze: *sniff* My own friends and Yami/muse don't want to see me. HOW MEAN!!! *cries*

Amarie: *sighs* *hands Blaze Kai plushie* 

Blaze: EEEEE!!!! *huggles plushie* ^_________^

Yami and Hiei: O____O

Hiei: Why are you here?

Blaze: Oh, just visiting.

HAY: *anime fall* @__@

Yami: Just VISITING?!

Amarie: Blaze, you could at LEAST apologize!!

Blaze: For what?

Hiei: FOR PUTTING US THROUGH THAT DAMN KARAOKE BUISNESS!!

Yami: I actually thought that was a bit fun…

Amarie and Hiei: O___O

Yami: I mean, it sucked, say sorry. ^-^;;

Blaze: *sniffle* ;-;

Amarie: *sigh* *hands Blaze Rei plushie*

Blaze: EEEEE!! Meh Neko!! *huggles* =^.^=^

HAY: *anime fall (they seem to do that a lot, don't they? XD)* @_@

Amarie: Blaze, say sorry.

Blaze: But-but I DUN WANNA!!  


Amarie: Say sorry or no more fan fiction!!

Blaze: *gasps* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

HAY: O_o

Blaze: *takes breath* UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!! JUST LET MEH WRITE MEH FICTION!!!!!! ;__________;

Amarie: Much better ^__^

Hiei and Yami: O__O ^__^ *thumbs up sign*

Amarie: *winks* ^_~ Okay Blaze, you can write your fan fiction.

Blaze: HALLELUJAH!! *does happeh dance*

HAY: O_o

Blaze: MY FICTIONS ARE SAFE!! WOOHOO!!

HAY: -_-'

Amarie: Glad you're happeh. Now can you leave?

Blaze: Nope.

HAY: WHY?!  


Blaze: I still have to cast meh spell ^_^

HAY: YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST VISITING!!

Blaze: TOO BAD, I LIED!!! *takes out powder**can't find it* Damn, where'd I put the stuff? *searches through vest pockets*

HAY: *anime fall (again XP)* @___@

Blaze: AHA!! *gets out 'lil velvet pouch thing with magic powder in it**sprinkles powder on HAY* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll be seeing you guys soon!!

Hay: Vision blurry… room spinning… *KO^* @________________@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: *wakes up* Auuuggghhh…

Yami & Hiei: *wake up also* What happened? 

Blaze: *appears in front of them in warrior clothing* You're trapped in my virtual game!!

HAY: TRAPPED? IN A GAME?????!!!!!

****

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mwahahahaha…

Rei: I am NOT your neko!! ~T_T~

Kai: how can we be so sure? *snicker*

Yusuke: *snickers too*

Rei: *takes out frying pan* 

Kai & Yusuke: X__________X *shut up*

*laughs* HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rei: *puts away frying pan*

Hiei, Kurama & Yami: *walk in with Chinese food and Seri & Amarie*

Kurama: We're back!!

Yami: And we've got FOOD!!

All: YAHOO!!!

Seri: ^______^ *skips to room to put her junk from the GAP away*

Amarie: T______________T

What happened to you?

Amarie: *growls* Don't ask…

O___O We gotta go, c ya'll!!

All: Ja Ne!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: HI!!! This will be in parts, I don't know how many yet, but there will probably be quite a few.

Here's the points:

^1: =^.^= = kitty face

^2: KNOCK OUT!!! ^___^

THANKS FOR ALL THE GIFTS!! I love em all!! *hugs gifts* ^____________^

Amarie: *sniff* W-why don't I get stuff? I'M HERE TOO, AND I'M HER MUSE **AND **HER YAMI!!! *cries*

O__O Let's go. Ja! *flies away with James and Amarie on chibi baloon, with a now added Rei face =^.^=

~-Blaze-~


	26. An Actual AllOut Serious Note

Hi people!! This is, yet again, another author's note, but this time it's a bit serious O___O *remembers the one-shot serious fic she deleted* @______@ Anyway, let me get started. I wanted to thank you guys because of three things:

-Your reviews. They're all cheering me up a WHOLE lot, I've been in a depression of sorts v_v But it hasn't stopped me from writing meh story, has it? ^_^ It really means a lot to me that you take the time to read my story (and that you like it XD) Thanks guys!!

-Your ideas. I've used quite a few, and will probably use more in the future. They're all great, and I'd love to use them all. I'm still not sure though… I make these chapters up as I bring up the Microsoft word program. I'll get started with the beginning part of the chapter (the part with Kai and Rei and Seri in it) and not even have the chapter idea in meh head @______@ But somehow I come up with something, even if it is stupid XD Stupid seems to be popular with ya'll, as well as randomness

-And lastly, your gifts ^_____^ Oh yes, the gifts. I'll sum it up in one sentence: I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, THANK YOU!!!!!! They all rock greatly, I'll try to give stuff to you guys more!! In fact, *hands everyone plushies, a squirrel (XD), a bag that mysteriously fills up with whatever you want (O_o) and $1,000,000.00 ^_________^ HAVE FUN!! I also need to get Amarie off my back about the gifts, she keeps saying she deserves some too -_- I guess she does, considering as she helps me with the story.

There we go, my ickle authoress' note, serious, and it didn't suck. WOOHOO!! *says it Homer Simpson style* ^___________^

Must go now, Ja Ne, Sayonara, BYEEE!!! *flies away on chibi balloon with James, the baby ninja weasel. ^___^

~-Blaze-~


	27. In the Game: Part 2

Heehee, AND WE'RE BACK!!! It's still just me, Kai, Rei, and Yusuke. 

Yusuke: AGAIN?! WHY!!!!!???????!!!!!

Others: -_-

Kai: Because the others have lives, that's why.

Rei: And Blaze used her staff of evil anime bishi torture doom staff doom on us to make us stay v_v *sighs*

^_____________^ I am so glad I got that XD *laughs evilly*

Others: O______O

Yusuke: I-is she evil?

Kai & Rei: Yup.

*still laughing maniacally* Mwahahahahahaaha!!!!

Others: O______O

*stops laughing* And now to answer reviews:

****

Kenshin rox mysox that he does- What plushie? DON'T CRY!!! When other people cry, it… it… IT MAKES ME CRY TOO!! *tears up* ;-; WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Others: -_-''

BTW, long yet interesting name XD

****

Zikomo- Wow, that's gonna be hard, isn't it? XD Just like a puppy dog…

****

still thinking- Glad you like it, don't worry, I'll write PLENTY more *evil smile* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! THE PUPPY DOG EYES!! NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

****

Pierce- Draith has a fear of pencil sharpeners? *cracks up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Making fun of people ish fun *evil smile* Glad ya liked the food fight AND the karaoke, I WILL WRITE ON!! *dramatic pose* SAFETY PIN NECKLACE!!!! WEEHEEHEE!!! *puts it on* ^__________^ PICTURE OF HIEI IN PUNK PANTS IN INK!!! *stares* O__________O This, I will give to Amarie, for fear of her stealing it from me anyway -_- THANK YOU!!!

And that's all I have so far. If you review after I write this chapter, I'll make a AN for ya! ^_^

Others: O_O -_-'

THERE'S NO ONE ELSE WHO RAN FOR DISCLAIMER!!! *cries* WHO'S GONNA DO IT NOW?!

Rei: Uh… the disclaimer dewd?

*stops crying* Oh yeah ^_^

Others: *anime fall* @__@

Disclaimer dewd: Blaze doesn't own anything. NOTHING AT ALL!! STOP ASKING ME!!!! *curls up in ball*

Everyone: O__O

Rei: Let's recap…

__

"Blaze: TOO BAD, I LIED!!! *takes out powder**can't find it* Damn, where'd I put the stuff? *searches through vest pockets*

HAY: *anime fall (again XP)* @___@

Blaze: AHA!! *gets out 'lil velvet pouch thing with magic powder in it**sprinkles powder on HAY* 

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll be seeing you guys soon!!

Hay: Vision blurry… room spinning… *KO^* @________________@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: *wakes up* Auuuggghhh…

Yami & Hiei: *wake up also* What happened? 

Blaze: *appears in front of them in warrior clothing* You're trapped in my virtual game!!

HAY: TRAPPED? IN A GAME?????!!!!!

TBC…"

AND WE GO ON…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 17: In the Game: Part 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: *nods* Yup, you're stuck in my virtual reality game as of 5 minutes ago. ^__^

HAY: O_________O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!

Blaze: Oh come on, this'll be GREAT!! 

Amarie: BLAZE, WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THIS?!

Yami & Hiei: YEAH?!

Blaze: I thought it'd be fun!

HAY: WELL IT'S NOT!!!!!

Blaze: O_O v_v Well, there's nothing ya can do 'bout it now, cuz you can't escape until you beat the game. 

HAY: WHAT?!

Blaze: ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF?! I SAID, you-

HAY: WE HEARD YOU!!

Blaze: Oh. THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!

HAY: *anime fall* @___@

Blaze: Let's talk about your outfits and powers, shall we? Amarie, you are an ice maiden from the frigid north.

Amarie: *in long sleeveless blue-and-white wavy dress, her demon hair, which is light blue with white highlights, and piercing blue eyes.*

Blaze: You can control ice, as always, and can manipulate it into any form, be it a weapon or even a recliner XD

Amarie: Dewd, ALRIGHT!! *twirls around*

Blaze: ^_^ Yami, you are a shadow spirit from the depths of the earth.

Yami: *dressed all in black, has now black eyes* 

Blaze: You have the ability to engulf the area in utter darkness and throw shadow balls XD

Yami: Woah… can I still send people to the shadow realm? 

Blaze: …no.

Yami: DAMN!!

Blaze: And last but not least, Hiei. You control fire, as always.

Hiei: *wearing red vest (unbuttoned) and red pants. His hair is now red too XD*

Blaze: You can do the same as Amarie, only you can't make furniture.

Hiei: Aw man…

Amarie: What about you, Blaze?

Blaze: Me? I'm the game master, I'm a fairy-type being. *points to wings and stuff, I sorta look like Illusen the earth faerie from Neopets XP) I'm gonna be here to help ya on your journey ^__^

HAY: Oh.

*RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR*

Hay: O________O WHAT THE CRUD WAS THAT?!

Blaze: Oh, not much, just an angry raging dragon.

HAY: ANGRY RAGONG DRAGON?!

****

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mwahahahahahahaha…

Kai, Rei, Yusuke: O___O

CLIFFHANGERS!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kai, Rei, Yusuke: O_________O

*ahem* Anyway, we must be going now.

Amarie: *appears in meh room* Blaze, WHERE'S THE PICTURE?!

*sighs**hands over the picture Pierce gave her* Here…

Amarie: *stares**hugs meh ~^^~* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No problem. ^_^ We gotta go.

All: BYE!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Wow, no points today. *shrugs* Oh well, I guess I'll just leave. Don't forget to R&R!! *flies away with James on the chibi balloon*

~-!Blaze!-~

__


	28. heehee, review note

AN: Okeh dokeh, I said that for the people I couldn't answer to in the last chapter, I'd answer in an authoress' note. SO here it is:

****

Draith- YAYNESS-OSSITY-NESS-THING!! WOOHOO!! ^__^ Glad you like the plushies, and the squirrel, and the bag, and the money, Watcha gonna name the squirrel?

****

Pierce- (this is from Amarie: WOOHOO!! Combat boots, they go well with my camouflage shirt and tan cargo pants ^_^ *puts 'em on* MOCHACHINNO!! WOOHOO! *runs of to drink mochachinno and get high on caffeine*) O__O I don't think that was such a good idea… anyway, thanks for the idea, that's a good suggestion… 

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- *gasp* CHIBI-CHIBIS!!!! *hugs chibi-chibi Hiei and Kai's* WOOHOO!!!! Poor compy… *quotes Yugi* NO, MY PUZZLE!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Thanks, the HAY will probably enjoy it ^_^

****

Foxy Juli- Okay, you DO notice that there is more than one chapter in this story, don't you? You've been flaming all of my stories, and frankly, I don't appreciate it. If you don't like my writing, don't read my fics. Got it? Good. *basks in the glow of the flame* ^-^

****

Foxy Gurl- ?_? Read on, my friend, read on

****

any body- Ehhehheh, yeah, I did, didn't I? No problem. Thanks! I don't really know… @_@

****

Zenosyke- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You REALLY shouldn't have called him a pea brain, give him some sweet snow, maybe he'll back off then.

****

Foxy Girls- Erm, do you mean all of the stories (By saying this, I mean the whole story in an e-mail) or the titles? Either way, I'd be happy to ^_^

Okay, that's all I got for now. Ja Ne! *flies away on chibi balloon with james, the chibi-chibis, and Amarie with her combat boots, who is now high on caffeine -_-'*

~-Blaze-~  



	29. Note, note, note

Another answer period v_v I'm bored, I'll do a chapter alter, I'M GONNA GET TO THIRTY!! WOOHOO!!

Amarie: You only have… *looks at fic* 18 actual chapters, 19 if you count my side story.

T_T DUN RUB IT IN!! Now then, here are your answers:

****

Zikomo- Cliffhangers… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *coughhack* Anyway, *takes Omi's contract* DISCLAIMER-NESS!! WOOHOO!! And yes, I think I WILL beat the living crap out of Kuwabaka *evil smile*

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- REI AND YOUKO!!

Amarie: I want Hiei… OH WELL, I GOT YOUKO!!! *glomps*

O__O; Anyway, MY PUZZLE, NUUUUUUU! Oh well. ^^

Amarie: *anime fall* @__@

*GASP* REI'S BEYBLADE AND LAUNCHER!! *sets up dish* LET IT RIP, GO DRIGGER!! ^______^ VR rox, yesh oit does ^_______^ 

****

Silver Sonata- Ehheh, thanks!! Yesh, giving life to inanimate objects ish fun ^____^ Yesh, unfortunately, I need to check over my spelling and grammar. Y_Y I type partially fast, and sometimes I miss typos. DAMN TYPO DEMON!! *kills typo demon**sighs* Hopefully, my spelling will improve now ^-^

****

animefreak920- *hands her Sasuke plushie* WEEHEEHEE!!! NATIONAL ANTHEM SAFETY PIN!!! ^_____________^

Amarie: LIFESIZE CHIBI HIEI PLUSHIE!!! *hugs*

Chibi Hiei Plushie: *says, "Hn" in baby voice*

Amarie: ^______________________________^

Both: SWEET SNOW AND CHEESE DIP!! *bring out chips and sweet snow cones* WOOHOO!!

****

Draith- Right, you just keep telling yourself that ^_^ Yesh, the unbuttoned vest ish a nice touch. NUUUUUU!!! FF.net ish SPLOOGEY-LESS!! Dat's baaaad… SQUIRREL THE SQUIRREL!! WOOHOO!!

Amarie: Oh, how creative. T_T

AMARIE!! 

*THWACK!!*

Amarie: @________@

*GASP* A WEASEL WAS NAMED AFTER ME!!! This is *sniff* the happiest day of meh short 12-yeared life… *sniff* ;-; Yesh, making chapters up on the spot IS fun. THE EXCITEMENT!! THE ADVENTURE!! THE LESS HAND CRAMPING FROM WRITING ON PAPER SO MUCH-NESS!! @__@ Where'd THAT come from? BLESSED SACRED MONKEY OF THE INFLATABLE CHEESE!! *bows* WE ARE NOT WORTHY!!! That part was great ^-^ I always question my mental stability, therefore I am happily mentally challenged, or, as you'd like to put it, INSANE!! WOOHOO!! It worked ^__^

****

InuFluffi- Thanks, I never heard the word kawaii mentioned before in a review ^__^ I don't hate hippies… they just scare me… O.o Flower Power? *shudders* ODDNESS IS POWER!! XD

****

Kitana-Uno- *hands Kitana squirrel and Tsukasa clone* ENJOY!! *hands her new, comfy swivel chair* Hope your butt feels better…

And that's all ^__^ 139, WOOHOO!!! *hands everyone who reviewed a cookie* It's all I got, sorry ^-^

Amarie: Nanji desu ka? 

*looks at watch* OH CRAP, IT'S 2:00!!! I gotta go, bye!! *flies away on balloon with Amarie and James*

~-Blaze-~

P.S. Nanji Desu Ka = What time is it? =^.^=


	30. In the Game: Part 3

Y_Y *is sad*

Kai: *patting meh back* v_v

Rei: What's up with her?

Yusuke: She's depressed she has to go back to school.

IT'S NOT FAIR!! ;-; TEACHERS WERE PUT ON THIS EARTH TO TORTURE KIDS!!! WHY GOD, WHY????!!!!

Others: O___o

O________O -_________- Must.Calm.Down.

Kai: And to think, she's in 6th grade, she doesn't even have to switch classes yet…

KAI NO BAKA!! *hits him with frying pan* SHUT UP!!!

Kai: @______@

Rei & Yusuke: O__________________________O;;

*sniff* let's answer to reviews…

****

Princess Krystal01- I thought it was weird from the beginning… No, I just like to read them and answer them… YES, OK?! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! Wanna make something of it? (Just kidding XP)

****

Pierce- *waves hand* No problem, Amarie is actually fun when she's sugar high. She just gets annoying… _ Shoot ish one of my favorite phrases ^__^

****

The Chibiness of Kittynes- I'M THE ALIMGHTY QUEEN OF RANDOMNESS, WOOHOO!!! ^____________^ *shrugs* I have no clue, actually XD YAY!! Now my EAOCS really IS an EAOCS!!

EAOCS: *get hats* ALL HAIL BLAZE AND SANTA!!

^_____^

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- Yesh, youko ish one of the uber bishies, but Amarie is totally Hiei-Obsessed. Nothing else but Hiei *sighs* I'm obsessed with Hiei, Kurama AND Youko, I'm proud to say ^_^ My friend is a total Kurama fan, she wants to go to Canada to see a life size cut-out of him XP *gasps* HIEI CLONES!!! *hugs* RADIOACTIVE HAZELNUTACINNO!!! …WITH FROTH!!! *puts in fridge* I'll wait till the rest come back ^__^ *hands her the millennium ring* Have fun dominating the world!! *hands her Aoshi and Vash plushies* ^______^ NOOOOO!!! MY GIFTS!!! *locks gifts up in safe* MINE!!! *growls*

****

Draith- No problem, monkeys rule ^__^ *takes cereal box toys* Thanks, how's you know she loved these things? O.o Are you psychic by any chance? CHEVY CAMARO!!! AND A FAKE LICENSE TO DRIVE IT!!! WOOHOO!!! *hugs Draith* YOU'RE THE ULTIMATELY NICE BIG SISTER I NEVER HAD!!! 

****

James- COOKIE!!! Cookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookie!! ^_______^ Cookie Monster should die… only so you can have his song^____^ *hands him lifetime supply of cookies* COOKIE!!!

****

Zikomo- WOOHOO, REVIEWS!! *takes staff* Dun worry, you're lucky I was depressed today *evil smile* KuwaBAAAAAAraaaa…

Kuwabaka: *gulp* O___________________________O

__

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

This scene was too graphic to display to our younger readers. Imagination, people, imagination!

__

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

Kuwabaka: *beat to a bloody pulp*

^_________^

****

FireShadow- Evil, insanity, and randomness wrapped up into one fic- it's a miracle, isn't it? BOOK OF INSANITY AND RANDOMNESS-OSSITY-THINGEH!! *takes, puts in safe* For later. ^__^ BIG PICTURE FRAME!!! *puts picture of Kurama in it* Too bad I can't have him, he's Seri's -_-' *takes Amarie's collection of sharp, pointy objects* She'll love this *evil smile* WOOHOO!!! I'm a favorite author!! WOOHOO!!! *does happy dance**takes FireShadow's slip o' disclaimer-ness* Good luck!!

****

Kenshin rox mysox that he does- Sorry, I said in an earlier chapter that I wasn't putting anyone but my characters and the YYH characters (and Yami) in it. I don't care if ya call meh a meanie, go ahead, rant all you want. Sorry!!

****

animefreak920- *takes DVD* Amarie's REALLY gonna love you XD WOOHOO!!! BEYBLADE!!! *takes* BEYBLADE!! BEYBLADE!! Kai… *stares at Kai pictures, takes rest and puts them in safe* Kai… ^__________________^ Ooohhh, pocket lint XP Good luck with disclaimer, I'll pick out of my hat.

****

Angel Red Flame- No problem ^__^ Your story was great. Thanks!! That's good to hear. I'm gonna continue, no worries ^__^ Again, no prob ^__^ 

****

Kenna- Dou itashimashite (you're welcome) ^_^ NO, MY HIEI'S KATANA!!! But you can have Kurama's rose whip *hands her rose whip* *hands her Hiei and Kurama plushies* Hope your collection ish complete!!

****

Ehheh, Pierce again- Hiei with red hair made me crack up to, but Amarie made me put it in -_- *sighs* Muses can be pains in the butt sometimes. AND she's my Yami *holds up Millennium Heart* Yep, black_diamond_dragon, that's me on neopets ^__^ That place rocks XD Charlie, I LOVE her fics, they ROCK!! ^____^

****

angelinahieiscuz- Whoops, didn't know it was just a myth ^-^; *embarrassed* ~T_T~

****

WaterKairi- Anime rocks, ne? ^____^ Thanks!! Yeah, my sentiments exactly, 003 ish cool ^_^ *hands her 004 and 009 plushies* Cyborg 009 is a cool show ^__^ I'll be sure to read your fic

****

Bloodfang- Yesh, I know I update quick, but I wanna keep meh readers happy ^__^ Your wish ish granted, after Im done with these reviews (gotta love 'em ^__^) I'll get to the chapter. If your head exploded, how can you type this? O.o *hands blood fang Kurama plushie* Nope, not at all ^__^ Ja!

Emi-chan- I LIKE CHEESE!! AND HIEI!! AND KURAMA!! AND MALIK!! AND ALL THE OTHERS!!! I can't give you muses of them, I don't have a license (XD) and also, I don't have any muses of 'em to give to ya, sorry v_v But I'll give you plushies of them!! *hands her plushies of all the things she mentioned* I never run low, I use a bag that gives you whatever you want ^______^ They rock.

****

Foxy Gurl- My "so-called" stories aren't stories, eh? Well, if you don't like them, you don't have to read them. The disclaimer thing? Nope, sorry, but it stays. Thank you for WASTING my time.

(Rei: Man, for a 12-year-old, she doesn't take crap from anyone, does she?

Yusuke & Kai: Nope.)

Hehheh, I think that's it ^___^ 159, w00t!!! *does happy dance of oddity*

Others: O_o

Time to…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

~*~*~*~*Somewhere*~*~*~*~

Seri: *jumps* O__O RA DAMMIT!!

~*~*~*~*Back in meh room*~*~*~*~

Pick it, pick it!

Yusuke: That does NOT sound right, not at all.

Rei and Kai: *nod*

And the disclaimer is… ANIMEFREAK920!!!!!

AF920: *appears* Blaze doesn't own anything but the caffeine phrase, the EAOCS, Amarie, James, the baby ninja weasel (^____^) a chibi balloon (with a now added Vash face) AND COOKIES AND WISHING BAGS AND POSTERS AND THE GIFTS US REVIEWERS GIVE HER!! *takes plushies* PLUSHIE HEAVEN!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!! *jumps out of window*

All: O__o

Recap time…

__

"Blaze: And last but not least, Hiei. You control fire, as always.

Hiei: *wearing red vest (unbuttoned) and red pants. His hair is now red too XD*

Blaze: You can do the same as Amarie, only you can't make furniture.

Hiei: Aw man…

Amarie: What about you, Blaze?

Blaze: Me? I'm the game master, I'm a fairy-type being. *points to wings and stuff, I sorta look like Illusen the earth faerie from Neopets XP) I'm gonna be here to help ya on your journey ^__^

HAY: Oh.

*RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR*

Hay: O________O WHAT THE CRUD WAS THAT?!

Blaze: Oh, not much, just an angry raging dragon.

HAY: ANGRY RAGONG DRAGON?!

TBC…"

Kai: Wow, you're on the fourth page of MSword…

Yeah, it's cuz of the reviews ^__________________^

Kai: Oh -_-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 18: In the Game: Part 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: Yeah, an angry, raging dragon, it's no biggie.

HAY: NO BIGGIE?!?!

Amarie: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Hiei: IT IS SO A BIGGIE!!

Yami: A BIG BIGGIE!!

Blaze: *sighs* It is not, look, I'll show you. *flies over to dragon*

Dragon: *roars reeeeeeaaaaaly loudly ______ My Poor, sensitive wolf ears* I WILL EAT YOU WHOLE!!^

Blaze: Ch, yeah right. *summons vines*

Vines: *entangle dragon* 

Dragon: LET ME GO YOU PATHETIC FAERIE!!

Blaze: PATHETIC??!! Oh, I'll show YOU pathetic!! *eyes glow black & green, a sorta mix*

Vines: *burn into dragon*

Dragon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *dissolves*

HAY: O____________O

Blaze: See, no biggie. And you even get something outta it.

*coins appear from spot where dragon was disintegrated*

Music: *plays* Duh-duh-duh-DUUUUUHH!!! ^__^

HAY: Oooooohhhhh…

Blaze: Yesh, stare at the preeteh coins all day. Come on, we've gotta make out way to the castle!!

HAY: The castle?

Blaze: *slaps forehead* Yes, the castle. 

HAY: ?_?

Blaze: The castle where the ultimate villain is T_T

HAY: Ooohhh…

Blaze: -_- Let's just go…

****

w00t!! I've ACTUALLY shown up in a chapter!! *does happy dance* *ahem* Anyway, the now three heroes… and Yami… (Yami: *sobs* WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!) started on what would be a loooooong journey…

~*~*~*~*Night falls*~*~*~*~

Amarie: O_o How'd THAT happen …?

Yami & Hiei: Yeah…

Blaze: This is virtual reality, ANYTHING can happen. I mean, a mountain made of chocolate and potatoes can pop up, even.

MOCAP (mountain of chocolate and potatoes): *appears*

All: O_o

Hiei: Blaze, I thought you controlled fire.

Blaze: *sighs* Yeah, I did, but since you had fire also, I thought it'd be a bit cliché.

Hiei: Ah…

Yami: *yawns* I'm tired…

Amarie: Meh too…

Hiei: I'm perfectly awake.

Blaze: Yah, me too.

Amarie: Well, you can stay awake as long as you want, I'm going to bed.

Yami: I'LL STAY AWAKE AND KEEP YOU SAFE, AMARIE!!

Amarie: -_-'''' Whatever. *falls asleep*

Yami: I'll stay awake and keep her safe from harm! I'll protect the woman I love, baby!

Blaze: T_T -_-;

Hiei: *fuming* Grrr…

Yami: Humph *stands guard five feet away*

Blaze: I give him 5 minutes.

Hiei: I give him 5 seconds. *about to fry him*

Blaze: *holds Hiei back* Not now!! … later.

Hiei: *sighs* Okay…

~*~*~*~*10 minutes later*~*~*~*~

Yami: *sound asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Blaze: Well, I was close…

Hiei: Yesh, only five minutes off! T_T

Blaze: Shut up -_-

?????: Heeheeheehee!!

Hiei & Blaze: O_O WHO GOES THERE?!

?????: I am GOGO, the evil elf! I am here to CRUSH YOU!!

Blaze: Go

Hiei: Go?

Both: *glance at each other**crack up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Gogo: WHAT, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!

Blaze: GO *gasp* GO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Gogo: YES, GOGO!! IT'S A GOOD NAME!!

Hiei: YEAH, FOR A WALKING MECHANICAL DOG!!^

Hiei & Blaze: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! GOGO!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gogo: *sniff* WAAAAAAHHH!!! YOU'RE MEAN, I'M TELLING MAMA!! WAAAAAAAHHH!! *runs away*

Coins: *land on ground* *PLOP*

Both: *still laughing*

****

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehheh, sorry if this was short, I ran out of ideas ^-^;

Kai: At least you wrote a chapter.

Rei: Yah!

Yusuke: And you got to thirty!!

I did? I DID!! WOOHOO!! *does happy dance of oddity*

Others: ^__^;;

Amarie: *appears* GIFTS, NOW.

*sighs* *hands Amarie her gifts* 

Amarie: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs off*

Others: O_o

We gotta go.

All: Ja Ne!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Augh, SCHOOL!!! I HATE school!!! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!! @__________@

Oh well, at least I have FF.net ^_______^ And meh squirrels. And Amarie, even though she gets on my nerves ^-^;

Here's the points:

^1: *scans story* Dammit, I can't find it! -___- *slaps forehead* Baka, baka, baka!!

^2: Stupid GoGo my walking pup toy…

Anyway, I must go, Ja! *flies away on balloon with James, Amarie, EAOCS and gifts*

~-Blaze-~

P.S.

Kai no baka = Baka Kai

__


	31. DEAR RA!

OH DEAR RA, I'VE BEEN OFF FOR… *tries to count on fingers* I DUNNO HOW LONG, BUT IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!!

Amarie: Damn right it's been a long time! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!  


Trying to sort out the problems in my head about school… and printing out pictures of Kurama and Hiei off of the internet ^-^

Amarie: Oh…

Anyway, so sorry I've been away ;-; And I don't even have a chapter ;__________;

Amarie: *smacks forehead (smek) I've always wanted to do that ^-^*

There are too many reviews (I luff ya all! ^___________^0 Let's get started, shall we? *takes deep breath*

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- *hands Amarie chibi-chibi Hiei* Here Amarie. Go crazy TT

Amarie: CH… CH… CHIBI-CHIBI HIEI!!! *snuggles* EEEEEEEEEE!! ^_________________^

*takes bishie chibi clones* YAY!! ^-^ Good luck with the whole Ningenkai thingheh, if you run into Yusuke, tell him Blaze says Hi ^-^ IF you run into Kuwabaka, tell him Blaze says to go to hell.

****

Zikomo- Glad ya like the GoGo elf. ^-^ Sorry I havn't been able to chat, it's cuz of school -.-

****

angelinahieiscuz- Er, thankies ^-^ EVIL TURKEYS AND CHICKENS OF CHAOS!! INFO SQUIRRELS!! (whatever they are) AND DISCLAIMER TURKEYS!! Dun worry, I'm not one to steal.

Princess Krystal01- Yesh, I think you did… oh well, who cares ^_^

****

The Chibiness of Kittynes- GO FAT GUY IN THE RED SUIT THAT GIVES US GIFTS FOR NO REASON AT ALL!! Yeah, Marik ish pretty cool ^-^ *hands her Malik plushie* Have fun. Thanks, and duh!

****

FireShadow- BOOK AND CELL PHONE!!! *heart eyes* HOW DO YOU KNOW I LOVE TO READ?! (and talk to meh YYH-obsessed best friend Heather) *hands Amarie Life sized Hiei things and stereo system*

Amarie: DEWD, STEREO SYSTEM AND LIFE SIZED HIEI REPLICAS!! WOOT!! ^__________^

****

kenna- Sure, what the hell. *hands Kenna Hiei's cape**also hands her his beloved Yukina plushie* Hehhehheh XD

****

Zenosyke- Oh, 7/11. Can I have a blue raspberry slushie? Pweese? ZENO SLUSHIE TORTURE!! *cracks up*

****

Angel Red Flame- Thanks! ^_^ Yesh, I hope so too. M-MAGIC POTATO… *eyes widen to large donut size* PLUSHIE BAG… *Eyes now enlarge to size of disturbingly large pastries (What, I like sweets…)* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

****

Emi-Chan- Insanity ish goood… MUSE LICENSE!! YAY!! Now I don't have to go to college!! *hands Amarie Hiei muse*

Amarie: Why would a muse need a muse… oh well, IT'S HIEI!! YIPPEE!!

Best story award… *takes award, spotlight shines down* I'd like to thank Emi-Chan, the cast of HMM, and all of the readers/reviewers!! Thank you, thank you all! *sniffs*

Amarie: -.-'' 

Yeah, I guess. You're in 6th grade too? I'm NOT alone!! What's with the age thing??

****

animefreak920- Nah, I'll let you keep it. Fangirls, thankfully, can't be destroyed by the one they adore. For example, watch this.

Amarie: *stands 5 feet away from Hiei* I LOVE YOU HIEI!!

Hiei: DAMN YOU!! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!

DOTDF: *speeds towards Amarie, bounces off*

Hiei: WHAT?!?! HOW??!!

Amarie: *glomps Hiei*

Hiei: Why? ;-;

Hehheh ^-^

****

Draith- Yeah, I luff them tops based on Cartoon Network people you get in the Kellogg's boxes. THE CAR ROX!! Yesh, nifty indeed. I'M A HERO?! ALLELUJAH!! *does happeh dance of oddity*

Amarie: O.o

Duh more torture? If there was no torture, how would Hiei's Mall Madness be Hiei's Mall Madness? *grins* DOGGLEFOX PLUSHIE CLONE!! *huggles* Welcome.

****

James- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!! Cookie Cookie Coo-KIE!!! Cookie Cookie Coo-KIE!!! 

****

Akuryou Neko- Hehheh, thankies!! Believe me, humor is my strong spot. I tried to write a serious fic once and ended up taking it off the site after 1 day ~_~ I pick from a hat ^-^ Wow!! *writes down Akuryou* "Evil Spirit…" GOT IT!! MUST LEARN JAPANESE AND BECOME EIICHIRO ODA'S ASSISTANT!! (Creator of One Piece)

****

SUGAR HIGH YOKO GIRL- Thanks! *drops slip o' disclaimer-ness in hat* Good luck!

****

Zikomo- Happy Dance of ODDITY!! *does HDOO*

Amarie: u.uU

****

Kitana-uno- No problem. Hello Tsukasa and Squirrel!! Nope sorry, no ppl in storeh. You CAN, however, run for disclaimer ^-^

****

Bloodfang- Yes, short u.u Glad you laughed! Yes, Yami is an idiot -___-' He's obsessed with Amarie, sadly. And Hiei likes Amarie. It's confusing @_@ No problem for the plushie ^-^

****

Pierce- O.O Charlie, two words: Calm down… Don't be sorry!! Pierce, who's pigeonjohn?

****

Mrs. Ryou Bakura- Thanks, and sure!

****

Krysal- Er… Boo? *sweat drops* That damn thing gets on meh nerves… YOGURT!! POPEYE'S CHICKEN!! WOOT!!

Amarie: *in that minion voice* Popeye's chicken is the shiznat!

O.O Wow, that was good… Little Nicky was a GREAT movie!! *hands over Kurama and Sesshy plushies* Er, sorry… ^-^;;;;

****

baka-chibi-puffs- KURAMA!!!! CHEESE TO THE CAKE, YO!! (I wrote that down on paper and stuck it up on my door ^-^)

AAAAAAAAND that's it. ^_________________^ To make up for my darn absence, I have gotten the YuYu boys for a special Christmas song!!

Amarie: Their interpretation of Jingle Bells.

AND THEY'RE OFF!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*you hear bells, and music starts playing. The spotlight focuses on Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabaka, all standing in a line.*

Hiei: Dashing through the snow

Yusuke: On a pair of Touya's skis

(Touya: But I don't have skis, I have a snowboard…

WHERE THE HELL'D YOU COME FROM?!

Touya: MEEP!! *runs off*)

Kurama: Things were going smoothly

Kuwabaka: Until I had to sneeze

Hiei The snow was turning red

Yusuke: Now there's stiches in my head

Kurama: And if not for Yukina

(Hiei: *glares at Kurama*

Kurama: Ehhehhehheh… ^-^;;;)

Kuwabaka: I'd meet Botan and be dead!!

All: OH

Hiei: Jingle Bells

Yusuke: Kuwabara smells

(Kuwabaka: HEY!! *sniffs armpit* DO NOT!!)

Kurama: Hiei layed an egg

(Hiei: *glares at Kurama again*

Kurama: o_o;;;;;)

Kuwabaka: Kurama is cool

Hiei: And Kazuma's a fool

Yusuke: So he went and broke his leg!!

All: HEY!!

Kurama: Jingle Bells

Kuwabaka: Yusuke smells!

Hiei: Kurama layed an egg *glares*

Yusuke: Hiei's cool

Kurama: And Kazuma's a fool

Kuwabaka: But I DIDN'T break my leg!

All: HEY!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

All: *cheer*

I gotsta go, c ya's!! *flies off on chibi balloon with Amarie, gifts, and James*

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~


	32. In the Game: Part 4

*huggles Roronoa Zoro and Kakashi plushies* ^_________________^ 

Yusuke: O.o

Rei: Where'd she get them?

Kai: That plushie bag she got from Angel Red Flame.

Rei: Ah…

Yusuke: You people give Blaze the weirdest things…

*hits Yusuke with Evil Staff of Anime Bishie Doom Staff Doom that she got from another reviewer* SHUT UP!! Seriously, guys, you give meh WONDIFERUSS gifts!!

Yusuke: @___@

Kai & Rei: O____O;;;;

*ahem* Anyway, howdy ya'll! Amazingly, my mind has managed to produce another chapter of Hiei's Mall Madness!

*cricket chirps*

I SAID, another chapter of Hiei's Mall Madness!

Kai & Rei: Oh. Yaaaay… *clap dully*

Eh, it'll do.

Kai & Rei: *sweatdrop*

*sticks plushies in giganto pile she's using as a chair*

Kai: When're the others getting back? *coughtheyshouldbetorturedtoocough* 

I heard that

Kai: O___O;;

Rei: How long have they been gone anyway?

*shrugs* About 3 chapters and 4 authoress notes. Hiei, Amarie and Yami are getting ready for the chapter, and Seri managed to drag Kurama to the amusement park.

Kai: O.O How the hell did she do that?

Oh, she threatened to tell everybody about Kurama's boxers with the pink fuzzy bunnies on them.

Kai & Rei: O.O

Whoopsies…

Kai & Rei: *crack up* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Uh-oh… DEAR RA, I'M DEAD!!

Rei: How'd she figure that out?

Kai: *still cracking up*

*shrugs* Seri's Kurama's #1 fan, so I guess she knows everything about him.

Kai: *laughing so much tears are streaming down his face*

CALM DOWN, MAN!!

Kai: *stops* Sorry.

Others: O.o

TIME TO…

Audience: PICK THE-

NOO!! We answer reviews first!

Audience: Oh… ANSWER REVIEWS!!

?_?

****

Agent Dark Moose- Thankies!! O.o *shrugs* Odd is right. YESH, OH-SO SCARYFUL!! Ironic… yup. YAAAAY!!

****

Hiei and Shelbey 4ever- Thanks!! Eh, I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Eeeeevil music that they play in elevators in buildings with 20 floors or more… *shudders*

****

angelinahieiscuz- Welcome. Ahh… HAHAHAHAHA!!! PINK BOXERS!!! *takes out notepad labeled "Blackmail"* Hiei, pink boxers… CHECK!! Kurama fly spray… CHECK!!! The fool kissed the blue haired one last week… CHECK!! Yusuke, "I love Keiko" on mattress and heart boxers… er, check? *scred of Yusuke**stares at him*

Yusuke: *still knocked out*

*twitches* @_~

****

Zikomo- YEAH, YAYNESS!! My e-mail doesn't work ;-; 12 neomails… sorry u.u THANKS!! That's just something I made up when I was bored. It was a hit with my friends too ^-^

****

Princess Krystal01- Hiei's already insane…

****

FireShadow- YAYNESS! I LUFF them ^.^ YAAY!! Cool, too bad mine doesn't work -.- Glad! EVERY ANIME EVER!!!!!!! *heart eyes* *throws spy gear in Amarie's room* Ouchies, pencil smek .

DONE!! 192 reviews!! *sniffs* I FEEL SO LOVED!! 

Others: -_-;

NOW we…

Audience: ANSWER REVIEWS!!

-.-# *smacks head*

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

O.o Oh well. HAT PLEASE!!

Hat: *magically appears (Insert _oohs _and _aahs _here)*

Lesee… today's disclaimer ish… Akuryou Neko!!

Akuryou Neko: *runs down* Blaze doesn't own Digimon or Pokemon (you'll see) YYH, YGO, OR 652 PIECES OF RUBBER CHEESE!! POWER TO THE EVIL SPIRIT NEKOS AROUND THE WORLD!! MWAAHAHAHA!!! *runs off to cause destruction and eat chicken*

Kai & Rei: O.o

Thanks much Akuryou Neko! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, THE RECAP!!

Others: *anime fall* O.o

Hehheh =^.^=

__

"Both: *glance at each other**crack up* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Gogo: WHAT, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!

Blaze: GO *gasp* GO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Gogo: YES, GOGO!! IT'S A GOOD NAME!!

Hiei: YEAH, FOR A WALKING MECHANICAL DOG!!^

Hiei & Blaze: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! GOGO!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gogo: *sniff* WAAAAAAHHH!!! YOU'RE MEAN, I'M TELLING MAMA!! WAAAAAAAHHH!! *runs away*

Coins: *land on ground* *PLOP*

Both: *still laughing*

TBC…"

ONWARD!! *dramatic pose*

Kai & Rei: *sweatdrop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Game: Part 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

HIHIHI!!! After about an hour or so of laughing on the ground, Hiei and Blaze fell asleep. It is now morning, and our heroes… and Yami… (Yami: *sobbing so much room ish flooded* WHY?!?!?!?!) are starting to stir.

Blaze: *yawns*

Hiei: e.o

Amarie: *rubs eyes*

Yami: *blinks*

Blaze: Hey, whatever happened to that elf?

Amarie & Yami: ?_?

Hiei: Long story. Who knows? Who cares?

Blaze: Good point.

Amarie: *crawls over to Hiei**whispers in his ear* How long was Yami up after I fell asleep?

Hiei: *whispers back* About 10 minutes, give or take a few seconds.

Amarie: Oh. I guessed about 10 seconds.

Hiei: Well, I said 5 seconds because I was about to fry him, but Blaze stopped me.

Amarie: *snickers*

Yami: *sees the whispering two**thinking* 'DAMMIT!! That little midget doesn't deserve a girl like Amarie!! She needs a strong, sensible man, like Me! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY SAYING?! I could use hearing like that fox boy's right about now…'

All: *hear a WOOSH, CRACKLE, and see a hologram image of some dewd in front of them*

All: O.o

Dewd: You've got a quest!

Blaze: -.-

HAY: Who's that?

Blaze: Galileao^ He's my quest master. He'll pop every so often and give us a task. We get coins if we complete it.

Yami: And if we don't?

Blaze: Easy. We lose coins.

Galileao: Today's Quest: Find the sacred eggs and gain your companions!

HAY: WHAT?! Sacred Eggs?!

Blaze: Oh yeah, I forgot about those! The sacred eggs are 4 digital eggs that contain animal companions for each of us.

Hiei: Hn. The last thing I need is a job babysitting some egg.

Amarie: Oh, hush, Hiei. I think it'll be fun!

Yami: *heart eyes* She's so wonderful…

Blaze: O.o

Amarie: Uh-Oh, lovesick stalker mode…

Galileao: The eggs are located on the top of Thunder Mountain, over there. *points to mountain in the distance* Retrieve the eggs and care for them until they hatch, then you must watch over the hatchlings. Got it?

All: *nod*

Galileao: Good. I'll be back when the quest is done. Galileao out! *disappears*

Blaze: *picks up coins* We've got 25 coins so far. If we complete this quest, we'll probably earn about 100 more.

Amarie: What're these coins for, anyway?

Blaze: Once you reach the town, you can buy weapons and supplies.

HAY: Ahh…

Blaze: Well, we'd better get going. That mountain is high.

Yami: *groans* Do we HAFTA climb that thing? I mean, LOOK at it!

Hiei: Quit whining, baka.

Yami: WHO YOU CALLING BAKA, MIDGET?!

Hiei: MIDGET?!?! Oh, **NOW **IT'S ON!!

Yami: BRING IT ON?!

Amarie: Break it up! We've got eggs to find…

Yami: Yes hun…

Amarie: *glares* Don't. Call. Me. That.

Yami: *gulps* Yes Ma'am.

Hiei: *snickers*

Blaze: Will you children PLEASE stop bickering so we can GET THE HELL MOVING?!

HAY: O.o Let's go.

****

And so the 4 head towards the mountain in search of the Sacred Eggs. It took about an hour just to get there, let's skip over, shall we?

*time gap*

****

Ok, now they're heading up the mountain. Let's continue.

Yami: *panting like crazy*

Hiei: *sighs*

Amarie: *rolls eyes*

Blaze: *flying**singing "Hello" By Evanescence* Playground school bell rings again…

Hiei: Good, dark music.

Blaze: Rain clouds come to play again…

Amarie: Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello…

*BOOM!!*

All: O.O

*BOOM!!*

Yami: Oh *pant* My…

*BOOOOM!!!!*

Blaze: What the… THE MOUNTAIN GUARDIAN!!

Hiei: MOUNTAIN GUARDIAN?!

Blaze: I forgot about her…

Amarie: HOLY CRAP YOU BAKA, HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!  


Blaze: Well soooor-Y!!

*BOOOOOM!!*

All: OH CRAP!!

****

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFY!!

Kai & Rei: O.o 

Yusuke: *stirs* Augh…

*plastic duck mysteriously falls from sky and hits Yusuke on head*

Yusuke: *knocked out again* @___________@

Rei: …Well that was random…

Kai & Me: Yeah…

Anyway, I hafta go now, Ja Ne!

All: Sayonara!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hi!! How ya'll doing today?

*silence*

Ooook, you don't have to answer that. Anywayz, here's the point:

^1: Galileao is pronounced Gal-i-lay-oh

Okeh doke, I'll be off. Ja Ne! *flies off on chibi balloon with James, the baby ninja weasel, and her gifts*

~-Blaze-~


	33. In the Game: Part 5

Wow, I update fast XD 

Yusuke: *is now awake* Why'd you hit me on the head?

Because you insulted my reviewers. And you're a baka

Yusuke: -.-

Seri: *walks into my room dragging a very green-looking Kurama behind her* We're back!

Kurama: *groans*

Kai: O.o

Rei: What's wrong with Kurama?

Kurama: Roller coaster… 5 times… sick…

Seri: *rolls eyes* Silly, we went on 10 times!

Kurama: -__-

Er, Seri? Think you can cut the poor fox some slack? He looks a little sick…

Seri: *looks at Kurama* *sighs* Fine, I'll let him go. *lets Kurama loose*

Kurama: *quickly scranbles to bathroom and slams door shut*

Yusuke: *shudders* 

Kai & Rei: Ooohh…

Seri: *walks over to computer* Time to play some Hamtaro games…

Others: O.o

*moaning sounds heard from bathroom*

__

Yusuke: Let's answer reviews, shall we?

Okie doke.

Draith- Thanks, that was just off the cuff ^-^ I'M A HERO!! *does happy dance of oddity*

Others: *stare*

Rei: *reaches for phone*

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING THE INSANE ASYLUM!!!

Rei: O___O;; *snaps hand back*

INSANE-RANDOM-Plunky? What's plunky mean? ELVISH BAG O' GOODIES!! YAAAYNESS!! *reaches in and pulls out Draith plushie* Awww ^___^ *huggles* So cute ^-^ *puts in special protective glass case* Must let no harm come to plushie of the all-mighty and wonderful Draith…

Kai: O.O I think she's become obsessive…

Yusuke: Over what?

Kai: Having her penname put on Draith's favorite's list

Yusuke: Ah…

194 reviews, not too bad ^-^ Time to…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

Seri: *jumps* ___________________________

*grabs hat* This chapter's disclaimer ish… The Chibiness of Kittynes!

TCOK: *appears in room* Blaze owns nothing but Amarie, the EAOCS, James, the Baby Ninja Weasel, AND 7 YuYu Hakusho PICTURES IN FRAMES!! (AN: *pops up* It's true! =^^=) MWAHAHAHA!! ARE YOU GLOMPABLE KAI? ARE YOU?! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *disappears*

Kai: O.o

Yusuke: *laughs* AHA!! Kai's got a stalker! Kai's got a- OOF!! *is hit in head by Kai*

Kai: *eye twitches* SHUT. UP.

Yusuke: Yessir ;-; *rubs head*

Rei & Seri: O_o

*moan and flush comes from bathroom*

Kurama: *wobbles out of bathroom* Augh…

You don't look too good, kitsune…

Kurama: *glares* No, you think?

O.o How ROOD!!

Rei: You mean, rude?

No, ROOD!! IT'S A WORD, RA DAMMIT, I WORD!!

Rei: *reaches for phone again*

DON'T. Touch that phone… or I'll FRY YOU!!

Rei: Meep…

Seri: Err…

Kurama: R-recap… time…

"*BOOM!!*

All: O.O

*BOOM!!*

Yami: Oh *pant* My…

*BOOOOM!!!!*

Blaze: What the… THE MOUNTAIN GUARDIAN!!

Hiei: MOUNTAIN GUARDIAN?!

Blaze: I forgot about her…

Amarie: HOLY CRAP YOU BAKA, HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

Blaze: Well soooor-Y!!

*BOOOOOM!!*

All: OH CRAP!!

TBC…"

*running around screaming about the horrid time she had at the asylum the LAST time Rei had called*

Others: -____________-

Yusuke: MAKE IT STOP!!! *cries*

Seri: *pats Yusuke's back*

Kurama: Let's just go… on with the… fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Game: Part 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*a huge rabbit hops around the mountain path, muttering*

HAY: THAT'S the Mountain Guardian?!

Blaze: YEAH!!

MG (Mountain Guardian): DAMMIT, I'M GONNA MISS INUYASHA IF I DON'T GET MY PORTABLE TV SOON! 

Yami: *quirks brow* Portable tv?

Hiei & Amarie: Eh?

MG: *sees the heroes… and Yami (Yami: YOU TOO?! *wails*)* Aw crap. WHADDA YA WANT?! *has New Yorker Accent^*

Blaze: We want access to the top of the mountain!

HAY: YEAH!!

MG: Oh Yeahs? Well yous guys gotta beat it, cuz there's no way in hell I'm letting ya get up that mountain.

Amarie: HEY LOOK, A MONKEY STOLE YOUR PORTABLE TV AND IT'S RUNNING AWAY DOWN THE PATH!

MG: WHAT?! WHY YOU!! *runs down path*

Others: O.o

Amarie: Hehheh ^-^

Hiei: How're we gonna get up the mountain before New Yorker Bunny gets back?

Blaze: Err… you carry us up the mountain with super speed?

Hiei: O.O Good idea, glad I thought of it.

Others: *anime fall* ^_^;;

Hiei: *picks up the three and runs to the top of the hill* Here we are. *sets down Blaze, drops Yami*

Yami: *thud* OWW!! *grumbles and rubs bum*

Blaze: ^-^ Thanks Hiei!

Hiei: *holding Amarie* No problem *winks*

Amarie: *blushes*

Yami: *infuriated*

Blaze: THE EGGS!!

*4 eggs lie in a nest at the very tip of the mountain*

Yami: *grabs eggs* Well, that's part of the quest, anyway.

Amarie: We'd better get back down the mountain, or that rabbit'll shred us to bits…

Hiei: Okie doke. *runs down hill with Amarie*

Yami: *blinks* HEY, HE LEFT US HERE!!

Blaze: *sighs* *thinking* 'Hiei, you Cassanova, you.' "Come on, shadow boy, let's go." *picks up Yami and flies down mountain*

~*~*~*~*At the end of the path to the mountain*~*~*~*~

Hiei: *still holding Amarie O.O*

Amarie: *blushing like crazy* You know, you can put me down now.

Hiei: What if I don't want to? *smirks*

Amarie: Then I guess I won't object. *grins*

Hiei: *leans down*

Amarie: *closes eyes*

Blaze: INCOMING!!

Hiei & Amarie: *snap heads up to see Blaze and Yami speeding down the path*

Hiei: HOLY-! *runs out of the way as they both topple over*

Blaze: *lands on Yami*

Yami: @__@

Blaze: *gets up* So, how you two doing?

Amarie: *blushes*

Hiei: *rolls eyes*

Yami: *pops up and grabs Amarie's hands* Are you ok, itoshi?^

Hiei: *eye twitches*

Amarie: Er…?

Hiei: *bops Yami on head* Leave her alone, baka.

Yami: WHY YOU-!!

Blaze: Break it up, BREAK IT UP!! We gotta get going before the MG gets ba-

All: *hear angry scream*

Blaze: NevermindRUUUUN!!

Hiei: *grabs Amarie and Blaze and speeds down the path*

Yami: HEY!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *tries to catch up*

MG: YOUS 4 ARE GONNA PAY FER STEALIN MY EGGZ!! *runs after the 4*

Amarie: RUN HIEI!! RUN LIKE THE WIND!!

Hiei: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!

Yami: YOU DAMN JERKS, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Blaze: USE THE SHADOW POWER, YAMI NO BAKA!!

Yami: Oh yeah… *sinks into ground*

MG: *hopping mad (no pun intended XD)*

Yami: *pops up in front of MG* SHADOW ENGULFER!! *shadows surround MG*

MG: *screams* I'M BLIND!! *runs back up the mountain*

Yami: Hehhehheh *sinks back into ground*

Hiei: *stops running*

Blaze: *jumps onto ground* That was close.

Yami: *pops up in front of the heroes*

Amaire: Wow Yami, you saved us…

Yami: *heroic pose* Yes, yes I did *cheesy smile*

Hiei: *rolls eyes*

Amarie: *sighs*

Blaze: *smacks head*

Yami: T.T Anyway, here are the eggs. *hands eggs to Blaze.

Blaze: Thanks. Now, we'll each get an egg to take care of. Yami, you get this one *hands Yami black egg with purple stripe along middle*

Yami: Wow…

Blaze: Amarie, this is yours… *hands Amarie ice blue and white egg*

Amarie: Cool! *hugs egg*

B;aze: And Hiei, this belongs to you. *hands Hiei red egg with yellow flames on the bottom*

Hiei: Hn…

Blaze: And I get this one! *holds up white egg with blue flames*

Yami: So… what do we do now?

Others: O.O

****

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Others: O.o

*coughs* Anyway, R&R PLEASE!! (I have about 5 minutes left on the comp, sry ^-^;;)

All: Ja Ne!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hello again! I gotta go, here's the points:

^1: I am SOOO sorry if I offend anyone with this ;-;

^2: Darling *gags*

Ja Ne my readers! *flies away on balloon with James and gift*

~-Blaze-~


	34. In the Game: Part 6

*hugging Sasuke plush* ^________________________^

Rei: O.O;;

Kai: She's scaring me…

Kurama, Yusuke, Seri: We know the feeling. 

*sticks "mini-Sasuke" in Gigantic plushie pile* Yes, in case you were wondering, I have an unhealthy obsession with plushie-collecting. *grins*

Others: O_______O;;;;

Anywho, I think Amarie is coming back for the review replies. She said she had a surprise for meh ^-^

Kai: O.o Amarie? Giving YOU a surprise?

Yusuke: …..I can't picture that…..

Seri: Neither can I…

Kurama: Nope.

Rei: It just can't happen.

T.T Shut the hell up. Amarie likes me, I'M her hikari ^__^

Kurama: -.-

Yusuke: Riiiiight…

Amarie: *walks in door* Heidy Hiidy Hodey Ho.

*runs over* Whaddidyagetmehuhhuhwhatdidyagetme?

Amarie: *holds out bag* Surprise!

Others: *jaws drop to the floor*

YAAAAY!! *opens bag, gets hit in the face with socker bopper*

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Others: *crack up*

Amarie: THAT'S for making me put up with that RA DAMNED retard, YAMI!!

;-; L-Let's just answer reviews… *rubs nose*

Others: *still cracking up*

T________________________T

****

Draith- Thanks ^-^ THE BUNNY THAT ATTACKED THE TROOP!! That thing kicked SERIOUS butt!! And the wizard!! "They call me… Tim." *cracks up*

****

James- Yup yup, the almighty one now comes in plushie form. *hands James Draith plushie for no reason at all* Now you have the real one AND the plush form! ^-^ DONUTS!! *grabs box* YAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!! Dun worry, I have been and I will ^-^

James, the baby ninja weasel: *squeaks happily*

All: Awwww…

****

SUGAR HIGH YOKO GIRL- Yaay!! Ouch __O Disclaimer: Yes. Story: No. (Sry, but I shoot down all who ask to be in the story to be fair) Ouchies _____O

****

Kitana-uno- CHOCOLATE!! CHOCOLATE!! W00t!! I'll put you in the hat and pick, but if you are picked, sure you can wear spy gear ^-^ O__O Even the elderly? The mafia? O____O Err… is that a compliment on my mafia accent? 

****

Zikomo- YAYNESS!! I got it as a gift from James, the reviewer ^-^ Sadly, I don't have weasels. But I can give you the next best thing! *hands Zik Baby Ninja Squirrel* Not a weasel, but still! MAC-N-CHEESE!! I'll give it to my brother, since it's pretty much all he eats ^-^ LIFESIZECHIBIKURAMAPLUSHIE!! *pulls cord*

Life Sized Chibi Kurama Plushie: *says "Rose Whip" in baby voice*

^_________________________________________________^

MAGIC EGGS OF ODDITY!! SHARPIE MARKER!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

****

Rosenite- Glad ya like it! Sadly, no, no one can be in the story. You can run for disclaimer though…

****

Pierce- B-But cool whip ish good… on strawberries, that is ^-^ Awww, I liked Charlie, he was nice… but hey, he's your muse. *shrugs* BISHIE FOX EYES!! Awwwww…

*does happy dance of oddity* ?_O Eh? Marketing gone wrong… Like those Yami and Amarie plushies with the magnetic mouths… O.o I need to get them… CHEEEEEEEEESE FORTRESS!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! *grins so widely that the smiley wont fit on the page*

****

mak- Err… I'll think about it ^-^;;

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- I'M MAKAI LADY!!! I take Yusuke's place!! I OVERRULE THE SPIRIT DETECTIVE!! *laughs evilly*

Amarie: O.o I'm a Makai lady! DEWD!! *pumps fist in the air* THAT ROX HARD!!

*ahem* Anyway, THANKS FOR THE STUFF!! ^__^

Amarie: Yeah, this tiara really matches my ensemble. *smiles*

Kai: *stares at beyblade*

Others: O.o

Kai: *grabs blade and runs out of room, laughing evilly*

Others: O_________________O;;

Yusuke: Hey, how ocme WE never get stuff?

Rei: Yeah…

Because you two aren't SUPER bishies like Kai ish. And Amarie and I write this story.

Yusuke & Rei: Aww… Y.Y

Amarie: Get over it T_T

****

FireShadow- Hi! ^-^ I know the feeling, my Mom kicks me off all the time because my lil bro is whining about how he doesn't ever get to go on. *sighs* TREE!! *sticks tree in special corner of room next to Bishie Shrine* ^_^ Ooohhh, mysterious package… GIMME!! *opens* *gasps*

Seri: WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

It's… IT'S A PLUSHIE SET OF THE CAST OF HMM!!

Kurama: Cool.

*grins* YAAAAY!!

Amarie: What the hell is a flywacket? Ooohhh… shiny tinsel…

Kurama: *goes Youko* MY SHINY!!

Amarie: NO MINE!!

Both: *start fighting over the tinsel*

T.T

Seri: *smacks head*

Rei: *cracks up*

Yusuke: *looking at tree*

Anyway, let's…

Audience: PICK THE DISCLAIMER!!

Seri: *jumps* I REALLY need to get earplugs…

*takes hat* Today's disclaimer is… Kitana-uno!! (Wow, that was freaky XD)

Kitana-Uno: *falls from ceiling on broken suction string in spy gear**Mission Impossible music plays* I'M OKAY!!

Others: O.o

Kurama & Amarie: *still fighting over tinsel*

KU: Blaze doesn't own- oh, hold on a minute. *sneaks over to tree* YAH!! *chops off a leaf*

Others: O.o 

KU: As I was saying, Blaze doesn't own anything but Amarie, the EAOCS, her gifts from reviewers like myself, and about 30 pictures of YYH characters and 100 pictures of Kuwabaka, which are either ripped to shreds, drawn on, or singed. Gotta go! *shoots suction string at ceiling and tries to pull herself up but falls off**chunk of ceiling lands on face* @____@ Itai… I'M O-KAY!! *jumps out window**mission Impossible music ends*

All: O.o

That was… interesting ^-^ Time to RECAP!!

__

"Yami: *pops up in front of the heroes*

Amaire: Wow Yami, you saved us…

Yami: *heroic pose* Yes, yes I did *cheesy smile*

Hiei: *rolls eyes*

Amarie: *sighs*

Blaze: *smacks head*

Yami: T.T Anyway, here are the eggs. *hands eggs to Blaze.

Blaze: Thanks. Now, we'll each get an egg to take care of. Yami, you get this one *hands Yami black egg with purple stripe along middle*

Yami: Wow…

Blaze: Amarie, this is yours… *hands Amarie ice blue and white egg*

Amarie: Cool! *hugs egg*

Blaze: And Hiei, this belongs to you. *hands Hiei red egg with yellow flames on the bottom*

Hiei: Hn…

Blaze: And I get this one! *holds up white egg with blue flames*

Yami: So… what do we do now?

Others: O.O

TBC…"

Mwahahaha… LET US VENTURE FORWARD INTO THE UNKNOWNNESS!!

Others: *sweatdrop* -__-;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Game: Part 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei: You just HAD to ask, didn't you?

Yami: WHAT?! I was just wondering…

Hiei: WELL YOUR PETTY WONDERING GOT US ALL CONFUSED!!

Yami: LISTEN BUD, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU, AND-

Blaze & Amarie: SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Hiei & Yami: O.O YES MA'AMS!!

Amarie: Right now, we have to focus on the eggs. *pets egg*

Yami: *sighs* Guess you're right, toots.

Hiei: *eye twitches*

Amarie: *glares*

Yami: O.O;; R-Right, got it. Don't call you that.

Amarie: Exactly.

Hiei: *calms down*

Blaze: *looks at egg* Hello there ^-^

Amarie: *starts to sing "Freckles" from Rurouni Kenshin^ to her egg* I brushed against those freckles that I hated so my life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you

It's heavy the love that I will share for you

But it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube

Now the little pain sittin in my heart has shrunkin a bit but it really does hurt me now

Those silly horoscopes, I

Guess I can't trust them after all

If we could get further away…

(Blaze: Oooohhhh…)

Amarie: I wonder what it would be liiiike…

Yeaaah!

I'd be so happy

Inside my heart

Blaze: *joins in*

Both: All the memories

I have

Are beautiful in my mind

But they don't feed the hunger

Deep inside my soul

And tonight I thought

I'd be

Just sitting in my sorrow

And now I must wonder why

What it really means to you

I just can't see it anymore

I just can't see it anymore

OooooOOOOoooooooooooooohhhh!

Hiei & Yami: *clap*

Blaze & Amarie: *bow*

Blaze: Thank you, thank you, we're here all day!

Amarie's egg: *starts to shake*

Amarie: Eh?

Hiei: Hn?

Yami: *stares*

Blaze: Amarie… I think it's hatching…

Amarie: w00t!!

Amarie's egg: *top cracks and reveals 2 blue eyes*

Amarie: DEWD!!!

Blaze: Aww…

Yami: O.o

Hiei: Hn… *trying desperately to hide smile and conceal the AWW hidden deep inside… O.o Where'd THAT come from?*

Egg: *top pops off revealing a chibi Dewgong* Dew-gong gong!

Amarie: A chibi Dewgong? *turns to Blaze* THAT'S the best you could come up with?

Blaze: *cheeks puff out* Hey!!

Yami: I'm afraid to see my hatchling…

Hiei: For once, I agree with you…

Amarie: *shrugs* Oh well, at least it's cute. Come here, Dewgong! *picks up Chibi Dewgong:

Chibi Dewgong: Gong!

Amarie: *smiles*

Blaze: I wonder when out eggs are gonna hatch… 

Hiei: Hopefully never…

Blaze: *hits Hiei and Yami each on the head*

Hiei: ITAI!!

Yami: WHAT DID I DO?! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!

Blaze: I know you were thinking it…

Chibi Dewgong: DEW-GONG GONG!!  


Blaze, Hiei, Yami: *stare at Chibi Dewgong*

Amarie: *sweat drops* Hehheh… ^-^;;

Chibi Dewgong: DEW-gong gong! *jumps out of Amarie's arms and runs along the path … okay, so the thing pretty much slid, considering the fact that it doesn't have legs, but you get the point*

Amarie: Wait, no Dewgong, come back! *runs after chibi Dewgong*

Hiei: *smacks head* Those eggs were a bazaar idea…

Blaze: T.T

All: *hear scream*

All: AMARIE!!

****

TBC…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*laughs insanely* ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHEHEHEEEEHEEEEHEE!!! *coughs* ~____O

Others: O.o

Er,,, anyway, I've gotta go practice my flute -.- Ra damn the woodwind instrument…

All: Sayonara!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Guess what? THERE'S A NEW CONTEST!! The "Pick the Disclaimer" jingle contest!! Think of a little theme song for Pick the Disclaimer, and you'll win… A LIMITED EDITION SET OF PLUSHIES OF THE CAST OF HMM!!

Audience: Yaaaaay…

T.T Anyway, here's the point: 

^1: The RK theme song!! ^-^ I'm not sure if the lyrics are right though O.o My friend Heather and I were singing it all day at school today ^-^

AND that's it. I'm OFF!! *flies away on balloon with James, Amarie, and her gifts*

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~


	35. Sigh

*blinks**sighs* WHY can't I come up with anything? WHY, DAMMIT?! *smacks head against wall*

Amarie: O_o *whispers* She has writer's block…

OH GEE, TELL THE WORLD, WHY DON'T YOU?!

Amarie: *cheeks puff out* Well…

*sniffs* At least I have my reviews… oh, and NEWSFLASH!!! Mwahaha… MY E-MAIL IS UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Amarie: Oh crap, the inbox is gonna be flooded *sighs* u.u

Anyway, LET'S REPLY!!!

****

Bloodfang- O_O SPIT IT OUT, GIRL!! *winces* 2 of 'em? __O Anywhoo, thankies!! The bunny thing was NOT, I repeat, NOT a lie!! HE WEARS THEM, I TELL YOU!!! I-I'm the funniest? *starry anime eyes* Story favorites? O__O YAAAAY!!! *jumps for joy*

****

Zikomo- Howdy, Zik! Glad you like Yami, AKA Yami Kakashi. ^-^ Hello YK!!! 

JJ: *waves to James* Hello, my somewhat-appointed father! Guess what? I CAN CHANGE INTO A HUMAN NOW ANY TIME I WANT!!! ^-^ I have also mastered the English language, and acquired a second part to my name. I'm Jaganshi James!! I just thought I'd let you know, James! ^_^ *goes off to enjoy his new opposable thumbs*

Yesh, the chibi dewgong was UBER kawaii ^__^ That's what I thought too -_-

Kaiba: MY BEWD!!! *hugs cards*

O_o He's obsessive… *shrugs* Maybeh, amybeh not. But I'll be thoroughly pleased with what Hiei gets ^-^ (I won't ruin it for you) *hands Yusuke Toguro voodoo doll*

Yusuke: O_o WOOOOHOOOOO!!! NOW I CAN FRIGGIN TORTURE THE BLOODY BASTARD WHENEVER I WANT!! *pokes TVD where the sun don't shine with pin*

~*~*~*~*Somewhere, in a galaxy far, far away…*~*~*~*~

Toguro: And then he- O______________O *doubles over* P-pain ____@

~*~*~*~*Back wherever the hell I am*~*~*~*~

Rei: O_o I already HAVE a beyblade! __

T.T;;

****

(::NOTE:: To understand some parts of this review *points to the above review* you'd have to be on neopets and chat with me and Zikomo. Sorreh ^-^;;)

****

Fireshadow- Konichiwa, FS-chan! ^-^ Thanks much! 

Amarie: Ohhh… so THAT'S what a Flywackit is… COOL!! ^-^ I shall name him… Atoshi!!

*sweatdrops* CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!!! *tries to untangle them but gets wrapped up* O__O *falls onto beanbag chair* *sighs* It is at these times I'm glad I get these gifts…

Amarie: Christmas… bulbs? O_o Oro? O_O INSTANT SNOW!!! I can make it happen as it is, BUT TO HELL WITH IT!! ^__^

O_O I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MWAHEEEHEEEHWHAHAHWHAHAHA!!!!!

Amarie: *decorates tree**waits*

****

Zephyr- T.T Yes, I know you well, _NIA, _for I, Blaze, am… YOUR SECOND UNCLE'S COUSIN'S DAUGHTER'S BEST FRIEND TWICE REMOVED!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* e.o Anyway, Kuwabaka, thanks for the compliment, but if you think it slims your chances of getting teased on Monday, you're WRONG!!! *laughs maniacally*

Amarie: O_O Sorry Nia -_-;;

****

Kuramafan- GOOD!! LET THE STORY KEEP YOU AMUSED AND AWAKE!! Thank you, and no problem!! It was a pleasure ^_^

****

Koorihana- Thanks!! MEEEOW!!! Yesh, I will continue my almighty-and-powerful story!! *heroic pose*

Amarie: __O;;

Loooong… yes, I know ^-^ *coughit'llgoupto100probablycough* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

****

AlienSmile13- Ah, my EAOCS… they speak to me too… I am their leader… *laughs evilly*

*ahem* Hyper-sugar-crazy-hyperness!!!! WEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEE!!!!! 

****

Draith- O_o I have to learn that look… *takes slip o' precious disclaimer-ness* No problem James!!! *screaming to him 5 miles away* NOOOOOOO!!!!! DAMN THE CABLE OPERATORS AND THEY'RE BEEPING TESTS FROM HELLLLLLL!!!!! *twitches*

****

Dragon Ladysupreme- *gasps* PUU!!! *huggles*

Amarie: DOTDF!!!!! *goes off to destroy random low-class demons and all who hate chickens*

Hiei: GET BACK HERE WITH MY DRAGON!!! *chases*

Kai: Allelujah… *takes ticket*

Ticket: *starts to burst into flames* I'M FLLLAMMMEEIENNNGGG!!! I'M FLLLLAAAAMMMMEEEEEIIINNNGGGG!!! *disappears*

Mwahahahahaa…

Kai: ;-;

Rei: *cuddles tiger cub* Awwww… ^-^ Heeey, black drigger, alright ^-^

Yusuke: *puts on dorky glasses* The meaning of life is to exist and live to your full extent, which means to live life to the fullest while you have the chance.

All: O_________________________________________________________O

Yusuke: T.T;;

****

Kitana-Uno- Yeah, go you! Chhhooooccccoooollllaaaatttteeee…. *drools*

Amarie: -__-;; *wipes drool from my mouth* Contain yourself, hikari.

Sorry. RED BULL!!! YAAAY!!! Ooohhh… chobolate and Red Bull don't mix __ Sorry, but my ceiling is faulty. *sighs* Dun worry, you DID jump out the window, but luckily, Kuwabaka was down there to break your fall ^-^ O______________O;;;; Vein=bad sign…

****

Hiei and Shelbey 4ever- O_o ^-^;;; Ehhehheh, yay?

****

Hitori Jaganshi- *sighs* HMM:

****

Hiei's

****

Mall

****

Madness

Get it? Got it? Good. O__O NOT A HIEI FAN?! B-But HOW?! O__________O *to confuzzled to finish reply*

And that ish it. 221... Wow… I never thought I'd make it this far… Ra… thanks, guys… Ja! *flies off on balloon*

~-Blaze-~


	36. I'm finally back! In the Game: Part 7

Disclaimer: She's busy typing. I hate my job. NO, SHE DOESN'T OWN IT!! *sobs* I SHOULD'VE GONE TO COLLEGE!! WHY?! WHY, DANGIT?!?!  
  
~~  
  
SHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZSHIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Amarie: o.o  
  
Yusuke: O.O  
  
Seri: --;  
  
Kurama: O_O;;  
  
*falls over* X_X  
  
Amarie: --;  
  
Seri: It's clearly lack-of-update-o-titus.  
  
Kurama/Yusuke: O_o What?  
  
Amarie: e.e Lack-Of-Update-O-Titus. It's when you haven't updated for so long it makes you paranoid and hyper.  
  
Seri: Though being hyper is one of Blaze's strong points…  
  
Kurama: True…  
  
Yusuke: *nod*  
  
*wakes up* O_O UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!!!!!!! *runs around*  
  
Amarie: O_o  
  
Seri: --; If you want to update so much, then start typing.  
  
O_O GOOD IDEA!! *jumps onto chair**rapidly types*  
  
All: O____O  
  
DONE!! *holds out smoking papers**falls backward out of chair and falls asleep* Z_Z  
  
All: --;  
  
Amarie: Let's just get on with it e.e;;  
  
Recap:  
  
"Amarie: Wait, no Dewgong, come back! *runs after chibi Dewgong*  
  
Hiei: *smacks head* Those eggs were a bazaar idea…  
  
Blaze: T.T  
  
All: *hear scream*  
  
All: AMARIE!!  
  
TBC…"  
  
Amarie: …onward?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Game: Part 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Blaze: O_O CALM DOWN, YOU NINNY!! *thwap*  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
Blaze: Now, we just need to investiga-- H-Hiei? Hiiieiiiii…  
  
Hiei: *long gone, left nothing but a puff of smoke*  
  
Blaze: O.O *flies after him*  
  
Yami: *blink blink* Ugh… h-hey wait! WAIT FOR ME!! *clumsily follows*  
  
~~At… THE SCENE OF THE CRIME!! *Dun-Dun-DUN-Dun* O_O…~~  
  
Hiei: O_O *baffled*  
  
Blaze: *flies up* Wha-- O_O *falls over*  
  
Yami: *sluggishly slinks up, panting* What's with all the-- O.O  
  
Amarie: *huggling a Chibi Vulpix* IT'S SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!! ^______________________________________________^  
  
Chibi Vulpix: O.o Vul?  
  
Hiei: --; You screamed for that… THING?  
  
Blaze: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami: uu;  
  
Amarie: It's not a thing!! It's a Vulpix! And it's yours!!  
  
Hiei: O_o MINE?! That MUTT can't be mine!  
  
Amarie: Well it's a fire Poke'mon , so it must be yours!  
  
Hiei: WELL BLAZE CONTROLS FIRE, HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S NOT HERS?!  
  
Blaze: Well, actually, I-it is yours…  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Blaze: Since I don't control fire in this game, I-it belongs to you…  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Blaze/Amarie: O_O  
  
Hiei: TT_________________________TT *sobs*  
  
Amarie: --; *lets Chibi Vulpix go*  
  
Chibi Vulpix: Vul, Vulpix Vul! *runs up and snuggles against Hiei's leg* =^.^=  
  
Hiei: TT________________________________________________________TT Why me?  
  
Yami: *cracks up* *bonk* .@  
  
Amarie: -__-;; Shut up, you.  
  
Yami: ;-; Yes ma'am.  
  
Blaze: *snicker*  
  
Chibi Vulpix: *jumps on top of Hiei's head* =^.^=  
  
Hiei: TT.TT I hate my life.  
  
Blaze: *large sweatdrop* Um… DON'T BLAME ME, I DIDN'T MAKE THE DISPOSITIONS!! THE EVIL PONIES TOOK OVER!! THEY DID IT, DANGIT!! O.O Sorry ^^;  
  
Amarie/Yami: O_O  
  
Blaze: …  
  
Hiei: TT.TT  
  
Chibi Vulpix: ……..  
  
Amarie: …  
  
Yami: …  
  
Blaze: …cheese.  
  
Amarie: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Blaze: *shrugs*  
  
Amarie: -.-  
  
Hiei: …how is this thing mine when I never dropped my egg?  
  
Yami: You probably dropped it and didn't notice. Then it rolled down here.   
  
Amarie: For once he's right.  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Yami: *smug smile* Show's how careful you are.  
  
Hiei: -_- Shut up, starhead.  
  
Yami: STARHEAD?! WHO'RE YOU CALLING STAR HEAD, MIDGET?!  
  
Hiei: MIDGET?! WE'RE THE SAME SIZE!!  
  
Yami: ARE NOT!! I'M AN INCH TALLER THAN YOU!!  
  
Hiei: OH YEAH?!  
  
Yami: YEAH!!  
  
*fight cloud appears*  
  
Amarie: --;  
  
Blaze: Not again… *groans*  
  
*various sounds are heard from fight cloud*  
  
Amarie: …should we stop them?  
  
Blaze: …nah.   
  
Amarie: Okay.  
  
*fight ensues*  
  
~~5 minutes later~~  
  
*fight still goes on*  
  
Amarie: *sitting in a chair made of ice reading a magazine*  
  
Blaze: *laying on ground staring at sky, which is, for some reason, purple*  
  
Chibi Vulpix: *lying on ground playing with a twig*  
  
Chibi Dewgong (bet you forgot about him, didntcha? XP): *sleeping* u.u  
  
~~An hour later~~  
  
*fight is still going on*  
  
Blaze: *asleep* Z__Z  
  
Amarie: e.e Blaze… Blaze… BLAZE!!  
  
WHA?! O.O  
  
Amarie: --; Can we stop them now?  
  
Huh--? Oh, oh yeah… *puls apart Hiei and Yami*  
  
Hiei/Yami: *growl**lunge**pull* ;-;  
  
Amarie: --;  
  
Vulpix: *jumps on Hiei's head* =^.^=  
  
Hiei: O-O T-T  
  
Yami: XD *bonk* ;-;  
  
Amarie: What now?  
  
Yami: DUEL!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yami: …sorry…  
  
Blaze: Um…. Wait for the other eggs to hatch?  
  
Amarie: And how long will that take?  
  
Blaze: …a while? ^^;  
  
Amarie: -.- Correct.  
  
Blaze: YAY!! What do I win?! ^__^  
  
Amarie: --; An egg.  
  
Blaze: OOOOOOHHH!! I always wanted one of those!! ^__^  
  
Amarie: -.- This is going to be a loooong game.  
  
Um… TBC!! *runs off* MWAHAHAHA!! DANISH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wakes up* e.o Wha--?  
  
Amarie: --; you finished the chapter.  
  
Oh, really? SWEET!! ^_^  
  
Seri: --; Isn't it?  
  
*nod*  
  
Kurama: ^^;  
  
Yusuke: o.o  
  
Um… *fals asleep again* Z__Z  
  
All: -.- Ja ne everyone!   
  
~~~~~  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! SOOOOOOOOO sorry I made it seem I was dead. ^^; I didn't mean to… but I have reviews to answer!!!  
  
Audience: Yay e.e  
  
;;  
  
incybincer- WHOO!! QUEEEN OF RANDOMNESS, COMING THROUGH!! *sticks crown on head* ^_^  
  
2 AM… I was up till 6 once! ^_^ I ROCK!! WOOHOO!! =^.^= I can inspire people too. I is happy now.  
  
Rikku- Um… glad we straightened this out over e-mail ^^;  
  
nutari- I replied to you over e-mail ^^  
  
SUGAR HIGH YOKO GURL- …….CHEESE!! O_O  
  
DisKraced One- Fuzzy blue orbs… OF DESTRUCTION. *dun-dun-DUUUN* MWAHAHAHA!!! SQUIRRELS!! ATTACK THE NINGENS!!  
  
Squirrels: EEE!!! *run off*  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! O_O Oh, sorry. Thanks. That'sa lotta laughs. ^__^  
  
Hiei's Gurl 247- I'm very, very, very glad. ^___^ *nodnodnod*  
  
YYH Lover- ^.^ Yay!  
  
*throws out plushies and sticks name in disclaimer hat* It's been so long I've forgotten who I have in here. O_o  
  
Zephyr- SWEET SNOW!! ^__^  
  
Amarie: YAY!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: O_O SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!! *grabs and runs away*  
  
Amarie/Me: ;-; Awwww…  
  
Draith- BABY RACOON DINOSAUR!! I always wanted one of these! =^.^=  
  
Amarie: e.e You never even knew what they were.  
  
BEGONE!!  
  
Amarie: -.- *walks away*  
  
*sticks papery slip o' disclaimerness in hat* ^.^ FWEEEEE!!!  
  
James- Amarie: -.- Well, that didn't last long.  
  
Jaganshi James (who has been affectionately dubbed JJ): *now back to a baby ninja weasel**mutters under breath*  
  
O.o Why'd ya do that?  
  
Amarie: HE BROKE MY PLAYSTATION!!  
  
JJ: *mutters* ~~Translation: I only wore the controls…~~  
  
Amarie: *eye twitch*  
  
O.o *picks up JJ and runs*  
  
Amarie: -.-  
  
~~  
  
And I think that's it… thanks for the cool reviews!! ^__^ And the jingles… well, I only have one. ^^; But it's still good! ^_^  
  
Ja Ne! *flies off on balloon*  
  
~-Blaze-~ 


	37. Nomination

O.O PEOPLE REALLY LOVE ME!!! *dances*

Amarie: O.o What's she so happy about?

Seri: --; Amazingly, HMM was nominated for Favorite Humor Fic in the YYH Reviewer's Choice Awards 2004.

Amarie: o.o Really?

Seri: *small nod*

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! THANK YOU ZIK!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!^_______^ I've never won anything in my LIFE!! NOW I HAVE A SHOT!! *dances in joy*

Seri: -.- Shouldn't she be doing a chapter?

Amarie: *shrug* Let her rejoice while she has the chance. Because when she loses we're going to need sailboats. --;

Seri: O.O Crap.

~-Blaze-~


	38. Hiatus YY

Okay, this is probably one of the hardest things I've had to do, but… HMM is being put under hiatus!  
  
All of my characters, Kai, Rei, Yusuke, Kurama: …  
  
--;  
  
All: Oh… WAAAAH!!   
  
(sighs) It sucks to have to do this… but there are too many things going on to keep up with it. Until school is over I won't be able to update. So, HMM will be put into slumber mode for a while until school has ended.   
  
All: sigh Y.Y  
  
Hey, don't blame me, blame… THE TEACHERS!! Yeah, t-that's it, the teachers! I mean, come on, they're the cause of everything bad in the world!! (sweatdrop and nervous laughter)  
  
All: (large sweatdrop)  
  
Hehhehheh… Anywhoo, I suggest reading Zikomo or Draith's fics… they're awesome. Or you could go check out my new story, "Half Demon Heritage" on fictionpress.com. That'll be up soon, I'm Kuro Blaze there. Or you could just... mourn. O-o  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry guys. Reeeeaaaallllllllly sorry. But I'll still check in now and then! And who knows, maybe a new chapter will come some time in the near future! shrug You never know.   
  
Ja Ne… for now.  
  
-Blaze-  
  
P.S- I'd also like to thank everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, who've read this fic from the beginning. It means so much to me that I can make people smile and laugh. I really run low on self-esteem, and knowing that people take the time to read what I write really boosts my confidence. It makes me feel god. Some people I'd personally like to thank:  
  
Draith- You've been here for every chapter, happily provided suggestions, and have just been a great friend from the start. Thanks a lot. -  
  
Zikomo- Zik, I think you're the one I'd like to thank the most. You've also been here since the beginning, but you've helped more than anyone else could. Much inspiration for chapters has come from you and your witty mind, and you never cease to try and help. You're someone I can consider a true best friend, and I have nothing but my gratefulness and friendship to give you. You are a true friend, one to cherish. Thanks, Zik.  
  
Shadow Fire- Brooke, you've helped me in many ways. You're funny, and always have something… interesting to say. I thank you.  
  
Those are the soul three who I'd like to specially thank, along with all the others who have read, reviewed, suggested, and even flamed, Hiei's Mall Madness. I hope ya'll can hold out for now. Until next time, sayonara! 


	39. In the Game: Part 8!

WHOO!! I'm out of jail!! And I got money for passing go! XD -holds money- Mwahahahaha…

It's just me right now. Everyone else left. ;; But that can be a good thing… oo; I suppose.

-ahem- Anyway, I can't answer reviews. I lost track of them all. I'm pitiful as a write, I know. Uu But you love me anyways, don't you? -

Without further delay… THE DISCLAIMER!!

DD: …no…

And not… the RECAP!!

"_Vulpix: jumps on Hiei's head =.=  
  
Hiei: O-O T-T  
  
Yami: XD bonk ;-;  
  
Amarie: What now?  
  
Yami: DUEL!!  
  
All: OO  
  
Yami: …sorry…  
  
Blaze: Um…. Wait for the other eggs to hatch?  
  
Amarie: And how long will that take?  
  
Blaze: …a while? ;  
  
Amarie: -.- Correct.  
  
Blaze: YAY!! What do I win?!   
  
Amarie: --; An egg.  
  
Blaze: OOOOOOHHH!! I always wanted one of those!!   
  
Amarie: -.- This is going to be a loooong game.  
  
Um… TBC!! runs off MWAHAHAHA!! DANISH!"_

Bwahahaha!! And now… THE STORY!!!! (Finally, ne?)

-----

In the Game: Part 8

-----

Blaze: …what now?

All: -shrug-

Blaze: … … … … … -takes her egg and goes off to random spot- Eggy weggy! -shnuggle-

Amarie: oo; S'cuse me… I must go have a chat with my hikari… -walks off-

Blaze: -huggling egg- I'll love you and hug you and take care of you until you burst!!

Amarie: oo;; -pokes Blaze's shoulder- Er…

Blaze: oo Hi-YAAAAAAA!! -slaps Amarie-

Amarie: --

Blaze: oo Hi Amarie!!

Amarie: Yeah, hi… -rubs cheek-

Blaze: -pats egg- Wazzuuuuuuuuup??

Amarie: e.e I wanted to talk to you about the egg.

Blaze: Who, Eggy? -points to egg- He's my babeh.

Amarie: ee; Riiiiiight… anyhow, I wanted to tell you to be careful with it. It's a living thing, you know.

Blaze: Oo IT LIVES!! DEAR RA, IT LIVES!!

Amarie: o.o; Yes, it lives.

Blaze: Really? Cool.

Amarie: --; Very. Now, I want you to-

Blaze: -jumps up with egg and strikes pose- I AM BLAZE, WOLF DEMON AND MISTRESS OF FIRE!! AND WITH MY PET, EGGY, I SHALL RULE THE VIRTUAL WORLD!! -cackle-

Amarie: oo -pulls her back down- One, you're a HANYOU, a half demon. And two, we already know that. Uu;

Blaze: ;; Always ruining my fun…

Amarie: --; Yeah, yeah. Now, I want you to be careful with the egg. It's very special and--

Blaze: OMGIT'SHATCHINGOMG!!!!!!!11111oneoneone

Amarie: oO;

Egg: -hatches-

Blaze: oo BABY KURIBOH!! -huggleshnuggle- =3

Baby Kuriboh: -purrs-

Blaze: I'll hug you and love you and take care of you until you burst!!

Amarie: oo; Poor thing's going to be emotionally scarred when it's older…

-----

BWAHAHAHA!! I know, I know, it's short as always u.u. But it's still here! o Ja Ne, minna-san!

-----

I'm BAAAaaaaaaaaaaack!! =o= Happy to see me? No? Hmph. Phooey on you then. --;

School is finally… OVER!! -throws a party- WHOO!! hands out pocky GOODNESS TO ALL!! But now… 7th grade awaits… -.- Damn…

-Blaze-


	40. Ja Ne

Hey, minna-san.

It's been a while, ne?

Well, it's still going to be a while. A long while.

You see, I've got a lot of things going on still. And it's been so long, it makes little sense to pick up again. I don't think I'd be able to, anyway. It's all due to one simple fact.

I've lost both my motivation and, from what I've come to understand, my sense of humor.

I looked over HMM. And I looked over it again. And I began to notice- rather clearly, I might add -that as the story went along, the humor in it all seemed to steadily slip away, until HMM just wasn't the same as it used to be. With everything that was (and pretty much still is) going on, it seemed to take away my drive, my inspiration, and my faith. And as I was looking over HMM, I realized that I've left you hanging too long. I thought about picking up where I left off, but decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to you, the readers, because you deserve the same Hiei's Mall Madness, and that's something I can't give. Not only would it be unfair to you, it would be unfair to me; I want to give you something that I can be proud of, and it's just not going to happen right now.

In short, it's been a long journey that's coming to a sad end. Hiei's Mall Madness is over, minna. I can't continue it anymore.

I really am sorry. I don't want to see it go, either. Everything I was going through in 5th and 6th grade seemed to just disappear when I was working on this story. And you, the readers, are what REALLY made it better. You kept me going, even when I didn't feel I could, and you were all (well, okay, with the exclusion of a few of you) supportive, helpful, and just kind. A few of you have become good friends of mine (you know who you are) and HMM is what made it happen.

I can't really pinpoint what it is that changed in me. Maybe I've matured in some way. But I know for sure that I'm not the person I was before, and I'm not a person who can continue a story like this anymore. If anyone else wants to, they can e-mail me. I don't mind having chapters written by guests to put up. But you won't see any chapters written by me anymore.

I don't know what will come in the future. I may write more things for this site,but I wouldn't count on it. Maybe once in a rare while.

In closing, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read HMM, be it people who have just started reading it or people who have read it from the beginning. You're what kept me going, and you're what has helped me decide that I really do want to be a writer. This story was all for you.

Thank you. Really.

Ja Ne, minna-san.

Signing out for the last time,

**_Blaze_**


	41. Apology

Dear readers,

Hmm... didn't think you'd see me again, did you? Sadly, it's not for an update. I'm just here to speak my mind. Recently, I've recieved a few reviews in which the reviewer was, to say the least, extremely unhappy with my choice to discontinue Hiei's Mall Madness. Because I can't really describe the reviews correctly, here is what they said:

**hieis-rubber-ducky: **crying your insane! YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO CONTINUE! YOU KILL ME! REALLY! THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVS, AND YOUR JUST GONNA TAKE IT AWAY AND NOT EVEN TRY! IVE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINING EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT POST! AND TO KNOW THAT MY FAV AUTHOR IS JUST GONNA QUIT IS IRITATING! you really kill me. you really do.

**otakuintrainig: **DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR NOT FINISHING IT! YOU SUCK! I LOVE THE STORY TO BITS BUT NOT IF YOU DON"T FINISH IT! GR!

My response to both would only be that I'm incredibly sorry that you two are so unhappy with my choice. I mean, I didn't expect many of you to be jumping for joy, but I really didn't expect these types of reactions, either. But you must understand that_ I can't continue HMM anymore_. I'm just incapable of that type of humor now... I've tried time after time after time to write another chapter for you guys, but it just wasn't working. My personality has changed greatly since HMM first started; I'm not as random and perky as I was back then... now I'm frequently depressed and my sense of humor seems a bit off. It's just impossible to write more of HMM. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want it to end this way, you've got to believe that. HMM was like, dare I say it, my baby; it brought me such joy and helped me pull through all the rough patches in my life. But it's just not helping anymore. I can't do it. HMM will always be special to me, because it's the story that made me realise that I do enjoy writing deeply--even though I do happen to procrastinate a lot. nn;

Ah... I ramble. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'mdeeply sorry that you're so upset by all of this. I didn't want to upset anyone, I really didn't. I apologize. I guess I really do suck for not finishing what I started... I took the coward's way out. Gomen nasai, everyone. I just don't have the will anymore.

However, before I go, I want to say thank you **so** much to everyone who has been understanding about my choices. You're all wonderful, and I offer you my deepest thanks. You made me feel quite special, and I think I really needed that.

That's all I have to say. Once again, I'm sorry for being such a coward. Hopefully if I ever decide to start a long-term writing project like this again, I'll follow through to the end. Ja Ne, minna-san, best wishes to you all.

_**-Blaze-chan**_


End file.
